


The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

by DiniaSteel



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 83,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiniaSteel/pseuds/DiniaSteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is graduating with her PhD in psychology and has earned her license to Dominate with the hopes of being able to use them together for her career. She answers and add for a manager of a brand new BDSM club that is opening and eventually all the Twilight characters become involved too. AH. Canon paring. Rated M for adult situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The History of Ms. O'Keefe

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published in 2011 as my introduction to Fan Fiction. I am republishing it now in the hopes of correcting all of the errors that were missed the first time.  
> Ms. Meyer is much appreciated for developing Twilight et al. I'm just borrowing her characters and playing with them - pun intended.

**Chapter 1**

Prologue

The History of Ms. O'Keefe

Doris O'Keefe was born during the beginning of the Second World War. She was raised in the State of Texas and her only child was born in San Diego, California. However, her State loyalties, if asked, were to the State of Texas. It's an emotional thing. Her education wasn't exceptional, but she did have the love of reading for knowledge. Thus, she was able to acquire a great many skills; skills that paid off in later life.

Her love life was checkered and spotted with five husbands. More than any one woman should ever endure. But then, as she was fond of saying, "Some of us just take longer to learn certain lessons than the rest of us".

Among her Life Skills was the study of Metaphysics and so called "supernatural forces". She had discovered that through clear thought projection and meditation, she could bring about, within her life, changes and certain material forces that she wanted and/or required. She never used this acquired skill against anyone. She had always used the addendum to her visualizations only if it were 'for the greater good'. She very much believed in Karma and that Karma can be a Bitch.

She was not a Wiccan and would bristle if asked this question. She found those who claimed this as an ancient religion were totally unaware of just how that "religion" came into being in the late 60's and early 70's. But that would always start a fight, and she just gave up refusing to go into lengthy discussions. Religion is an emotional subject just as political subjects were.

No, Ms. O'Keefe considered herself to be just a spiritual individual and claimed no religion.

At age 55, Doris began her visualization about her desire to have a comfortable senior lifestyle. That required money; so, she set about to discover what would make her the most money upon which she could retire, in style. Her research led her to come to the conclusion that those areas of human nature considered to be sin would always be profitable. That list of "sins" included prostitution or just enjoyable sex, gambling, and drugs.

Prostitution was out of the question since it virtually made slaves of the women and men who sold their bodies; usually it seemed to involve the misuse of drugs. To Doris, this alone was an act of the blackest type and she'd fight that misuse of human energy.

Drugs definitely took people's free will away from them and that was a black misuse of human energy as well. She would not sell drugs to make money from the suffering of humanity.

Gambling: that was a matter to give more consideration. But, in the end, she realized that area of human nature was, for the most part, given over to the dark side and organized crime. She didn't want any part of that area of life.

This left only sex for pleasure without selling it. That led her to the Bondage and Domination World. She'd made an in-depth study of the different subjects that were folded into this world. She was initiated into the use of the Bondage and Domination as well as the Sadomasochism portion. Her conclusion, from her first-hand experience was the latter was dangerously close to the totally dark side of human nature, and not for her.

The Bondage and Domination part of the equation was not bad and she quite enjoyed it herself. That was what decided it for Doris. She'd work to bring about an atmosphere in which that part of human nature could be explored by consenting adults only.

So she began to formulate her plans for The House of "O".

She'd never tell any of this to any of her managers because to share a meditation subject would only weaken it when too many people were made aware of it.

The first order of business would be to find an attorney with enough shark-like qualities to make the environment she required safe, legally. That particular visualization brought her to J. Jason Jenks. She later felt that J. Jenks was the devil incarnate when it came to contracts that stuck, no matter what. Once she had confided in Jason what she wanted to accomplish, and how she needed it to come about, he was on board with the contractual documents required. He saw the potential for huge profits and he wanted his share, and that was a side of human nature he'd like to explore.

The next step was the hardest by far, she needed to bring about the circumstances where the funds became available to buy the buildings needed as well as enough to outfit them as required for the business venture. It all came about.

She inherited every penny.

A family connection to very old money was "discovered" and it was an extremely huge sum of money. It seems there was a black sheep of a very wealthy family in one of Doris' direct family line. She was the only surviving member of that family and it all came to her. A brilliant tax attorney had set up the fortune so that Federal, State, and other local tax agencies got very little from the use from the money.

She required a building of at least 10 floors with its own parking facility that was attached to the building.

Then she found a contractor who would do the renovations exactly the way she'd envisioned it. The very building came up repossessed by the bank and was available for practically nothing.

That left finding the correct individuals to help run the other clubs. This actually turned out to be the easiest of all. Once she'd found Bella, or rather, Bella found her, it became obvious that other individuals too would find her. There was just one problem with Bella, she was alone.

An additional element was necessary now to add to the meditation, partners in love as well as in business. So this meant that whatever love partner she found; that partner would be a part of the World and a Dom just as Bella was a Dominatrix; but they would be compatible. This is as it should be for each and every club she would bring into being.

Doris O'Keefe was not afraid of hard work, and she discovered that when it's your money and/or energy going into a project, it was fun; which made it easier to pull off.

When Bella walked into Ms. O's office she'd felt the pieces click into place just like a puzzle whose pieces had been scattered until the central piece had been placed correctly. Then all the other actors that were required to play their parts were attracted and the money train just got into high gear and took off.

It became evident to Ms. O' that she and Bella had some good Karma working and often laughed about how much good Karma was between them. Bella, however, was a very practical individual and laughed with Ms. O'. Bella would have never believed in a million years just how it all came about, so Ms. O' never tried to explain. Why waste the energy it would take.

So with all her generals in place, all Ms. O' had to do was watch the money come in and make sure that the money train was not derailed by anything. She continued to meditate upon the goal at hand. She was almost the happiest she'd been in this lifetime and never worked so damned hard – except maybe childbirth and in many respects what she'd done bringing the building of the clubs, was a birth.

Ms. O' didn't get to see her grandchildren as much as she'd like so she took 3 weeks every Christmas to be with her daughter and grandchildren. Then, as they got older, she'd take another 2 weeks and take them on trips or cruises on ships to interesting places. She figured that when they graduated from high school and college she'd either take them or fund another trip for them.

Her daughter, who was very bright, finally figured out what business it was that her mother was working in and, at first, was shocked and balked. Then she came for a few days by herself and Doris showed her around and the number of people who were club members, not only in Seattle but also in Denver, Colorado, New York City and Atlanta, GA. She'd also hoped that they would have clubs in LA, San Diego and San Francisco before it was all over. She would leave her child and grandchildren better off than when she had them. J. Jenks would see to it that they were all well taken care of.

~o0o~

 


	2. Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Swan answers an ad for manager of a BDSM club and hits it off with the owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had never researched something so much and haven't since. I did on line interviews with both Doms and submissive. They told me stories about things they'd seen and experienced themselves. The following chapters are based upon these experiences.

**Chapter 2**

Bella

Bella sat with her Sunday morning coffee in front of her computer and began the search through Google for the Want Ads on the BDSM sites, hoping for but not expecting to find something that appealed to her, available now. In just two weeks Bella would take her short, long walk that will end her educational career – something that she'd been working toward for the last 10 years. She was finally getting her PhD in Psychology and now she needed a job!

Then her eye caught it.

 

_BDSM club manager needed for soon to be built/opened in_

_the Seattle area. Please call 1-342-5578 and ask for Mrs._

_O'Keefe and make an appointment for an interview. Please_

_bring letters of recommendation and resume. Salary negotiable._

_Must be willing to live on property._

 

That last bit might prove to be problematic, but what the heck. You never know until you look into it. The rest sounded like the dream job for Bella. If she wasn't able to continue to train submissives on a regular basis, at least she'd be where the action was in the BDSM community. Bella had been putting herself through school using the skills and abilities she'd acquired over the past 7 years as a Domme earning a good living, but just not enough for the lifestyle she wanted for herself now.

Bella pulled out her cell phone, entered the phone contact number and then dialed it. "Hello. I'm calling regarding the ad for manager for the new club opening here in Seattle. Is this Mrs. O'Keefe?"

The voice on the other side of the line sounded firm and fairly young. The answer was in the affirmative and the appointment set for that afternoon at 1:00.

As she showered and got ready to find the address where she was to meet with Mrs. O'Keeffe; Bella wondered if she'd be required to perform a scene with this woman or someone else. Or, perhaps this meeting would just involve conversation; or a presentation of her expertise as a Domme as well as her resume and salary requirements. Bella found herself a little excited by the idea of what might happen.

Bella Swan was about 5'3" with chestnut colored hair and beautiful, deep, chocolate brown eyes that were very expressive and easy to read. Her figure was slight with surprisingly full breasts that were 100% Bella; nothing plastic there. Her hips were perfect for her waist and bust measurements. Most of the time she wore her hair in a loose bun with tendrils of hair coming down around her face or a high ponytail. Her complexion was very creamy and when she blushed, which was often, it added just the right amount of color.

Bella didn't wear much makeup, even in scenes. She resembled the "girl next door" which added to her personal allure. She already was in demand in the Seattle area and hadn't had a space in which to hold parties and scenes as she wanted to. She tended to just go to official and unofficial Munch and perform exhibitions with whoever was willing to do them with her. Most of the time it was with new Subs looking to "expose" - if you'll pardon the pun – themselves to the BDSM community.

The last 2 years had not been easy ones while Bella had been working on her doctoral thesis. This meant she not only had to do library searches for historical material, she also had to work training subs that actually paid her for her time and experience. This was how she'd managed to put herself all the way through 10 years of college, and graduate school required for her PhD in Psychology.

**Mrs. O'**

It didn't take Bella as long as she thought it would to find the address but its location and appearance was a shock. It was in a fairly nice part of town that contained office buildings and other business-related buildings. This particular one was by its appearance, an empty 10-story office building with adjacent parking garage. If it had not been for the " _Coming Soon: The House of O'_ " and the security guard on duty at the information counter, Bella would have believed she was at the wrong address. She still was not sure until the guard asked her if she was there to see Mrs. O'Keefe.

Nodding in the affirmative, she was directed to the elevators and told to go to the 6th floor, turn to the right and go to the end of the hall where she'd find the office door. She was to just go in without knocking; Mrs. O' was expecting her. She did as directed, found the office and entered.

On the other side of the office door, she found a reception desk, which was not occupied, and three doors. Bella smiled to herself, thinking of the problem most 1st or 2nd year psychology professors like to present in at least one of their lectures about the enigma of The Three Doors. The door directly behind the reception desk was labeled "Manager" with a blank name plate below awaiting the name of the person chosen to manage. The door on the left was labeled "Housekeeping and Maintenance" and the door on the right, which was labeled "Accounting Office," the name plate below said Mrs. O'Keefe. This door was partially open and from the other side of that door Bella heard a pleasant voice telling her to "come on in."

Mrs. O'Keeffe was at least 60+ in years, a grandmotherly type. _"What the hell?" Oh well_ Bella thought. _Who am I to judge? I'm a Dominatrix looking for a home and Mrs. O'Keefe was looking for a manager for her brand-spanking new BDSM club._

Mrs. O'Keefe was short and stocky, dressed in jeans and a shirt made of t-shirt fabric and looked very much at ease in Bella's presence. Yeah, it was a shock. _Who knew what this old broad had been up to in her past life?_ Bella believed that every decision made brought about a new life.

Mrs. O'Keefe….. She did look more like a grandmother than the owner of a potential goldmine BDSM club.

During the course of the interview, Bella became quite impressed with this grandmotherly woman. Mrs. O'Keefe offered Bella tea, hot or iced, and she poured and asked casually, "How long have you been a Dominatrix, sweetie?"

"Five years."

"Who trained you?"

"Jasper Whitlock. He's based in Houston, Texas. I would go to Houston for short periods of time when I was not in school and I was his sub...long enough to know for sure that I'm not a sub personality, but that of a Domme.

I have been finishing up my PhD in Psychology and I take my _walk_ in two weeks and then I'm done with my formal education."

"What did you write your dissertation on?"

"Funny you should ask; sexual deviants."

Mrs. O' let out the biggest belly laugh Bella could remember ever hearing, but continued with her questions about the Manager's position.

**Mrs. O's POV**

The young woman who answered the advertisement for the Manager's position was very pretty and very well spoken. I liked her and would offer her the job – which I did after a cursory look at her resume; conditionally, upon her background check. Her name was Isabella ("Bella" "Bells") Marie Swan.

When Bella appeared for her interview with Mrs. O'Keefe she was dressed in skinny black jeans and the ever present t-shirt that she liked to wear on her days off.

The plans were for all intents and purposes, Bella or who ever met with Ms. O’s approval, would appear to be the club owner, backed up by a trail of false paperwork involving many offshore shell accounts and corporations. Mrs. O'Keefe would appear as just a sweet retiree, who needed extra income to get by, doing bookkeeping for the club corporation. Mrs. O' was hopeful that people would confide in her more as just a bookkeeper and make their gossip more readily known and help keep the business on the straight and narrow, as well as its employees.

Doris O'Keefe was, however, the owner and sole proprietor of The House of O' and The Irish Washerwoman's, Inc. There was to be a non-disclosure agreement that was totally binding to everyone who signed it. Mrs. O' had a great and ruthless attorney. Only the manager would have knowledge of who the actual owner was.

Doris' baby brother was a PhD in psychology and was very successful in his profession. He was also very aware of what Mrs. O'Keefe was doing. In fact, it'd been his idea that she look for a Dominatrix with a psychology degree and had given her a list of possible names. Bella was about the 10th on her list as potentials, as it turned out; the pick of the litter. Ms. O’ was very pleased that Bella had come on her own accord as it showed her initiative.

"Let me get you to sign this NDA first Bella, then I can tell you about the club, its ownership and what we hope to accomplish here. Let me warn you first, however; that once this is signed, and if it's violated there are very harsh cash penalties that will be held up in court. So, if you have any qualms, please don't sign and we can part company with the hope of seeing each other again in the future."

Bella said she had no problem with the NDA as she'd signed several others in the past without difficulties, and proceeded to sign all the papers in front of her.

Mrs. O' continued then, "I am not only this club's owner but also the CEO of the "Irish Washerwoman Corporation". You will appear to be the sole owner of the corporation; however, it's all a paper shell that will actually stand up to some pretty good investigation. I have a series of shell companies but, never doubt, I am the place that the buck stops" the feisty gray-haired grandmother stated. "Since you've agreed to do this, the contract you'll have to sign will set out our financial agreement along with clauses involving more monies as the club base grows. Will this be agreeable with you?

"I suggest you have a lawyer of your choice. I assure you my attorney is a sleaze and a shark to boot so it's totally binding to both parties. I shall appear to be the bookkeeper hired to keep track of the bucks and financial. As an old, gray-haired, retired woman, people will have no problem expressing their true feelings to me, hopefully. Whereas to you, the owner and manager of this club, they might be more resistant." Mrs. O' then sat back and smiled, inviting questions and/or comments.

"It sounds like heaven to me, Mrs. O'Keefe. I'd love to give it a try if you'd trust me." Bella stated. "I've been wondering what I'd do after I got my degree to support myself after I finished my PhD. The idea of being stuck in an office, seeing whining patients daily was beginning to bother me. I'm not cut out for an office and suits, no matter who designs them." Bella confided.

Doris smiled "I like the fact that you've finished your degree in Psychology, as it'll give the "establishment" more teeth in the BDSM community. Would you mind hanging your sheep skin on the wall in your office?"

Bella agreed, her unique perspective on the BDSM _scene_ would be of great advantage for her subs and trainees, and the club in general. It was Bella's feeling that all Dominatrix's and Dommes should hold advanced degrees in psychology, or at the very least, have some classes in psychology, as it gave such a good perspective in dealing with the submissive.

Bella had already begun to gain a name for herself in the community.

I continued "You don't have a family, Bella? Not to belabor the obvious, but your biological clock is ticking, dear. Family never interested you? I only had the one child myself, and that was enough for me. My grandchildren are the loves of my life."

"No, Mrs. O'Keefe, that's one thing I've never even given much thought. I've never met anyone who's made me believe that could be a possibility for me." Bella flushed, "mind you, I'm not saying it's beyond me, I just have never run across anyone who interests me in that way." Bella smiled at the memories of her past romances. The really important ones seemed to always end badly.

"Now dear, let me explain to you how the club's going to be set up and our future plans for expansion in other areas." Mrs. O' said as she stood up. "Just follow me and we'll talk as we look, OK?"

The property was in a very good upscale part of Seattle and would be a surprise setting for a BDSM club. There was a large parking facility that was attached to the building with private access into the office style building. Evidently, Mrs. O' explained she had come into a substantial sum of money and was willing to invest it in the property and club.

All of the mundane businesses were to be located on the first three floors of the ten story building. Access to the top 7 floors operated only by card key and private entry codes.

From the fourth floor, the elevator was keyed for members only through the seventh floor and would house the club itself. There would be ten full-time playrooms available for members to rent for short periods of time. There was to be a banquet area for monthly parties or special events for the community. Large spaces would be available for those who wish to lease them for private playrooms or special training areas like yoga, martial arts, exercise classes, or however the lessors wanted to utilize the space. However, the club management insisted it had the right to full disclosure as to how those spaces would be used and full access to them for monthly inspections to make sure there were no illegal activities going on within.

From the seventh to the tenth floor there were special access codes and card keys that allowed access to those floors and those would be given only to those who lived in private apartments on the top 3 floors. That space would house the living area for the "staff". The cost of these apartments would be reimbursed to the Club/Corporation on a monthly or yearly basis. It was determined that only singles and couples would be allowed to live in the building. No children whatsoever allowed, except for short visits.

The building's expense overhead would be low as the building was paid for, so there was no _rent_ to pay only the taxes and business licenses. The utilities for the club were nothing – not much call for electricity in the scene rooms and what little was used was minuscule. The rest of the building, that was living space, would be billed directly to those who leased those spaces privately. The businesses that would occupy the first three floors would be responsible for their buildout cost according to the contacts and/ or lease agreements signed by the _Irish Washerwoman_ corporation. To the individual club the businesses would pay a percentage of the monthly gross as a second contract specified.

Mrs. O' took Bella on a tour of the top 3 floors and told her to pick her personal living space. The cost per square foot would be calculated into her gross annual income as her space would be rent free for the term of her contract.

As soon as the background check on Bella came back clear and the build out of her apartment there, she could begin to move into her space.

Bella was slightly amused by Mrs. O's very business-like attitudes. She liked it, actually, and in truth, Bella was drawn to Mrs. O' and felt she'd met a friend for life.

Strange, Bella never trusted anyone upon first meeting.

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love, gratitude and thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.


	3. The Applicants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet and hear about the applicants for the various positions open for The House of O'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta Jyl, and my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.

**Chapter 3**

The Applicants

 

The ad for managers of the other subsidiary clubs that Ms. O' was going to build appeared the next week after Bella discussed some ideas that she had with the builder who was going to build-out her apartment. It would be several weeks before it was to be completed, but it was underway, as well as the other floors of the club, which were being built-out by several other builders.

Ms. O' never ceased to amaze Bella with her knowledge of seemingly everything. Ms. O' knew about construction, the BDSM equipment needed for the various playrooms, as well as the mats that would be required for the yoga room, lighting fixtures and many other items that never occurred to Bella to even think would go into building the club. She was learning a great deal just being around Ms. O'.

The ad read as follows:

_Managers needed for new BDSM clubs being built in_

_various parts of the US. Please call 1-***-***-**** and_

_ask for Ms. O'Keefe to make an appointment for an interview._

_Please bring letters of recommendation and full resume._

_Salary negotiable. Must be willing to relocate and live on the property._

By 6:00 p.m. the following night, after the ad appeared online, they had several appointments for applicants over the next several days.

Bella would sit-in with Ms. O' during all the interviews. It would be very interesting to go through this process with Ms. O' as Bella had never interviewed potential employees before.

The first position that needed to be filled was the secretary/receptionist for the office area. Bella found it quite irksome dealing with answering phones and other duties necessary in running an office. If she'd wanted to be in an office she'd have hung up her shingle and opened her own practice using her psychology degree.

The interviews lasted a week before both Ms. O' and Bella agreed upon a forty-something woman who was a widow with no children, who could type 75 wpm, answer phones and keep track of several things at the same time. Bella was in awe of this woman who was capable of doing these tasks that somehow baffled her!

The second project was finding a good security company for the first 3 floors of the building, and one for the actual club which was proving to be a bit tricky. Finally, Ms. O' called her lawyer, Jason Jenks, and asked for his assistance with the security issue. Mr. Jenks agreed to assist and it turned out he did it perfectly.

Things were perking right along.

It was such a relief to know that when Bella got downstairs after checking on the construction of her apartment, Ms. Cope would be sitting behind that desk and all the messages that Bella needed to handle would be in a neat little pile in a basket, on Ms. Cope's desk, waiting for her.

This morning, Ms. Cope told her that Ms. O' wanted to see her as soon as she came downstairs from her inspection of the work in progress. Bella wondered what was up and turned to go to the door to the right of Ms Cope's desk; she knocked lightly and Ms. O' asked her to come in.

Flopping down in the chair across from Ms. O' Bella asked "So, what's up?"

"We have many email applicants for the club’s other positions and we need to decide which ones we want to interview," was Ms. O's reply.

On Ms. O's desk was what appeared to be a daunting stack of messages. There were 10 to be exact. So, Ms. O' picked up the first in the stack and read the name, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, a married couple. He was a doctor who was ready to retire though he didn't want to be idle. He and Esme were both very much into BDSM, with Carlisle the Dom, and Esme his submissive. It was stated, however, that Esme did sometimes dominate scenes at parties. They went into the _interested_ stack.

When Ms. O' picked up the next one, her eyes got wide and her mouth formed an "O." "Listen to this, another married couple! Rosalie Hale is a lawyer licensed in Washington State as well as New York State, and Emmett McCarty is an Engineer. Oh My! They are both Doms, but sometimes scene together as Switches!" Bella was definitely impressed by their professions. "A lawyer. That could come in handy, and an Engineer would be beneficial for the construction of the club," she remarked. This couple also went into the _interested_ pile.

Next was an Aro Volturi, but neither Ms.O' nor Bella had a good feeling about this guy. His name went into the _not interested_ pile.

Then there was a woman named Jane who seemed to be more interested in being able to inflict pain than anything else. She definitely was not right for the job either and joined Mr. Volturi. Both Ms. O' and Bella were working from intuition here. Ms. Cope would draft a formal letter to those names that went into the _not interested_ stack thanking them for their interest, but at the time, the club was not interested in hiring them. Several more were added to that category before they were finished for the day.

Bella came across the name Jasper Whitlock. "By all means Ms. O', you should interview Jasper. I'd say hire him off hand, but you really should talk with him for yourself."

"Bella, sweetie, if he's okay with you, he is okay with me. He's definitely going into the _interested_ pile."

And so it went through the rest of the pile of people applying for interviews.

~o0o~

Ms. O' picked up her phone and dialed Carlisle Cullen's number. He was not home, _of course, he IS a doctor_ , but she spoke with Esme. "Yes, they would _love to interview_ , how about next Wednesday? That's Carlisle's next day off from the hospital. Could we bring along our two adult children? They were looking for permanent positions too. They are all involved in the BDSM community." Ms. O' eyebrows shot up at that as did Bella's.

"The family that fucks together …?" Ms. O' offered. Both she and Bella had a good laugh and continued with the task at hand.

So, it was decided that the Cullen Clan would be coming in Wednesday, of the next week, at 11:00 a.m. That should be an interesting morning's work; probably going into the afternoon.

Ms. O' then asked Bella to call the next applicant and set up an interview time and date. Bella phoned Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty and spoke with Rosalie's secretary who told her Rosalie was in court.

"Could you please have her call me back? This is Bella Swan, I am connected to the Ms. O'Keefe matter," Bella told the secretary.

So, Hale and McCarty went into a folder that was to become the pending file. Ms. O' and Bella continued on through the stack, rejecting those that were left. About thirty minutes later, just as the last of the applicants reached the rejected folder, Ms. Cope buzzed saying "there is a Ms. Hale on line two for Ms Swan."

Bella put the call on the speaker so Ms. O' could hear both sides of the conversation, "Ms. Hale? Hello, this is Bella Swan. I have you on the speaker so my accountant can hear our conversation. I'm so happy that you were able to get back to us so quickly. We were wondering when it would be a good time for us to interview you and your husband." Bella arched one of her eyebrows in surprise at Rosalie's reply. "Yes, tomorrow morning would be fine, 10:00 o'clock?" Bella looked at Ms. O' for a negative reaction, but got a nod, instead. "Yes, 10:00 a.m. will be just fine. We'll see you then."

The next hour went with Bella and Ms. O' talking about schedules furnishings and equipment approvals. Bella wondered, and not for the first time, where all the money was coming from to outfit the club as well as buy the building, here and also in the other cities, where she planned on opening clubs. She assumed however, that someday all would be revealed.

Before Bella left Ms. O' for the rest of her scheduled day, Bella asked, "Ms. O', how do you know so much about BDSM to begin with...if you don't mind my asking."

"No, Bella, I don't mind you asking at all. Someday, I may just tell you too," she said with a huge smile. "Let's just say, I've had an _interesting_ life."

At 2:00 p.m., Bella had another appointment with the contractor doing the build-out of her apartment. She was very excited about this. The cost would need to be repaid to Ms. O' one way or another, but it would be taken care of in the near future. The repayment clause was in the 5-year contract Bella had signed with Ms. O'Keefe. Bella had some money coming from her father's will. He'd passed away rather suddenly last summer from a massive heart attack. Bella mused that Charlie always had worried too much and had not taken care of himself properly; eating all those fatty foods, and not getting any exercise.

And, so the day went.

That night, Bella found herself at home, dressed in sweats, sitting crossed-legged on the floor with a bowl of pasta in her lap watching a movie, alone, in her small apartment. She went to bed around 11:00 p.m. and actually slept soundly. Well, for her it was soundly. Most nights, she tended to wake up, drenched in sweat, after having bad dreams. But, they were just bad dreams.

~o0o~

 

 


	4. Rosalie Hale/Emmett McCarty Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie and Emmett are interviewed by Bella and Ms. O' with flashbacks by the couple of their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published in September 2011 as my very first story for Fan Fiction and is now in the process of being re-edited. I have not deleted any of the chapters just in case someone was reading them.  Please understand that there were some serious problems with the original published chapters. As I re-post a chapter I'll note in the Title section that it's been "re-edited". Not saying that all the errors will be totally corrected, but we're trying.

Chapter 4

Rosalie Hale/Emmett McCarty

At 10:00 the next morning was the first interview with Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty, and they were on time.

Ms. Cope showed them into the interview room on the same floor that housed the office. This room would eventually have a large oval table with comfortable chairs, but for now, it only has a wall of windows, a concrete floor, and a folding table with chairs. Eventually, the wall in the hall would be all glass, too. The plans for it were very beautiful.

Bella and Ms. O' walked into the room and saw a stunning blonde woman and a dark-haired hulk of a man. They both rose as Bella and Ms. O' entered. “Please sit,” Bella requested. It had been determined that, in these interviews, Bella would take the lead since she was supposed to be the club's manager/owner.

Introductions were made all around and the couple handed their resumes and letters of recommendation to Bella. While Bella glanced at the resumes, Ms. Cope came in carrying a tray of coffee and tea along with cups and all the trimmings.

As Bella glanced over Rosalie's resume, Ms. O' looked at Emmett's. They each made notations on them for items they wanted to discuss with the couple.

“First, let me apologize to you. I'm very new at interviewing prospective employees, so, if I don't ask the right questions, I’d appreciate your help,” Bella stated before she began with her notations on Hale's resume.

“It says you got your law degree from Harvard. That's impressive, Rosalie. Why don't you have your own law firm?” Bella asked.

Rose responded smiling, “I enjoy the law, but find it much more stressful and time-consuming than I really want to give it. There are other things in life that I'd like to experience. I find I can practice law by just being part of a firm as an associate. This way I have more time to spend with my husband. We truly do enjoy being together.”

“So, you are willing to relocate to another state? And you would prefer New York State, if possible,” Bella smiled at the raised eyebrows. “I'm guessing that's because you're also licensed to practice law there,” Rosalie nodded. “I see, however,” Bella continued, “that you have no experience at all with managing other people. What makes you feel you could handle the job of managing a large BDSM club?”

Rosalie thought for a second before she replied. “I am good with people and I can handle a great deal of stress at one time. Besides, I am a very quick study and am willing to give this new experience a try. I really think I'd be very good at it,” Smiling, she added, “Besides, I'm a lawyer and that will usually give people a great deal of pause.”

“Emmett, I see that you own your own construction and engineering company. Can you just up and leave that company and make a move to, say, New York?” Ms. O' asked.

“It won't be a problem. There is another construction/engineering company that's been trying to buy me out for the last year. As for moving to New York, both Rose and I are originally from there. It'll be like going home,” Emmett responds.

“Also, I see that you have over 100 employees working for you currently. You must know how to delegate tasks well to be able to manage that many employees?”

Emmett nods. “Yes, I do. My father was in construction, so I grew up with it, as well as helping my father on job sites all through school.”

Bella and Ms. O' exchanged glances. Then, a question which was really not something that was important to the decision-making process, just curiosity, occurred to Ms. O’. “So, where did you two meet?” Ms. O' asked. It had been decided that any overtly personal questions would come from the older woman, since people tended to not become too upset when asked by a “mature” person.

Emmett grinned and Rosalie seemed to blush. “At a munch close to home. It was almost love at first sight. We've been together ever since,” Emmett volunteered.

~Flash back~ Rosalie’s pov~

“ _Another GD munch._ Sigh _. Why do I even bother to go to these events anymore? Nothing ever happens...I never see anyone I'm remotely interested in. So many of the membership are not educated enough for me. OK. Admit it. You've become such a snob, Rose._ Sigh _. I think I'll just go home.”_ Rose finds her coat and has her hand on the door when she feels something, a weird kind of electricity. She raises her eyes to look outside when she realizes there's a large man standing outside with his hand on the door, also. It's like their hands are meeting through the glass of the door, and this electricity passes through the glass toward each other.

Rose automatically steps back and allows this man to enter. He's the largest, best-built man Rose has seen in years. She looks up into his eyes. They are the darkest brown ever with long dark lashes surrounding them. His hair is cut short and there are water droplets in it. _It must be raining again – damn_. Rose can't seem to get away from those eyes. They hold her as if she's rooted to the spot she's standing on.

He is standing in front of her and she's tongue-tied. _He's smiling down at me. Yikes!_

“Hello. I'm Emmett McCarty,” introducing himself and extending his hand.

“Err, emh, I'm Rose, err aaa Rosalie Hale,” I manage to mumble.

 _Huge grin and dimples! Why does there have to be dimples?!_ For the first time in her life, she cannot come up with anything snarky to say.

“If you were leaving, please don't. I want to get to know you better. You’re beautiful,” Emmett enthuses. “Rosalie. Rose, a beautiful flower whose fragrance captivates.”

 _Oh my. Panty-wetting time. That is, if I had any on._ Rose's inner dialog stammers.

“Errr, yes, I was, but I think I'll stay now,” she smiles up into Emmett's eyes. “It just got interesting.”

Emmett grabs Rose by the hand and they manage to work their way through the crowd and find a small table tucked away where they are not too visible to the rest of the group. They talk for what seems like hours.

Rose brings Emmett back to her apartment – which is something she NEVER does. She's so smitten with this man. The raw sexual energy between them is tangible. No playroom for this one, at least not now. _I don't even care what he does for a living. I want him, and I want him now!_ No sooner are they through her apartment door when she throws her keys and coat on the floor, and backs Emmett up against the door. He grins at her as she grabs his face in both her hands and plants a wet open-mouthed kiss on his lips. _Oh. My. God. But his lips are soooo soft._

Emmett's arms fold around Rose's body and he returns, with equal passion, the kiss.

_Oh. My._

Rose breaks the kiss. Grabs Emmett by the shirt front, turns and leads him to her bedroom. She pushes him down on the bed, turns on the light on her bedside table, and begins to strip. First, she kicks off her 5-inch designer heels; then she slowly pulls her tee shirt over her head. She hears an audible gasp escape Emmett. _Damn right. Best tits you've ever seen, and they are all me Buster!_ She then comes to Emmett and begins to pull his shirt off him. She hikes up her skirt and sits astride him. “I want you, and I want you now,” Rose states flatly.

Emmett wastes no time burying his face between her huge tits. He then opens his mouth and closes it upon Rose's very large areola; her nipples are very hard and extended. Rose hisses as Emmett begins to suckle, nip and bite her. She's squirming and very wet now. This is torture. “I want you inside me. Now,” Rose breathes.

Emmett picks her up and places her feet on the floor. His hands only leave her wonderful, warm and very full curvy body long enough to take off his slacks and briefs. He then grabs Rose roughly, turns her body, and falls on top of her on the bed.

Rose wraps her legs around Emmett and feels how very huge his sex is and smiles to herself. _My kind of man! I hope he really measures up! Oh. My. God. He's got the largest dick and wonderfully soft lips. I think I'm in LOVE!_

With one thrust, Emmett enters Rosalie and they both gasp with the severe pleasure they experience. It doesn't take them long at all to achieve orgasm, and then they both have multiple orgasms together. Rose cannot remember ever having experienced this with a man before. _This one is not getting away from me! I'll find out about him later. More! I want more!_ She doesn't know, for sure, how many more orgasms she has as she loses count after 4, her previous personal best.

~Flash back~Emmett~

 _This town sucks. I'm so fucking bored I could just bust. If I don't find someone/thing soon to break this monotony, I'll close my business and go somewhere else. You'd think a city the size of Seattle would have_... Emmett's inner dialog is interrupted as he puts his hand on the door and feels a weird kind of electricity like he's never experienced before. He looks up and sees the most stunning, beautiful, statuesque blonde he's ever seen. If she fucks as good as she looks, he'll never leave her and he'll just fuck her brains out and her pussy off. _Please. Please. Please. Let her be alone and horny._

His eyes never leave hers as she backs up allowing him access to the building. He stands there smiling down at her. _Huge, wonderful tits. I wonder if she'll allow me to cum between them. Can I bite them? Wonder if she bruises easily. Hmm. The possibilities._

“Hello. I'm Emmett McCarty,” introducing himself and extending his hand.

“Err, emh, I'm Rose, err aaa Rosalie Hale,” she stammers out.

“If you were leaving, please don't. I want to get to know you better. You’re beautiful,” Emmett enthuses. “Rosalie. Rose. A beautiful flower whose fragrance captivates.”

“Errr, yes I was, but I think I'll stay now,” she smiles up into his eyes. “It just got interesting.”

He grabs Rose by the hand and they manage to work their way through the crowd and find a small table tucked away where they are not too visible to the rest of the group. They talk for what seems like hours.

 _YES!!_ Rose brings him to her apartment. Opens the door. Pulls him inside, slams the door shut, throws her keys and coat on the floor, and backs him up against the door. He grins at her as she grabs his face in both her hands and plants a wet open-mouthed kiss on his lips. _YES!!_ He returns the kiss equally open and wet.

Rose breaks the kiss. Grabs him by the shirt front, turns and leads him to her bedroom. She pushes him down on the bed, turns on the light on her bedside table, and begins to strip. First, she kicks off her 5-inch designer heels. _She's not as tall as I thought. Funny I didn't even notice her shoes._ Then she slowly pulls her tee shirt over her head. He lets out an audible gasp. _Best tits I've ever seen; and they look totally natural! Oh! I've died and gone to heaven._ She then comes to him and begins to pull his shirt off. He puts his hands on her hips and realizes she's not wearing panties. She hikes up her skirt and sits astride him. “I want you, and I want you now,” Rose states flatly.

He wastes no time burying his face between her huge tits. Then, he opens his mouth and closes it upon Rose's very large areola; her nipples are very hard and extended. Rose hisses as he begins to suckle, nip and bite her. She's squirming and very wet now. This is torture. “I want you inside me. Now,” Rose breathes.

He picks her up and places her feet on the floor. His hands only leave her wonderful warm and very full and curvy body long enough to take off his slacks and briefs. He then grabs Rose roughly, turns her body, and falls on top of her on the bed.

She wraps her legs around him and he does not waste a nanosecond before his very large and substantial cock is buried inside her wonderful, warm and very wet pussy. _Oh! I am in heaven._ He explodes within her and her orgasm is so strong it milks every ounce of juice he's got in him. Neither of them are finished though, and the night continues with huge orgasms for them both. He loses count after 4, his last personal best night. _I am dead. This is heaven or hell. I don't care which. I just want it to continue._

_**...** _

_End flashbacks_

“Thank you both for coming in. We are very interested in you as a couple for the club opening in New York City. However, we do have several more to interview before we can make an informed decision. May we take a couple of days before we get back to you?” Bella stood and offered her hand to Rosalie, first, then Emmett and Ms. Cope seemed to appear out of nowhere to show them out. As they pass Ms. Cope's desk, she stops them and gives them the pack of papers that include the NDA that must be signed before they can openly discuss the club with Bella.

Bella picks up the folders and goes back into Ms. O's office. The rest of the day was spent returning phone calls and making appointments for various projects and positions. When all her chores and appointments had been seen too, Bella went home and got ready to meet Jasper at a very good restaurant not far from her apartment, as he'd called her the previous night and they'd set up a date for dinner and drinks.

Ms. O'Keefe's POV Rosalie and Emmett's interview:

Bella and I walk into the conference room and there sits this lush blonde with huge tits – they look real, too – and this giant of a young man. The pair of them looks daunting and I sure as hell wouldn't want to mess with either of them separately and even less as a pair united against me. _I think we have a winning combination, I sure hope the background checks come back clean enough. If they are willing to relocate to NYC we'll make a fortune there, too._ Dollar signs float before my eyes. The quarterly balance sheets all in the black, dance before my eyes.

Bella hands me Emmett's resume and I'm totally impressed. _Holy shit. An engineering degree from MIT. Holy Shit._ _Did I hear Bella say that Rose's degree is from Brown, no Harvard. Oh! My! What a find these two are. Please let their background checks be clean! What have we done right to draw this pair? See, correct visualization works!_

_If Bella wants them, I do, too. I can't see any reason why she wouldn't, though. But, if Bella doesn't think they'd work out, I'll go along with her. She'd know what to look for. (Oh yes, note to self, check out what kind of psychological test Bella wants our Doms to take.)_

_So far, we are doing well with our collective intuition. I think Jasper's next. Looking forward to meeting this young man as he trained Bella._

_Oops, Rose and Emmett are about to leave. Better join in the conversation._

_Ok. Back to the grindstone. Make sure Jenks is working on those background checks. God knows we are paying him enough to have them done pronto!_

~o0o~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta Jyl, and my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.


	5. The Jasper Whitlock Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper Whitlock comes to interview for a job.  
> This chapter is long and contains some history between Bella and Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: First published in September 2011 as my very first story for Fan Fiction and is now in the process of being re-edited. I have not deleted any of the chapters just in case someone was reading them.  Please understand that there were some serious problems with the original published chapters. As I re-post a chapter I'll note in the Title section that it's been "re-edited". Not saying that all the errors will be totally corrected, but we're trying.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Chapter 5

Jasper Whitlock Interview

Over the past several years, Bella had only seen Jasper a couple of times, but they did email back and forth about every month or so. Jasper was as good looking as he'd been the first day she'd met him. He was tall and blonde with a body that any Greek God would have wanted. His eyes were brown, but not the chocolate Bella's were, they had flecks of gold floating in them. Over all, Bella thought Jasper a very good looking man and was surprised that he'd not found a partner within the lifestyle, just as she'd wondered over the years why she'd not found someone, either.

“So, Bella! You're moving up in the World. Congrats on your new job. It sounds like it's the dream job.”

Bella laughed. “Yeah, who'd believe it right? Would you have believed 5 years ago when you were trying to train me as a submissive and I failed so miserably and we decided to try to train me as a dominatrix that someday I'd be handed the keys to a multimillion dollar business? I still have to pinch myself to believe I'm awake!”

“Gotta admit, I would not have believed it was possible, at that time,” Jasper smiled, “but with your psychology shingle hanging out there, you will probably do very well. I know I've heard very good things about you from other doms I've run across in the last several years,” Jasper grinned and continued. “I'd be willing to bet, that once you're up and running, you'll have requests from willing subs by the dozens.”

 

_~flashback~_

“ _The submissive will keep her eyes on the floor unless given express permission to do otherwise. This is the third time today I've had to remind you of this. I see punishment is in order so the submissive will be able to remember instructions._

“ _Stand up. Walk over to the whipping bench and assume the position. How many strokes did you get last time, Isabella? You may answer me.”_

“ _Five, Sir.”_

“ _That was for not listening and not following instructions. Today's will cost you five additional for each time you failed to follow your Dom’s instructions. That's a total of fifteen, Isabella, plus the original five for a total of twenty. From here on out, every time you do not follow your instructions to the letter and at once, it'll be twenty plus. Perhaps you'll learn to obey and be a good little submissive.”_

“ _Do you have anything to say for yourself, Isabella?”_

_Keeping her eyes down she answered. “I don't want to do this, Sir.”_

_Without a warning, Jasper had Bella by the back of her neck and middle of her bare back, with one of his legs between hers forcing her down onto the bench. He managed to have her strapped down with a gag in her mouth before she knew what had hit her._

_Jasper hunkered down so he was eye level with Bella. Her eyes were huge with disbelief and rage and she was trying to speak with the ball gag in her mouth. “You begged me to take you on as a student, Isabella. I warned you more than once that I didn't think you'd make a good submissive. I'm simply proving my point. If you want to leave after this, then so be it, but you must learn there are consequences for your actions.”_

_He walks over to the wall where all the whips, straps, paddles and canes are hanging, selects a paddle and returns to the whipping bench. The first five strokes are warm-up hits. The next five are heavier, and each subsequent five become heavier and stronger. Jasper is an expert, however, and there will be no bruising or skin damage – as is possible such a strong and extended paddling. Before he turns her loose, he applies a soothing cream that will prevent most of the lingering ache._

_Before he removed her gag and bindings, he hunkers down so she can see him. “Bella, I'm sure this will end your training as a submissive. However, I'd like to suggest you try letting me train you as a Dom. I think you’ve got that in you. Think about it before you come after me with a knife or a gun – which I'm sure you’re capable of.”_

_He removes the gag to a torrent of profanities and the safe word “RED, RED, RED, FUCKING RED!”_

_Bella fled the playroom._

_Jasper didn't see her for several hours. However, when it's time to start supper, she's in the kitchen gathering the fixings for it._

“ _Glad to see you haven't packed up and called a cab. I rather enjoy your company and I was serious about training you as a Dominatrix instead of a submissive or do you have a butcher knife hidden somewhere?”_

“ _No, I don't have a butcher knife hidden,” not looking at him, Bella went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine and poured them both a glass. She tooks a long sip from hers and nodded her head. Looking Jasper square in the face, “You made your point more than adequately, Jasper. I will never make it as a submissive.”_

_~End flashback~_

Bella began giggling. “I have had a lot of messages left on my machine for prospective subs, and even a couple of Doms who wanted to meet for drinks.”

“Wow,” Jasper whistled, “You go, girlfriend!”

“So, Jasper,” Bella looked down at the table and asked, “What's been going on with you?”

Jasper sighed. “Well, I guess you heard that Tanya left me. Said she was bored and needed a change of scene.”

Bella looked up from the table, and the silverware she'd been playing with, “Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry, Jasper. I knew she meant something to you.”

“Thanks, Bella,” Jasper smiled fondly at Bella, “but that's the way it seems to go in this BDSM world of ours. But tell me about this new chain of clubs that you get to be the General Manager of.”

Bella grimaced, “I can't give you any details, Jasper, until you sign the NDA in the morning, but I can tell you this, it's going to be big, very big. I'm so happy that you're willing to come in and talk to us,” Then very conspiratorially, “I can tell you that if you want to be IN, it's yours.”

The rest of the evening was spent talking about old friends and the latest gossip in the BDSM world.

The next morning at 10:00 a.m. sharp, Jasper presented himself to Ms. Cope asking to see Ms. Swan and Ms. O'Keefe and that he had an appointment. Ms. Cope knocked on Bella's door, stuck her head in and informed her that Mr. Whitlock was here for his 10:00 o'clock appointment. Then, Ms. Cope did something that made Bella giggle. Ms. Cope fanned herself and rolled her eyes expressing how good looking and well-built Jasper was.

Bella got up and followed Ms. Cope out into the reception area. She hugged Jasper, and then she turned back to Ms. Cope, asked her to give the NDA to Jasper to read and sign, and to give her a buzz when they were completed.

After Jasper signed the NDA required, and it had been notarized by Ms. Cope, Bella asked Jasper to follow her. She then knocked on Ms. O's door and went in with Jasper on her heels. “Ms. O'Keefe, I'd like to introduce you to Jasper Whitlock,” Bella smiled and motioned Jasper to take a seat in front of Ms. O'.

Once they were all seated, Bella explained to Jasper why Ms. O' was going to interview him, as well. “The investors want to make sure that the clubs stay as a profit making basis, so they hired Ms. O'Keefe as kind of a silent manager whose job it is to watch the monthly bottom line. She's also supposed to keep her ear to the ground for any damaging gossip about the clubs, if possible. So, you'll see her drifting around the club's facilities at various times. Therefore, you can see why the investors would also want to be aware of the personnel that are being hired to fill the positions within the club's structure.”

Jasper nodded and asked, “But, Bella, you're the one doing the hiring, right? or will there be further interviews?”

Smiling, Bella said yes, she would be doing the hiring. Jasper didn't need to know that it had been decided last week that when his name first surfaced that he'd be hired for the Atlanta club once Bella told Ms. O' about him. “Also, we'd like to send you to Atlanta to begin looking for suitable sites for the one that's going to be built there. You'll be on salary from the time you decide to join us.”

Jasper broke into a huge smile, “Why, ladies, I'd be most honored to become a member of this organization!” he drawled in his best Texas accent.

The three of them began to discuss what his position would entail, salary, and what type of building he'd need to look for. They also discussed the fact that they were currently interviewing other potential managers for the clubs on the drawing board for Denver, or Colorado Springs. New York City, Los Angeles, and San Francisco.

“Jasper, if you're going to be around, I'd like you to sit in on the other interviews. Your opinion on the qualifications for Dom managers would be a great help. You've been at this far longer than I have and know many more people,” Bella stated.

Jasper leaned back in his chair and stretched his long legs out and visibly relaxed into the conversation. “I'll have to go back and pack up my apartment in Houston, but that shouldn't take too long.”

Bella smiled at her friend, “You're welcome to stay with me while you're here. I have a two bedroom apartment with nothing in that second one but a bed and chest of drawers. Then you'd be able to come and go as you wish.”

A huge grin split Jasper's face. “Thank you, Bells! That's mighty kindly of ya. I guess I can be back here in a week or sooner. I could just put everything into storage and then drive my car back here. I don't have a whole lot to worry about actually. I wasn't left with much of anything. Most of what was in my previous apartment belonged to Tanya, so I'll catch my flight this afternoon at 3:00 p.m. and get the ball rolling. Meantime Bells, if you have any questions about any potential applicants, just give me a call and I'll be happy to help if I can.”

With that Jasper stood up, shook Ms. O'Keeffe’s hand and turned for the door. Bella followed him out to the elevators and returned to stand in front of Ms. Cope's desk. Ms. Cope again fanned herself. “Oh. My. God. Bella, he's beauuutiful!!”

“Yep he sure is, and he trained me to be a Dominatrix,” Bella supplied. “It was tough sometimes keeping to strictly business, I can tell you!” Bella smiled and remembered the first time she'd met Jasper, then brought herself back to the present.

That night Bella got a call from Jasper telling her he could be back in Seattle by Friday afternoon, and would need a spot to hang his hat if the offer was still open.

“Oh Jasper that's such good news! We have a family of Doms and subs coming in Wednesday morning and could really use your input,” Bella laughed. “I honestly found that prospect a little daunting, actually.”

“Who are they?” Jasper questioned, “Maybe I've heard of them.”

“Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme, and their two children, Edward and Alice. Have you heard of them?” Bella replied.

“Carlisle Cullen. Hmm, doctor you say?” Jasper was thinking. He startled Bella with an “OH! Is he taller than me with hair that's a very pale blond, and Esme, is she about 5'5” with caramel colored hair, brown eyes?”

Bella sighed, “I wouldn't know Jasper, I haven't met them as of yet, but I'm willing to bet you're right because from what I've been able to find out, they both have been quite active along the West Coast scene,” Bella supplied. “Anyway, they're coming in Wednesday morning and with you here to help with the interview process we should get through them sooner. To be honest, I wanted to call them back to see if we could reschedule the rest of the family for another day.”

“Ok. Now, as for Edward Cullen, I've heard the name, and Bells, if he's the one I think he is, you will be in danger of falling for this young man. He's just your type,” Jasper jibed.

“Oh yeah, sure. There are so many out there that have been after me,” Bella laughed. She couldn't see it herself. She was OK and kept herself in shape but there were so many others out there who had so much more appeal.

“Bells, you still don't see yourself very clearly, do you?” Jasper sighed. “Well, we'll see what happens Wednesday morning. See you Friday night, Bells. I'm looking forward to working with you again,” and with that, Jasper disconnected.

Friday afternoon Bella's cell buzzed. It was Jasper calling. He'd just hit the Seattle city limits and wanted to know where he could park his wheels. Bella told him that she'd made arrangements for him to park in the tenant parking area, right next to her BMW. Later, Bella's phone buzzed again with a text from Jasper that he was pulling into the parking lot and that he'd see her in a bit.

No more than 10 minutes later, there was a knock on Bella's apartment door. When she opened it, there was Jasper, all smiles, with a bottle of champagne in one hand and a duffle over his shoulder.

Bella bowed and motioned Jasper inside. Once in, he put the duffel on the floor, the champagne on an end table and gave Bella a huge hug. “Ahgg, you feel good! I didn't think I'd ever get here and now I'm supposed to drive to Atlanta? I'm rethinking that one,” Releasing Bella, he inhaled appreciatively. “Hmm, what'cha cooking, hot stuff?”

Bella curtsied, “Just a pasta dish, but one I think that'll appeal to your Texas taste buds. It's not often I get to do spicy dishes. No one I know appreciates them.”

The rest of the evening was quiet since Jasper was beat from his long drive from Houston. The next day was Saturday and Bella spent it as she always did with a run in the morning followed by a work out at the gym built in her apartment building. This Saturday was different only in that Jasper had joined her. It was, after all, Jasper who'd gotten Bella started in this exercise regiment almost six years ago.

That night they went to the monthly munch held in Seattle. It was being held in one of the more out of the way watering holes, but it was large enough to hold the community.

The munch was all a buzz when they got a load of Bella walking in with Jasper. Immediately, Bella saw Rosalie and Emmett sitting at a table talking to another couple, and she asked Jasper to follow her so he could meet the couple being considered for the NYC club. All that was holding up the confirmation was the background check. Jenks hadn't said what was holding it up but that he'd have it, for sure, by Monday.

When Emmett saw Bella coming over to them, he leaned over and spoke to Rosalie. Emmett rose as Bella reached the table. “Please forgive me for interrupting you; I just wanted to introduce you both to Jasper Whitlock. He's the Dom that trained me,” She turned to Jasper and indicated, “Jasper Whitlock, this is Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty.” Jasper shook hands with both Emmett and Rosalie. Then Bella turned to walk away when Rosalie stopped her.

“Please Bella, don't go. We had just stopped to say hi to these two. We met them last month, but I have to admit, I've forgotten their names.” It was then that Bella looked closely at the couple sitting across from Rose and Emmett, she couldn't say that she'd seen either of them before, or at least didn't remember seeing them. Introductions were then made all the way round again. Rose and Emmett moved away from the table and together Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella found a table where they could sit and talk.

“Rosalie...” Bella started but was interrupted by Rosalie.

“Look Bella, you might was well start calling me Rose because I think we're going to be talking to each other a great deal in the near future and I really prefer Rose to Rosalie,” She then looked affectionately over to her husband, “And this hulk here,” she punched his shoulder, “you can call “Em. Okkkk???”

“Ok, Rose and Em. Thanks. I know I prefer Bella to Isabella myself! It's good that you two are here tonight so you can get to know Jasper. He's been hired to start-up and manage the Atlanta branch, and is going to help me talk to prospective associates,” Bella told them.

“Speaking of prospective employees, what's the verdict?” Rosalie asked, cocking her head to one side watching Bella for reactions.

“I can't tell you a definite for sure, but it looks very good. The hold up on immediate confirmation is the background check, but that's supposed to clear by Monday at noon. May I call you then?” Bella confided to them.

Then there was someone standing next to the table wanting Bella's attention, and that ended that conversation. Bella stood to go speak to whomever it was that wanted her attention. “You get to know Jasper, he's a very interesting individual,” then to Jasper, “If you decide you want to leave before I get back this way, just find me and we'll go,” then she left and went across the room.

The three of them watched Bella walk across the room. Emmett whistled, looked at Jasper and asked, “You two a couple?”.

Jasper laughed. “I used to wish that, but Bella's become one of my best friends both in and out of the _Scene_. She's a very good Dominatrix, too. She does great suspension work and is also extremely good with floggers and canes. Did you two know she's just finished her PhD in Psychology?” Jasper smiled proudly. “When I met Bella she was working on her Masters and she spent a summer with me training so she could earn money teaching submissives and others to become Doms. She managed to pay for her education and personal upkeep on what she made. I was, and still am, very proud of her.”

Rosalie looked toward Bella, nodding with something like respect in her eyes and Emmett whistled again. “All that and a mind too!”

That cost Emmett a punch to his shoulder from Rosalie. “Hey, watch it, Buster! You're mine and don't you forget it!” Rosalie bellowed.

“Yes, that's quite impressive. No wonder she was offered this huge job. I sure as hell wouldn't want it. Too much potential for pressure. I prefer to not have any more stress in my life than Emmett,” With that last, Rosalie looked with deep affection and oozing sexuality at her husband. That earned Rosalie a deep kiss from Emmett and Jasper was beginning to think they should get a room.

But they broke apart remembering where they were. So, when they were more composed, Jasper said, “So, tell me about yourselves and what your experiences have been in our world.”

Two hours later, Jasper found Bella talking with a group of other Doms, and introductions followed all around. “You ready to go? If not, I'll see you back at the apartment. I'm still pretty tired still from the long drive.”

Bella nodded to him, “I'll follow in a little while. I'm trying to get a membership drive going here.”

“You go, girlfriend. I'll see ya back at the ranch,” Jasper started to walk away, then stopped, “What's to snack on, Bells?”

The next morning they ran three miles rather than the usual six, because it started raining heavily and it was far from pleasant being wet. They dried off and then Bella took Jasper to the building and began to show him around; showing him the blueprints and plans for the complete build-out.

When they were done looking at the plans and Jasper heard what was planned, he let out a whistle. “Wow, Bells, I hadn't realized the whole building was going to be the club. Well, all but the first three floors. I'd even bet money that the majority of the tenants will be BDSM related shops and stores!”

“Well,” Bella confided, “that's what the investors are hoping for as well as the membership base and the rental of the playrooms. If it goes as the projects indicate, the club will pay for itself within a year. This is something new, and I suspect it'll not stay an exclusive idea for too long. Its potential for making money is just too good.”

“What about Atlanta? What is its potential?” Jasper asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Honestly, Atlanta stands a better chance of being an even larger gold mine if the projections are correct. We'll discuss it in deeper details with you Monday when Ms. O’ is here. She's the keeper of the checkbook you know,” Bella looked thoughtful then said, “We need to find you someone you can work comfortably with. Someone with a lot of _snap_ so I won't have to worry about turning you loose. You know it wouldn't hurt if you'd take some classes in economics or just business courses while you're waiting for the build-out to begin and be done.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon going through the building, looking at the plans and discussing the future of the whole enterprise.

That night, while they fixed dinner together, Jasper stopped and placed his hands on each of Bella's shoulders and looked at her saying, “You have no idea just how proud I am of you, Bella. You have come so far in the time I've known you. Though, I must confess, deep down I believed if anyone could make it in our “world” you'd be the one most likely to do so,” Then he bear hugged Bella, released her and got back to finishing up his part of dinner.

Monday morning found Ms. O', Bella and Jasper in the conference room with charts containing projections and long lists of preferred accoutrements for the club's playrooms, both open and private. Again, Jasper was impressed with the amount of thought that had gone into this project. There was even a list of properties in the Atlanta area that might be worth looking into. Of course, firsthand knowledge of the city would have been a huge plus. They felt that once Jasper was in the city and became active in the community there, more possibilities would become known.

Jenks finally called saying that the background checks for Hale/McCarty had cleared; that there was no problem other than a typo, so all was good to go.

Bella called Rosalie's office and asked to speak with Ms. Hale. Surprisingly, Rosalie answered her phone. Bella gave her the good news and the reason for the delay with apologies for it. Rosalie told Bella that she and Emmett would love to accept the job offer and would be in later in the week to finalize the necessary contracts. They were both very happy with the monetary possibilities and thrilled that they would be able to go back to NYC since they had so many friends and some family there already.

Tuesday came and the routine had been set both at work and at home. A comfortable togetherness of close friends.

**Ms. O's POV - Jasper Whitlock**

Jasper Whitlock was one of the most beautiful young men she had ever seen, and she'd seen some in her day – even married a few of them along the way.

_And he trained Bella. Hmm. Wonder if there was anything going on between them. Hmm, would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for that pairing. Oh. My. I see he's got an MBA from University of Texas at Austin, good school. So, he's got a head on his shoulders as well. Wonder if Bella knows this. She's never said anything about it. His personal finances looked good. No outstanding debts of any kind. Cleared the background check with flying colors. No skeletons. Hmm. How is that possible? Anyway, he's beautiful and he'll make us a butt load of money in Atlanta. Just need to find a suitable working partner for him. Someone to help bring in clients and train others for extra income. We really need to get moving on this before the novelty starts to wear off._

~o0o~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta Jyl, and my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.


	6. The Cullen Clan - Carlisle and Esme Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 6, Bella, Ms. O' and Jasper interview the Clan Cullen. Both Bella and Jasper get good surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta Jyl, and my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.

The Dominatrix and Ms O’

Chapter 6

The Cullen Clan

Carlisle and Esme Cullen

Wednesday morning came and Bella had butterflies though she wasn't sure why. It was then that she remembered the Cullen clan would descend upon them at 10:00 o'clock that morning. She made sure that Jasper was awake by taking him his first cup of coffee. “Rise and shine, Jasper. The Cullen clan descends upon us this morning, and I don't intend to deal with them alone!”

Jasper was out of bed almost at once chugging down his cuppa, showered, shaved and dressed at the same time Bella was ready to go. They managed to get to the building just a little before 10:00 a.m. and were rewarded by Ms. O' looking at them over her glasses with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Bella, Ms. O' and Jasper were waiting in the conference room when Dr. and Mrs. Cullen arrived. Bella thanked them for coming and asked where the rest of the family was. She'd been looking forward to meeting and talking with them also. She then turned and introduced Ms. O' and Jasper, in turn.

Carlisle Cullen was over six feet tall with the blondest hair Bella had ever seen. _Oh My_. He was just beautiful. He looked extremely well-muscled and oozed confidence. _I bet he had lots of requests from submissives,_ Bella thought. _Probably some of the other Doms, too!_ His eyes were a deep blue. The color made Bella think of a calm ocean when the skies were clear.

Esme Cullen was taller than Bella by several inches. _Bet she's about 5'5” or maybe even 5’6.”_ Esme's face was perfectly heart-shaped with caramel colored hair that was pulled up into an elegant French twist held in place with a couple of carved wooden hair picks. Her eyes were a golden brown that when they looked at Bella made her feel warm and comfortable. Her body type was slender but Bella bet it was hard as a rock and no doubt could hold her own in the playroom.

Once everyone was seated, Carlisle explained that Edward had gone to SeaTac airport to pick up Alice as her plane had been delayed coming in from Atlanta.

“Atlanta? May I ask why Alice was in Atlanta?” Bella glanced at Jasper.

“Alice has been living there ever since she graduated from college with an MBA from Brown University,” Esme said with a great deal of pride.

Another look passed between Jasper and Bella, but this time Carlisle wasn't going to let it pass. “What's wrong with Alice being in Atlanta?”

“Nothing's wrong with it,” Bella said, “It’s just that that's where the next club will be opened. Jasper is going to be the manager of that facility and we had just been discussing the possibility of finding someone from our world with the qualifications that your Alice has,” Bella levelly replied. “I'm finding it very hard to believe this is all happening. It seems almost too perfect, to be very honest with you.”

Jasper then added, “Now, if she's beautiful and falls madly in love with me, _then_ it'd be perfect,” They all had a laugh with that.

“Shall we get the paperwork started with you two, then?” Bella was all business now. “When the others get here we can get them started with theirs. We need to get signed and notarized NDAs from you all before we can even begin to discuss the job openings and opportunities that we have in mind for you.”

At 10:30 a.m., two more beautiful people walked into the reception area asking Ms. Cope for Isabella Swan. Ms. C's jaw dropped when she looked at the male. _Oh. My. God. He's the most beautiful young man! I thought Jasper was perfect. If I were 40 years younger._ Sigh _. I always have had a soft spot for red heads._

“Excuse me. Hello?” Alice Cullen looked up at her brother. “I think the woman has gone into shock, Edward,” Alice then snapped her fingers in front of the frozen woman sitting at the desk. “Hello. Is anyone in there?” Alice began to giggle.

Edward was amused. He was actually used to this reaction from women, and some men. Sigh. _It's boring_. He just wanted to see a woman, just once, that he found as beautiful as women seemed to find him and didn't get all tongue-tied at the sight of him. Not for the first time, he wondered if his father experienced this type of reaction from women when he was young. He knew Carlisle drew stares wherever he went; even to this day.

It was then that Ms. Cope found her voice. “I'm sorry. You'd think I'd be used to seeing beautiful people by this time. May I help you?” Alice cocked her head, which brought Ms. Cope further into reality. “Are you looking for Ms. Swan?”

“Yes, we are. We are Alice and Edward Cullen. Our parents are supposed to be here already,” The young woman who spoke was tiny. Maybe 4'9” or 4'10,” not weighing anywhere close to 100 pounds; short, black hair and dark, sparkling brown eyes which were filled with humor. Her build may have been slight, but Ms. Cope was willing to bet this girl could hold her own no matter where she was.

The young man was at least 6'2” with unruly bronze colored hair. His build was that of a swimmer or a runner. No, it had to be swimmer with those broad, strong shoulders.

_Snap out of it, Olivia!_

“Yes, I'm sorry. They are all waiting for you in the conference room, please follow me,” Ms. Cope led them out of the reception area, down the hall and into the conference room. “Here's the conference room. Please, go right in. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know.”

**Alice Cullen**

When Esme Cullen found out she was pregnant again, it was a huge surprise, though in retrospect, it shouldn't have been. Carlisle and Esme had a wonderful sex life and made love like rabbits every chance they got. They had believed that her tubes being tied would have made it impossible for her to get pregnant again. But, the discovery of it filled Esme with joy. Her only concern was how bringing another baby into the house might affect her son, Edward.

Esme loved her son and he wasn't that old that there'd be a great deal of competition for her attention. So, both Esme and Carlisle were happy that they were expecting another bundle of joy. This would have to be their last as Edward's delivery had been extremely difficult on Esme, and Carlisle feared that this newest bundle of joy would prove even more difficult.

The night Alice was born, Carlisle almost lost his wife and child, so it was determined that Alice was absolutely the last child they'd have and _both_ he and Esme were “fixed” so there would be no chance that they would become pregnant again.

Edward was three when Alice Cullen came into the world. Edward loved her, instantly, and she was a joy to be around. When she laughed and giggled, the whole world sparkled and when she was unhappy, the world was gray and bleak.

The brother and sister remained close throughout their school years and when Edward left to go to college, Alice's world became dismal. Her bubbly and enthusiastic personality, however, would not allow Alice to stay down for long. She popped back up and filled her life, and that of her parents with love and happiness and the sun shone and sparkled once again.

Esme owned her own Interior Design business and as Alice matured she helped Esme pick and choose fabrics and color palates. So, it was not a surprise to Esme when Alice announced that she was going to become a fashion designer. She attended the best schools and apprenticeships money could buy as she continued to assist Esme until she was no longer living at home.

It soon became obvious that, due to the sickening economy, Alice needed to change her major and go into something that would allow her a better way to support herself. So, she switched her major to business and earned an MBA. She was surprised to discover that she had a head for business; Esme and Carlisle were not surprised. After all, the entire family had high IQs and were very well read.

Alice went to work for a large PR firm in Atlanta, thus allowing her to work with her love of design and color as well as the practical side of business. She quickly rose up through the ranks in the company. One day, she was called into the company’s president’s office and was offered a department head position which was coming open in three months. It was hers; all she had to do was accept. But, Alice wasn't sure if she really wanted the position. She wasn’t sure if she really wanted all that responsibility.

**~o0o~**

When Alice was twelve, going on forty, she became aware of her parent’s participation in the BDSM community. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was all about, but being the curious child that she was, she began to investigate what she suspected was going on. When she turned eighteen, she came out and asked her parents if they were participants of the BDSM lifestyle. She then requested that she be allowed access to a greater knowledge of it. Her parents, not wanting their only daughter to receive false or bad information, agreed. Alice found that she was what was called a “switch” because she could be both a Dominant and a submissive.

Her father worked with her to become a Dominatrix and her mother worked with her to learn to be the perfect submissive. It was having this first-hand information that allowed Alice to earn a good living while she was away at school – even though she didn't need to work. 

Despite her exposure to the lifestyle, Alice never found anyone to whom she was attracted enough to, to have a love affair with. Sex, impersonal sex, yes. Yes, she had that, but it was impersonal and only in scenes, though over half of the males she came into contact with were willing to be her emotional sexual partner, she just didn't feel it. It was not surprising, considering the deep love and affection that her parents had for each other. It didn't leave much room for “ships passing in the night” affairs.

When Alice was told by her parents that Carlisle was going to retire from medicine and relocate to Denver, she felt she the need to come home and help them pack up and get moved. When she called her mother to inform them she was coming home to help with the move, Alice was told about the interview Esme and Carlisle were thinking about going on. Alice, out of the blue, asked if she could come too.

Alice called Edward and told him what their parents were thinking of going into. He decided he wanted to come along too. He was very protective of his parents, as well as his sister. In fact, Edward thought he needed to protect everyone he cared about. It had driven Alice mad when they were in high school and then junior college. Edward had threatened more than one of Alice's prospective beaus with bodily harm.

So it had been arranged for them all to go on this family interview to this new club, that was about to be built, to see what the real prospects were.

When Alice and Edward walked into the conference room, and Alice saw Jasper for the first time, something clicked in her. She started plotting just how she could arrange to be alone with this blonde god, and get to know him better to see if there was really anything there. He reminded her of her father in appearance, only much more handsome.

**Alice's POV**

The moment I entered into that conference room, my eyes were immediately pulled to the blonde man sitting at the end of the table. Something passed between us, and when he stood up... _Holy Shit_.

He was very tall and extremely well-built, from what she could tell in the short amount of time it took for him to walk over to her. He took her small hand into his; bent over it and kissed it causing a jolt of electricity to pass from his soft – _Oh. My. Fucking. God!_ soft lips into her hand and throughout her entire body. Alice had never felt anything like that and she’d had plenty of experiences with men in her twenty five years. It was a completely different experience. She had to get to know this man better, and fast.

When he indicated that they should leave the conference room, then the building, Alice was all for it. If he proved to be as intelligent as he was beautiful, he'd be hers.

Where he'd placed his hand in the middle of her back at her waistline, there was a tingling sensation.

They went into the first coffee shop that they happened upon and sat in a booth away from the rest of the morning-time crowd.

Finally, Alice smiled and asked Jasper, “What are you thinking?”

He answered, “You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I wanted to get to know you better before you were given the pitch about The House of “O” and the possibilities of your going to work for it. I think you and I should partner-up since you know Atlanta and I'm going to manage the club that’s going to open there.”

Alice had looked down at the table, trying to think exactly what her reply should and would be. “I think that's something that we should really explore because I think I would like that a great deal,” She cocked her head to one side. “I feel there is something about you, Jasper, and I'd really like to get to know you better...much better. Even if it turned out there was nothing solid behind this, I loved Atlanta and didn't want to leave it. It would be perfect if I was offered a partnership with you for the Atlanta Club.”

Just then, Jasper's phone rang. It must have been Ms. Swan calling to find out just where the hell they'd gone off to. Alice's parents would be concerned, to say nothing of what Edward might do if he didn't like the looks of Jasper. He cared about his baby sister a lot. Alice knew all this and was not at all surprised when Jasper had replied into the phone, “Yes, Bella, I am very much aware that she needs to sign the NDA before any of the club’s plans, hopes, goals and or dreams are discussed. We were just about to come back,” He looked at Alice and winked. “We both wanted to explore what happened when we saw each other. Relax, I'm not running off for parts unknown with the lovely Alice Cullen, though the prospect of that possibility is intriguing,” Jasper winked at her again and she actually felt herself blush.

 _OMFG. I think I really want to be with this man._ Alice was all but swooning.

~o0o~

Jasper’s POV

Jasper looked up when he heard Ms. Cope coming down the hall. _Ahh, now let's see what this young Alice looks like._ His brown eyes met her brown eyes and sparks flew between them. It was all over for Jasper at that frozen moment in time. He rose, walked around the table, took Alice by the hand, bent over it and kissed it. He stood up and looked down upon the petite woman and saw no one else. “Would you like to go get some coffee or something to eat? Flights can be so tiring,” And they were gone. Just like that.

 

~o0o~

Bella's mouth hung open and it took her a moment to collect herself. She'd never, in all the time she'd known Jasper, seen him do anything like that. “Well, I guess he wanted to interview her personally. I'm sure they'll be back shortly.”

Carlisle and Esme stared after their daughter. They, too, seemed to be at a loss for words. The young man standing in the doorway was looking down the hall after Jasper and Alice's retreating backsides. He then began to laugh a deep and resonating laugh that came from his very heart. “Well, there goes Alice. I hope that young man is ready for whatever he's getting himself into.”

He stepped further into the conference room. “Hello. I'm Edward Cullen.”

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Esme and Carlisle Cullen became pregnant with Edward while Carlisle was serving his internship at the Virginia Mason Hospital in Seattle, Washington. It had not been an easy pregnancy and the delivery was dicey to say the least.

When they became pregnant with Alice, it came as quite a shock, though Esme believed that life would find a way. If a soul wanted badly enough to come into the world, it would happen. She considered this new little life a blessing. When Alice came along, the OB/GYN who tended to and delivered Alice suggested strongly that Esme have her tubes tied to prevent further pregnancy.

The only fear that they had for Edward was he would probably become jealous of the new baby. This, however, proved to be an undeserved fear. From the very beginning, Edward loved and protected his baby sister, “Allus.”

His parents knew that Edward was very smart, but they didn't know exactly how smart until the school tested him and discovered his IQ was well over 200. This answered a great many questions as to why Edward would get into so much trouble in school. He was simply bored. Based on his test scores, a place was found in a magnet school in the Seattle area where he turned his grades and attitudes around.

The Cullens just knew they had another doctor in the making. However, Edward had different ideas. He wanted to be the next Ernest Hemingway and write a great American novel. Edward was able to get into Yale and did well the first two or three semesters of school, but then he started having problems again. Lack of discipline seemed to be his biggest difficulty.

Of all the college activities that Edward enjoyed, swimming was his first love. He was really good and lettered his Freshman year and was made team captain at the beginning of his junior year. The workout that swimming gave Edward’s upper body gave him an “v-shaped” figure; broad shoulders and a narrow waistline. The muscles, that swimming gave him, rippled when he flexed them even a little bit. He was so proud of these muscles that from the end of his Freshman year through his Sophomore year, he took any opportunity to remove his shirt because the “girls went wild” when they saw him.

Before he flunked out of college, a frat brother took him to a “munch” in town. That was when Edward discovered what his future would be, after talking with the Dominant in the BD portion of the BDSM community. He discovered he could make a good living giving demonstrations and training submissives. Being “quite beautiful,” he had no lack of applicants for submissive training as well as that for becoming a Dom. His parents had no idea that their son had become involved in a world that they had been members of since before he was born. However, Edward did have enough knowledge of how businesses should be run and was good enough at science and math. He was just bored with how limiting the university system was.

Edward had one other advantage that allowed him to skip formal education all together and that was the hefty trust fund that his paternal grandfather had in place for the first born grandson. It allowed Edward to do whatever he wanted to do without worrying about how to pay for it.

It was not discovered that the entire family were deeply involved within this world until Carlisle announced he wanted to retire and that he and Esme were considering applying as managers for a BDSM club that was going to be built. At that time, they were waiting to hear back as to when they could go in for their interview. Edward told them he wanted to come along and see what this club had to offer.

When they all found they were active with the BDSM community they had a big laugh. Neither Esme nor Carlisle could chastise their children for indulging when they had been longstanding members of that world since before Edward had been born.

Edward's phone was constantly ringing with people wanting him to consider taking them on as submissives. He began to find it annoying long before he left school and came home. The kind of woman he wanted didn't seem to exist. So, he just didn't do anything. He didn't take on any new trainees nor have a regular submissive for his “use.” He was just bored and ready for a change.

Then he saw Isabella Marie Swan that morning in the conference room of Seattle's The House of “O.” It was as though some other force was at work. Alice and Jasper and then there was Bella. Lovely Bella. She seemed totally unaware that he was in the room; all business this one. Hmm, maybe she didn't like men. There were a great many lesbian Dominatrix in the BDSM world. However, Edward was interested enough to find out and he planned to do just that.

There was just something about this woman. She had a quiet grace about her. She had just enough muscle tone. From the way her nipples were visible, she didn't need to wear a bra, and from the way her skinny jeans fit her, she wasn't wearing panties – going commando – or a thong that was so popular these days because of the panty line, and they were just plain sexy. He would find this out, too, if humanly possible.

At first, Bella could not take her eyes from this young God that stood before her. It was only the feel of Ms. O's hand on her arm that brought Bella back to the mission at hand. She stood and extended her hand across the table to him. “Hello, I'm Isabella, Bella, Swan. This is Ms. O'Keefe and the young man that made off with your sister was Jasper Whitlock. Won't you please be seated? We have a great deal of ground to cover,” Smiling, Edward said, “Do you think we'll ever see either of them again?” Everyone laughed heartily. “Please, Mr. Cullen, sit,” Bella held out her hand indicating a chair next to Esme. “Here are the NDAs you need to sign and we will get them notarized before we can continue with anything else. Ms. Cope is a notary, so there'll be no delay there. She will then notify our attorney who will file them with the court.”

Bella excused herself and walked down the hall to call Jasper. “Just where the hell are you, my friend? Do you plan to bring Ms. Cullen and yourself back anytime soon? You know she needs to sign the NDA before you can talk to her about the project, don't you? Okay, then we'll see you both in a minute,” She pushed the end button, took a deep breath and shook her head. _I think Jasper's finally met someone._

Bella didn't know it at the time, but bright green eyes were watching her every move; closely. Edward thought Bella to be the loveliest young woman he'd seen in ages; maybe ever. _I think I want her. I think there's chemistry there. Hmm. Interesting. She doesn't seem to know I'm alive. I like that!_

Alice and Jasper returned and seated themselves very close to each other. All eyes had been on them for a few moments, waiting for some explanation that would not come. Finally, Bella handed the NDA agreement to Alice for her to read and sign. Ms. Cope dutifully notarized it and handed it back to Bella for witnessing.

An hour later all the NDAs were signed, notarized and witnessed, so, they could actually begin to discuss the clubs and their goals.

Bella began by looking very levelly at Carlisle and Esme. “We have plans for opening clubs in LA, San Diego, Denver, Atlanta and New York City. We already have management for NYC and Atlanta. Atlanta is going to be managed by Jasper and he will need a partner to work the club with him. I'm thinking they've already decided it's going to be Alice,” Neither Alice nor Jasper looked away from the other’s gaze, but both nodded in agreement when Bella spoke. “Maybe their voices will come back to them sometime in the near future so we can find out if any concrete decision has been reached.”

At that last remark from Bella, both Alice and Jasper said at the same time, “Yes, that's what we've decided,” then went back to just staring into each other’s eyes.

“So, to continue, that leaves Denver and the West Coast wide open. Now that you know what the potentials are for business, to say nothing of the profit to be made, do you think you'd like to join our merry band? And where and how soon could you get started?”

Bella felt a little breathless. She was so drawn to Edward, but she had to remain in control. She was the boss for God’s sake. _Get a grip, woman!_

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat and looked at his wife. “You are not going to believe this, Bella, but Esme and I had already decided to move to Denver and only wanted to hear what you had to say. I think now I can say for both of us,” he looked to Esme to make sure she was in agreement, “that we would like a stab at the Denver/Colorado Springs club. We already know the area and we own a house up in the mountains where we vacation every winter,” He ran his hands through his hair. “It feels almost like providence is guiding us all. It just leaves Edward to decide what he wants to do, but his mother and I will go to Colorado, thank you very much.”

All eyes then shifted to Edward Cullen.

Edward sat there with a bemused expression on his very pink lips. _Surely he doesn't wear lipstick_ Bella mused. _Those lips look so soft and kissable. Oh. My._

“Well, Mr. Cullen, Edward, would you like to join our merry band?” Bella asked.

Edward looked right into Bella's eyes. “I'd like to join _your_ merry band, Isabella.”

 _Oh, My. My panties just got very wet. Oh, My!_ Bella felt something pinching her. She looked down and to see that Mrs. O' had pinched her. _Thank you for that Ms. O.'_ Bella thought. “Mm, I'm not sure what you are saying, Edward,” Bella managed to get out.

“I'm saying that I would like very much to work with you, Ms. Swan. Don't you need a partner to work with, as the others do?”

Bella was nonplussed for a moment. She'd thought of Ms. O' as her partner, and hadn't thought of having someone else. _Hmmm_. “Well, I actually wasn't looking for someone, but it's certainly something that we can discuss,” Bella could see Ms. O' out of the corner of her eye. Ms. O's lips were turned up and she nodded slightly. “We could discuss it over lunch if you'd like. Ms. Cope is having deli brought in for us so we can all work through lunch getting the rest of the paperwork sorted and signed. The investors are anxious for this project to be underway. The sooner we are up and running, the sooner they can make their money back, and the sooner we can begin to earn our hefty salaries.”

So with Carlisle and Esme deciding they wanted to start the Colorado club, they left with Ms. O'Keefe to go over the prospective club construction, various sites already scouted and area projections. The three of them went into Ms. O's office and sat at a table that had books and various ledgers scattered across the top, along with maps of towns and the State of Colorado.

Meanwhile, that left Bella alone, for all intents and purposes (Alice and Jasper were still locked in each other’s eyes and their silent bubble) with Edward Cullen, the young Greek God. _Oh, My_. “So, Ms. Swan. Lunch from a Deli? I don't think so. I know a very nice place that's quiet, where we can really talk and get to know each other.” _Oh, My_.

Bella's first gut reaction was to not leave the building. Yes, Edward Cullen was beautiful, but most beautiful young men tended to believe that no woman could, nor should resist whatever those young men wanted to do.

“No, I think we should have our lunch in my office and discuss the possibility of our partnering-up here in Seattle. I'll have other duties keeping track of what's going on with the other clubs in my capacity of General Manager of the House of “O” and affiliates,” She managed to say without stammering and showing Mr. Cullen just how strongly she was affected by him.

Edward realized then that Isabella Swan was different from all the other women and girls he'd met so far. He was intrigued, to say the least. “Yes, alright, but I'd love to take you to dinner. I really want to get to know you better, Isabella.”

“Let's see how lunch goes, shall we? We have many things to discuss if you want to pursue this working partnership idea you have. The more I think about it, however, I think it would be a good idea. There'll be times I'll have to be away at the other clubs around the country, and it's a good idea to have someone other than Ms. O' here at home base,” Bella was trying to sound all business while feeling nothing of the sort. All she could really think of was kissing this beautiful man, but was very much afraid she'd get in too deep and that she'd get hurt again.

“Please follow me into my office where we can have some privacy and talk about partnering-up,” Bella opened the door to her office, entered and Edward followed behind her. She walked to her desk and motioned for him to sit across from her. Bella was trying to stay in charge of this interview, but she could feel his eyes following her as she preceded him.

Edward nodded to himself, and sat. He was very quiet, waiting for Bella to speak. _She's very composed. Hmm. Maybe she doesn't like men. That would explain why she's not melting as every other woman has done._ He resolved that he would have her. He'd just have to take his time with this one. _She's got a PhD in psychology_ , so _she'll not be easy to get off balance_. _This could be fun, but she's so beautiful and she looks so fragile._ He must be careful. _She's going to be my partner. Maybe she could be more..._

Ms. Cope knocked on the door and brought in the deli sandwiches with cream sodas and potato salad. Bella smiled at Ms. Cope, thanking her, and offered a sandwich to Edward. He took it, leaned back in his chair, crossed one leg over the other at the knee, peeled the paper back from the sandwich and started to eat. Bella, on the other hand, very delicately cut hers in quarters and only nibbled on one at a time. _No wonder she's so thin_ , Edward mused.

They sat in awkward silence eating their sandwiches working out their next moves. Bella, very pointedly not looking at Edward, and Edward very pointedly looking at Bella.

Edward was the first to finish his sandwich, he balled the paper up and looked for a trash can. Bella fished it out from under her desk and offered it to Edward. He playfully lobbed his balled up sandwich paper into the can. Bella replaced it beneath her desk.

“Ok. Would you like to see the facilities and hear what we have planned for them?” Edward said that he would very much like to see and hear what's planned. Bella started with the apartment section on the upper three floors. “These three floors will house the staff with guest quarters for visiting VIPs/Staff. My personal apartment is in the corner. It's more space than I'll ever use but Ms. O' insisted I take it for some reason that she said she'd explain sometime later. You’ll find she does that a lot.”

Edward smiled at Bella’s explanation of why she was going to have such a large space on the top floor. “Where will I be housed?” Edward asked. “The top floor, too?”

“I don't see why not, Edward. You're going to be my partner working to keep this club going. The responsibility comes with some very good perks. I would imagine that your girlfriends will appreciate the view. I know I do,” Bella responded.

“I already do appreciate the view,” Edward said without taking his eyes from Bella. “I don't have a “girlfriend” and I haven't had one since I was in high school.”

“Come. Let's explore the rest of the building so you can get an idea of where everything is going to be,” Bella smiled over her shoulder at Edward, waiting for him to catch up with her at the elevators. Before long, Edward was into the discussion on the wheres, hows and whys with Bella. It was evident that Bella was very excited about the facility and wanted to share that with Edward. She had already begun to think of Edward as her working partner and felt that this was a man whom she could count upon in this business.

~o0o~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a Facebook account I invite you to come join me on the Facebook page I've created to post pictures for many of the chapters in this story line. Please look for it by the story name.


	7. The House of “O”'s four openings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter goes into the internal structures of The Houses of “O”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:The following chapter goes into the internal structures of The Houses of “O” and its own Hard Limits. Hard Limits are those to which there are no exceptions without extensive dialog between interested parties and new agreements signed by all concerned.
> 
> Now, please remember that this is a work of fiction and reflects the views of myself. Please do not believe that all those involved with BDSM adhere to these Hard Limits.
> 
> The world in which we live our daily lives, is not perfect. If I had been consulted, as to the world's laws, many wrongs would never occur. **smiles**
> 
> So, I create my own “perfect world” for the characters to operate within.
> 
> Humans are impossible to control since we have been gifted with Free Will.
> 
> My characters have none of that going for them. They are stuck with me.
> 
> Once again, this is a work of fiction and a product of my own twisted imagination. Hopefully with enough truth to allow the reader to suspend their personal disbelief.

~o0o~

Chapter 7

The House of “O” Four Openings

It was no secret that the US was experiencing a “downward” turn as far as every aspect of the economy went. So now, was the perfect time to locate a building in the large cities that The Houses of “O” were to be built in.

Jasper was going to build and manage the House of “O” in Atlanta. Alice Cullen who was already familiar with Atlanta was partnering up with him. They both, much to Ms. O's satisfaction had advanced degrees in business and economics as well as being experienced in the World of BDSM.

It was all coming together and it was a bit scary to Ms. O' that it was. Of course it was planning and foresight that had finally evolved into this stage of the project.

Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty were building and managing the NYC House of “O,” and they had proved a formidable pair as Ms. O' had suspected and hoped for. NYC had been a tough nut to crack, but Rosalie and Emmett were not without clout in Manhattan. The property was a little more expensive than Seattle, Denver, or Atlanta, but the profitability could prove greater if projections were proven correct. Rosalie was even checking into the possibility of having a weekly TV show highlighting aspects of the NYC House of “O.” There seemed no end of sponsors and the Clubs were large enough to have a ton of features available. NYC would be a test market for this commercial use.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen were building and opening The House of “O” between Denver and Colorado Springs with the hope of attracting military personnel. Ms. O' had quipped to Carlisle that “Officers secretly wanted to be dominated and enlisted men wanted to dominate officers. It was a no brainier.”

It was a good thing that all went as smoothly as hoped because the construction would have been delayed due to the Winter storm projections. Of course, as Ms. O' often stated, “... weather men are really idiots and to continue to have the numbers the networks required, the 'personalities' had to justify their existence”.

The labor costs had not been as high as projected but the building materials had been a tad higher, so the construction costs were right in line with projections.

Esme Cullen's Interior Design company was hired by The House of “O” to do the interiors for each of the clubs. Esme was brilliant and had a great feel for each part of the country. However, since the clubs, for the most part, were housed in tall buildings, she chose light and bright colors for all but the Playrooms themselves. Those rooms were done in black, dark red, or almost black/green paint which would allow touch ups more easily when items that were attached to the walls were moved.

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were in charge of the Seattle House of “O” and it was already in operation, even though not all the spaces had been finished. It was really a beauty to behold. Bella and Edward were proving to be not only experienced and competent, but could hold their own with the labor force as well as the architects. Ms. O' had a secret pride in the Seattle club, but then she lived there.

It had been the end of Summer and early Fall when the interviews had taken place and the managers chosen from the applicants. Due to the diligence of lawyer J. Jenks, all the background checks only took two to two and a half days to accomplish and the site managers were in place within a week to ten days of being hired. It was not yet January and the building out of the clubs in Seattle, Denver, New York and Atlanta were almost complete.

The publicist J. Jenks had hired for Ms. O' had done a bang up job. The photo sessions for Bella/Edward, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme and Jasper/Alice had turned out almost flawless, meaning very few touch ups were needed. Even Alice had been happy with the way the photographs turned out.

The internet BDSM community was abuzz with anticipation. All four clubs were holding the Grand Opening on the same nights and all 4 had membership rosters that were hefty. If everything continued at the rate of the projections, all 4 clubs would be paid for in 6 to 9 months time. It was unprecedented.

 _All done by the power of Positive Thinking_ , Ms. O' felt sure.

The Seattle House of “O” was opened about 4 weeks prior to the Grand Opening other 3 Houses and was a wonder of modern technology with all of the equipment being top of the line. The interior decoration was fashionable, thanks to Esme Cullen's interior design craftsmen. The common rooms of the building were tastefully done in bright colors giving the rooms a party atmosphere.

The Seattle “O” was a 10 story building with the first 3 floors rented out to businesses not necessarily related to The House of “O.” There was already a florist, a bookstore, and a Walgreen's on the street level. There were plans for a couple of fashionable boutiques, one of which catered to the more 'adventuresome.' There had even been some thought to allowing a bar to open at street level too as none would be allowed in the club.

There was to be a boutique solely for the sale of BDSM fashions, if you could call them that, and an assortment of “toys” sold within the Club area that was owned by the Club franchise. This Boutique was located not far from the main reception area on the fourth floor.

Each club offered private and public lockers for storage of equipment. The private play rooms, that were rented on a monthly basis, had built in locking storage facilities that were included in the rental structures. The machines and other play equipment belonged to the Club, but were leased on a six months to one year contracts. The maintenance of the machines and heavier equipment were the responsibility of the lessor; another contract designed by J. Jenks that was 'iron clad' and tested 2 times during the first year of the Seattle Club's existence, with the contract holding up in favor of the Club.

J. Jenks' value was his ability to make all contracts as binding as ( this is a direct quote by Ms. O' ) “a contract with the Devil himself”. The man was a marvel of a sleazebag. He truly earned his “pound of flesh.”

All the clubs were to be in buildings no less than ten stories high. With “normal” businesses occupying the first 3 to 4 floors and the club's permanent personnel living on the top 2 to 3 floors. All the buildings had their own parking garages attached with entrances into the club facilities separate from the entrances into the “normal” business floors. As an added security feature, all floors were accessed by password and card-key access, and each floor had a reception desk manned by two security personnel at each of the elevator entrances. The buildings themselves were outfitted with hidden cameras with complete 360 viewing. All recordings were automatically deleted after review at the end of each working day. Those recordings were to prevent infractions of the club's rules. The club rules were strictly enforced with “black-lists” made public in all the common room areas.

There was one other security feature that only Demetri and Felix knew about.

If there was a complete loss of power, a pager alarm activated only on the pagers carried by Demetri and Felix. This would alert them immediately to contact the Security staff on duty and the shift supervisor. The staff had five minutes in which to ascertain why the equipment was not functioning as it had been intended to. If power was not restored by then, or the cause and removal of the problem, heads would roll.

Each club was also to offer classes in Yoga in all it's varieties as well as dance and self-defense training. There were private instructors on hand during the open hours of the club for each of the disciplines. At one point the demand for a Yoga instructor was so large a second and third instructor were hired.

Each of the clubs in the Franchise housed exercise gyms for the exclusive use of their membership. The Club's employees had their own gym on the eighth floor in the resident quarters area.

The strictly enforced Rules for the House of “O” were published at all the Security entrances as well in each of the common rooms and on the outer doors of all the Playrooms. The cameras were there for protection of the Club, it's owner and management, but also for the clients’ protection. Only the most highly trained security members were allowed access to the Security Room containing the monitors for each room of the Club. The NDAs for these employees were extremely strict and those were manned by only the most trusted and hand picked of those charged with the Security of The House of “O”.

One other fail-safe that Felix and Demetri installed were microphones embedded within the permanent fixtures themselves. These mics were undetectable and were there simply because both Felix and Demetri were extremely paranoid. If there proved to be any reason that these mics picked up something that the cameras missed, the discovery was touted by the two men's well developed intuition.

Ms. O' was a believer, actually, in the art of Bondage and Domination (B/D,) but not so much in the Sado-masochistic ( S/M ) part. This was why she was endeavoring to implement the following Hard Limits Rules. It was encouraging to see from the membership roster that so many in the community went along with her thinking. Those who wanted more pain than art and pleasure could start their own clubs.

The list of House of “O”'s rules were as follows:

  1. **No breath, blood or electricity play in the club**. Candle or Wax Play allowed on limited basis. Please check with the Management as to what these are.

  2. Each Dom and Dominatrix will present to the Club's Manager their Proof of Ability when registering for membership of this Club and it's Affiliates. If this is not on file they shall not be allowed access to the Playrooms.

  3. Every Submissive would have to swear an affidavit that she, or he, was there of their own free will, and not forced to participate.

  4. Each club member, as well as their guests had to present health certificates and these would be kept on file – just in case.

  5. No Suspension scenes without proof of Master Dom status.

  6. All Doms will notify, in writing, for filing what their planned scene will be. This is for the safety of all parties concerned.

  7. Each Playroom rented for the night must be cleaned by those using it before leaving the Club's premises.

  8. Please check each time entering the premises for classes updating skills availability . All classes and certificates are available on a sliding scale or scholarship basis.

  9. Yoga classes as well as classes for Self Defense are available during open hours of the Club. Please see managers for availability of space for each class. Participation in Play Rooms can depend upon customer ability to perform certain areas of Play.

  10. There are a battery of psychological tests that the Management may request membership to take before beginning Play privileges. IF they are felt necessary Management will contact privately.

  11. After Care and PTS Care available during club open hours.




The staff, which enforced these Hard Limits, worked in forty eight on/off hour shifts. Since they lived on the premises these hours were not unreasonable. Over the first six months the Clubs were open, the abilities of the security staff were tested and proved quite effective. They were worth the money they saved the Clubs in lawsuits alone.

Several individuals tested the rules in the beginning, but they were dealt with quickly by the ever vigilant teams of Felix and Demetri. Felix and Demetri each had their own hand picked men that worked as their team, and they were paid well enough to maintain loyalty to them, as well as to the Club. They all had to sign very specific NDAs for the Club’s protection and its membership.

Felix and Demerits _on duty_ teams had master keys for all the rooms, so it didn't matter if the doors were locked. Every room had four cameras set up for 360 degree view of each and every public and private playrooms. The tapes were automatically deleted at eight am daily so there would be no chance of the tapes falling into the wrong hands and used for anything other than the original purpose.

One of the safeguards for the Clubs was that certain Doms were allowed more leeway regarding Hard Limits because of their qualifications and expertise. The moment a Dom books a room or signed into the Club facilities all the information relating to that Dom and sub flashed into the security room with the location that Dom was to occupy. If there was an addendum for that Dom and sub that allowed any of the Hard Limit scenes then the Security team would leave that Play Room alone, but if there was no such addendum in place, the Play room was broken into and the Scene stopped, the Dom ejected from the Club's facility as well it's affiliates and blackballed. The submissive would be taken to the After Care Unit before being allowed to leave the building.

The first so called Dom that tried Blood Play was named Laurent with his accomplice, James. They had tried to sneak a drugged submissive into the club and did manage to get past the Night Management, but couldn't get past the video camera that was recording in real time.

It was evident she had been drugged at once and that the girl was in no condition to participate in their bloody games. The moment Felix saw the flash of the blades being laid out for use, it was apparent what the pair were attempting.

Felix stormed into the room and knocked both men down, untied the girl and brought her to Bella and Mrs. O'Keefe. She was a beautiful young woman with ginger red hair that seemed to have a life of its own. She was in love with James and wanted to make him happy, only she didn't realize that he was such a prick as to want to inflict that type of pain on her person. It was something that she absolutely did not agree to and they had roofied her into submission.

An attempt through legal action to sue the club was tried, but when the attorneys read the NDAs their clients had signed it was realized they had no legal leg to stand on.

Again, J. Jenks' worth was proven.

In this World, word travels fast. No sub with any training would go anywhere near those two ever again. Each club had a special room that was devoted to “the most wanted” and “the most shunned” Doms and subs. What was done outside of the Clubs’ facilities was the business of each individual. What went on within the facilities was totally the business of the Clubs’.

There was another time a would-be Dom tried Suspension and hadn't a clue on how it's done. It became obvious the moment he started attaching the ropes to the young woman he had trussed up. The idiot in question’s name was Michael Newton. His idiot sub had placed her safety into the hands of the so called Dom without checking to make sure he knew what he was doing. There were certificates issued for that type of Scene and should have been asked for as proof before submitting to that type of Scene.

Once it became clear that the would-be Dom had not clue one, Felix's team was in that Playroom and escorting Mr. Newton's ass out of the building, and the submissive, one Jessica Stanley, was brought to Bella and Edward for much needed aftercare and lecture as well as offered a free class in “What every submissive needs to know.” Before either of the offenders would be allowed access to The House of “O” again, they would have to attend classes on “how to.” Then, once certified, they would have access once again.

Each and every House of “O” had a good restaurant within the facility but no alcohol was allowed within the confines of the Clubs themselves. Again, this was for everyone's protection. It's well known that alcohol impairs judgment.

~o0o~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With out the wonderful work and attention my beta JoanOfArt I'd lost my mind long ago. Of course my Sanity has been questions for many years now.


	8. Seattle House of “O”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter mainly goes to structure with some indication of a budding romance between Bella and Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hate to have to mention this again, but this is a work of fiction. I do not belong to any clubs and have never participated in the life style. So, with that said, please forgive me if I make mistakes concerning the life style. I did interview many Doms and subs before I sat down and wrote this and have relayed what I gleaned from those interviewed. If something in my information is wrong, it stems from the research I did and those I talked with. Again, this is a work of fiction and in no way (probably) reflects reality.
> 
> Before we begin...Please remember that this is a work of fiction and reflects the views of myself. Please do not believe that all those involved with BDSM adhere to these Hard Limits.
> 
> The world in which we live our daily lives, is not perfect. If I had been consulted, as to the world's laws, many wrongs would never occur. **smiles**
> 
> So, I create my own “perfect world” for the characters to operate within.
> 
> Humans are impossible to control since we have been gifted with Free Will.  
> My characters have none of that going for them. They are stuck with me.  
> Once again, this is a work of fiction and a product of my own twisted imagination. Hopefully with enough truth to allow the reader to suspend their personal disbelief.

Chapter 8

Seattle House of “O”

~o0o~

The Seattle House of “O” opened a good four weeks before the other three, and they would all have grand openings at the same time. The membership rosters for all four clubs saw many of the same names. The idea of having a home base when traveling across the country was very appealing to their membership. Many of the members wondered why this type of club had not been made available before, but if they'd known of the time and expense that had gone into bringing all the elements together, they would have understood.

Now, Seattle had a place that was clean – Health Department approved Thank You Very Much! And safe; above all safe. It was rapidly being discovered that the majority of the BDSM participants really didn't want to deal with the SM portion of the title now attached to the Life Style. And, it was a lifestyle choice and not a sick, perverted sexual deviance as Dr. Isabella Swan's brilliant doctrinal thesis proved.

The first night Seattle's House of “O” had its doors open was a munch and the response had been overwhelming, and gratifying. This was the first and only night liquor was sold within the confines of the club since accidents tended to occur when judgment was impaired by alcohol. The bar profits paid for the electricity being turned on as well as the property taxes for the year and Ms. O' was proud to report to Bella and Edward the next day when they met to confer on how the night had gone. Ms. O' decided that she was going to open a bar downstairs on the first floor/street level of the building. She wasn't at all worried about obtaining a liquor license since those in charge of them belonged to the club. The same had gone for the Health Department as well as a large number of the Mayor's office. This fact was only confided to Bella in her capacity as General Manager for all Houses of “O”in the US.

Bella and Edward conducted full tours of the Club’s facilities every hour after the doors opened for the munch. That night the lines to fill out membership forms were long. Bella had finally decided upon the “take a number” system for registration. When either she or Edward were not taking tours through the building, they were helping Ms. Cope and Ms. O' with the handing out of registration forms. Ms. O' had the daunting task of running the credit cards or taking the checks for year's membership fees. Once it was discovered that all four of the existing clubs would offer the same amenities many of the applicants signed up for all of them, coming up with payments in full at that time. It was amazing.

One of the security measures for the membership, was that everyone who chose to keep their identities private, were allowed to do so by encrypted computer files, which needed a series of passwords to open. It was feared by many that if the general population was made aware of the _true_ identities of the membership it would cause problems that no one wanted to deal with. This alternate name plan was offered at each and every House of “O” and turned out to be quite popular with the membership.

When a member signed into the facilities, all they had to use was their alternate name. If in the event of any problem, the encrypted files were opened and the various procedures were followed for the type of problem that made opening the encrypted files to begin with.

~o0o~

The following night, after the grand opening, Bella and Edward were scheduled to demonstrate the proper techniques for Suspensions and the proper use of Canes. Both were skills that Bella had mastered. Jasper had flown to Seattle to give his support to his most brilliant and beloved student. Jasper was quite entertained after the demo expounding upon Bella's brilliance and her exquisite techniques. Especially since it had been Jasper who'd taught Bella how to perform these acts. Bella had to work to keep from laughing at Jasper, but at the same time, she knew it was his desire for her to succeed and his pride in her abilities.

Bella was standing some distance away from the crowd around Jasper silently giggling when Edward came up behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and spoke lowly into her ear asking her what was so funny.

“Jasper,” she giggled. “He was the one who taught me how to do the very techniques he's expounding my _virtues_ upon.”

“Oh,” was all that Edward could say then. “I see what you mean, but I can't blame him for bragging. I've been doing my fair share tonight also.”

“Thank you, by the way, for being my guinea pig tonight Edward,” Bella breathed. When Edward was this close to her she had a hard time breathing. He literally took her breath away.

Edward snorted, “I won't say it was my pleasure, cause it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but you made it more comfortable than others I've experienced. I too have to say good job Bella! I can't blame Jasper for being so proud of his student! Of course they don't need to know he taught you, but it carries so much more clout since they know he's been around for awhile and knows what he's talking about,” Edward chuckled.

~o0o~

It had been decided that since Bella, in her capacity of General Manager of The House of “O,” should be present for the grand openings of all of the clubs. There would be pre-grand openings held Thursday night in NYC's House of “O,” Friday night in Atlanta's House of “O” and Saturday night at Denver/Colorado Springs House of “O.” In this way, she could attend all of them and not be gone too long from her own responsibilities, and Edward. Thinking about this beautiful man made Bella smile as well and get very warm in certain parts of her body.

It was not the first time that Bella wondered about how perfectly it had all turned out that everyone was partnered up with people who fit them like a glove, so to speak. Ms. O' was like a General who was able to lay out what she needed and then set about putting the correct people for the jobs into positions to best implement her battle strategies.

As working partners it became evident at once that Bella and Edward complimented each other perfectly. Their organizational skills meshed perfectly and to their surprise, their individual personalities complemented each other as well.

Bella admitted to Ms. O' that she was attracted to Edward but wanted to keep a business atmosphere so there were no clouds upon the relationship.

Edward admitted to Ms. O' also that he was attracted to Bella, but feared if he made a move on her, _she'd bolt and or fire his ass._ Ms. O' assured Edward that Bella would not fire him for expressing his desire for her. “Just choose your battlefield Edward, if it's meant to come about, the opportunity will present itself.” The opportunity for Edward to let Bella know just how he had come to feel about her came about a week before the official opening of the Club.

~o0o~

The first time Bella and Edward were alone in a more intimate setting was the first night Bella was able to move into her suite atop the Seattle House of “O.” All of the furnishings that Esme had helped Bella pick out were in place. The paint on the walls was dry and the window wall sparkled, with just the right amount of tint to prevent the sun from fading the floor and furnishings.

Bella wanted to celebrate but not in a large fashion. She was still a very private person with unglamorous wants, needs or desires. Ms. O' was invited, as well as Edward and Ms. Cope for a small celebratory dinner with all the trimmings.

Bella, it turned out, was an excellent cook and knew how to make French dishes along with all the sauces and desserts. Of course the next day would need an extra mile or two to run off all the fat and carbs those dishes would supply.

Edward arrived carrying three bottles of expensive wine – his contribution to the celebrations. Ms. O' brought an exquisite cheese, as well as some very good fruit for the starters. Ms. Cope brought an excellent salad with her own recipe salad dressing “guaranteed to make you want to slap yo mama.”

Edward's own just slightly smaller suite, which had an adjoining wall with Bella’s, would be completed within the next week and Ms. Cope's much smaller apartment was already done.

After dinner was finished, the cleanup was in progress with Bella scraping and putting the cookware in the state of the art dishwasher while Edward, Ms. O' and Ms. Cope were retrieving all the used dishes from the dining area. Bella and Edward were chatting happily when Bella realized that they were alone. Ms. O' and Cope had discreetly vanished. Both Bella and Edward laughed at their disappearing act.

While the dishwasher was running, the couple was sitting on a large overstuffed leather couch facing the wall fireplace holding snifters of Brandy talking quietly about their day and the clubs in general.

Bella was scheduled to leave at the beginning of next week for an inspection tour of the clubs around the country before the grand openings of each. Edward was praising his working partner for her management abilities. He was totally unaware that Ms. O' was actually the brains behind the operation and that Bella was the legs and mouth piece, a beautiful and intelligent one at that. Ms. O' had chosen well.

Bella was talking animatedly about her last trip to Atlanta and her visit with Alice and Jasper. Edward sat there watching Bella and felt, not for the first time, a pride in and for her. He felt very protective of her and wanted to be much closer to her than she had allowed thus far. However, tonight he'd try again. He was, he felt, in danger of falling head over heels in love with the beautiful and talented Isabella Swan.

He remembered the first scene that had worked together right after the first of the Play Rooms were open for use. It had been a workshop in fact. He knew from Jasper that Bella was expert in Suspension, Flogging and Cane usage, but this was the first time he'd witnessed it for himself.

They each had a submissive volunteer for the workshop. Neither had worked with their volunteers. Bella's was male and Edward’s was female, but during the workshop they swapped submissives and continued. This was further proof to those there of the partner’s expertise and thus their capabilities for judging the abilities of others’ first hand.

Edward's technique was as good in most aspects as Bella's and a tad better in others. The partners complimented each other in the majority of ways. Again, Ms. O' had chosen well. Alice had whispered to Edward once that she thought there were other forces at work as far as these clubs were concerned. It “felt like” something supernatural working! Edward, being the practical soul he was, dismissed Alice's thoughts on the subject.

So here was Bella and Edward in her fabulous apartment overlooking Seattle in front of a wall sized fireplace holding snifters of very expensive Brandy doing small talk. Bella was ready to switch from Brandy to a good wine and then call it a night. She had taken her snifter into the kitchen to rinse it when she turned around, Edward was standing very close behind her.

He put both his hands on either side of her face and kissed her chastely when she surprised herself by responding unchastely. Edward was quick to take advantage and put his arms around Bella and pulled her into him. Bella again responded to Edward by throwing her arms around Edward’s neck and welding herself to his body. They were barely aware of Stevie Ray Vaughn's plaintive Blues playing in the background.

Edward scooped Bella up and carried her to the couch in front of the fireplace. He lay her down and lowered himself down next to her while continuing to kiss her open mouth. They warred a little for whose tongue had the upper hand. He pulled back a little and made to speak, when Bella put her fingertips on his lips indicating he was to be quiet. “Let's just enjoy each other for now, OK?” Bella spoke softly. Her already large chocolate brown eyes were even larger and Edward could see rising within them, desire and lust. He was more than willing to comply with the very intelligent Ms. Swan.

Bella's hands found the hem of Edward's tee shirt and started tugging on it. He immediately raised his arms allowing her to pull it from his body. Her fingers and hands guided over his well muscled and well formed body. Ms. Cope was right, he had a swimmer's body. _Yummy_. Bella gently kissed around Edwards nipples and sucked lightly on each in turn. Edwards green eyes were lidded and darker with increasing lust.

Edward allowed Bella to perform this little form of love making. His turn was coming, now. He captured both Bella's hands and pulled them over her head, holding them both in one of his. The other hand set to work teasing first one than the other of her nipples through her tee shirt's fabric. She was squirming and moving her hips forward murmuring, “It's been so long...” In point of fact, they each knew exactly how long it'd been since either had had a sexual partner. Even with the sexual activity of the exhibition scene as each had used condoms and rubber gloves on their hands.

The activity they were about to perform would not use gloves on any extremity. Edward got Bella's tee shirt and bra off. It was the first time he'd seen her naked breasts. During scenes she always wore either a black button up or long sleeved black tee shirt with black jeans, just as her male counterparts did. She had too much class to scene naked or semi naked. She was very much a classy lady – just as Jasper had told Edward.

In fact, it had been funny at the time, but before Jasper had left for Atlanta with Alice, the two men had discussed their female partners. Jasper had warned Edward not to play games with Bella. “She's a real Lady with a potty mouth, but a classy woman nevertheless. Be careful, I know where you live. She's like my own Blood,” Edward had no doubt that Jasper had meant what he'd said.

Looking down now at Bella's beautiful and fully exposed breasts, Edward was reminded of some of the great sculptures he'd seen in museums in Europe. Her nipples were a beautiful shade of dark and pale pink and they hardened and extended just from his breath upon them now. Bella was biting her bottom lip once again moaning and writhing under Edward. He'd captured her hands again and had them pulled to their limits above her head with just one of his hands.

With his free hand Edward was rolling each nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pulling each out as far as they would go. He then found himself sucking each breast into his mouth. They weren’t too large to completely fit within his mouth, but they were more than enough. He released her arms and placed his hands on each side of her breasts and pushed them together and he proceeded to bury his face between them. He smelled her and found that her fragrance was one that he'd been aware of, but not of where it had come from.

His hands worked their way down Bella's rib cage to her waist and the band on her jeans. He found and released the button and then the zipper. He raised up on his knees and pulled Bella's jeans down and off her legs and threw them to the floor.

There Bella was, completely exposed to Edward, with just a triangle scrap of fabric that passed for panties these days.

Edward took his own jeans off and stripped his boxers off at the same time. There he stood completely naked to Bella's lust filled eyes. “Come here Edward. I have a surprise for you,” Bella moaned. Edward wasted no time in ripping Bella's thong from her. He'd grasped her knees and pulled them around his neck onto his shoulders.

His nose glided from her knee to the apex of her thighs and down the right thigh to her knee and then back again to her very moist sex. His tongue flicked out and tasted Bella's arousal. It tasted sweet to him, like nothing he'd tasted on another woman before. Interesting. He then opened his mouth placing his teeth on her now swollen clit and burying his tongue within the folds of Bella's most intimate place. Bella bucked against Edwards open mouth and came with the loudness of crashing surf.

While her body was still convulsing Edward quickly put her body down and buried himself deep within and he came almost instantly once penetration occurred. Again, in all his experience, Edward had never had this occur. It generally took hours for him to cum. He wondered what magic this young woman had over him.

They lost count of the number of times that they made love that night. It was not the first time either of them had had what's referred to as vanilla sex and were both actually surprised that they enjoyed it so much. _Oh. My._

From that night on, Bella and Edward were more than just business partners. They were Lovers. They did not discuss it because secretly they both were fearful that talking about it would ruin it for them.

Both Ms. Cope and Ms. O' knew what had taken place and both were tickled it had and hoped and prayed it would continue since both Bella and Edward had become very dear to them.

The build out of Edward's apartment continued and the couple discussed having a door cut between their respective residents, but decided against it because they didn't know at that time where this love affair would take them, and they needed to think practically about what would happen if they should leave The House of “O.”

Edward’s POV:

Ms. O' had assured him that if he made his move on Isabella, she'd respond positively. He just had to express himself the best he could and let nature take its course.

Ms. O' and Ms. Cope both disappeared conveniently leaving himself and Bella alone. He watched Bella walking with cat-like grace into the kitchen area of her apartment taking with her their now empty brandy snifters. The gentle sway of Bella's hips was something to behold. He imagined her being able to walk on any surface with equal grace and balance, just as she handled the scenes they had participated in that opening night's demonstrations. She was beautiful. She was intelligent. She was perfect.

Edward found himself rising from the couch and coming up behind Bella quietly. He waited until she'd put the brandy snifters into the dishwasher and turned to get wine glasses down and he was standing there close behind her. He put both his hands on either side of her face and kissed her chastely. She surprised him by responding vigorously. Edward was quick to respond and put his arms around Bella pulling her into him. He was instantly aroused with proof pressing against Bella's stomach. Bella responded by throwing her arms around his neck and welding herself to his body. They were barely aware of Stevie Ray Vaughn's “Ain't Gonna Give Up on Love” playing in the background.

Their lovemaking had been as perfect as Edward had known it would be. He knew that he couldn't dictate to Bella; she and he would be partners in their interpersonal relationship just as they were in running the club. They each had strong areas that he knew would dictate how their relationship would go. He just couldn't force Bella into anything. He would push a certain way, and if she wanted it too, she'd be there with him. It all had to be mutual intellectually and the physical would take care of itself. Ms. O' had assured him of this and he had faith in her since she knew Bella so well.

**Bella's POV**

She'd wanted to be with Edward and knew that when the time was right, he'd make his move. Since they were both Dominates they would need to work out how it would work in their daily lives. So far he'd allowed her, without too much argument, on how to run the club, but since she'd been hired as General Manager he hadn't had much choice actually, truth be told. So they'd have to agree on how their personal lives would go. She wondered if they could do it and hoped they would be able to.

Bella knew that Jasper had talked with Edward this last visit, and she knew it was about her. Jasper loved Bella like she was his younger sister and was very protective of her. She would have liked to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. She smiled to herself.

“What's so funny beautiful?” Edward asked her.

“Oh,” she replied, “ I was just wondering what you and Jasper had talked about before he left the other night.”

Edward smiled, “He just told me that he knew where I lived, and if I hurt you he'd hurt me.”

“That's what I figured,” Bella mused. “He thinks of me like a little sister and wants me to be happy and protected. Of course, Jasper also knows, I’m very capable of taking care of myself.”

Edward nodded, he felt much the same about Alice, and had told Jasper, “Likewise Jasper, you hurt Alice and you and I'll have words”.

After that intimate night with Bella, the only change in their daily relationship was that she would sometimes stand much closer to him, and would at times lean physically against him as if drawing strength from his physical being. Edward enjoyed that very much. It showed all around them that they had become a couple as well as partners running the Seattle Club without being too open about the change in their relationship.

~o0o~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense


	9. The NYC House of "O"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 9, Bella travels to NYC for the opening of The House of "O" and the Fetish Ball where a young man learns a very important lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The event, the Fetish Ball, described below actually happened according to one of my sources. The mind is the greatest tool where sex is concerned

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Chapter 9

NYC House of O

 

~o0o~

The building and opening of the New York City House of “O” was not without drama and political intrigue. The Unions in New York State were extremely strong, and the Union’s leadership had to be placated. The politicians, most certainly, had to be placated in order to get the necessary permits.

The only way Rose and Emmett were able to keep the costs to what was projected was if Emmett took over as the contractor bringing in his favorite workers. Some they were able to bring with them from Seattle expressly for this build out. These men and women knew exactly how Emmett liked to work and there was no wasted time getting used to each other. Also there were cash incentives awarded for speed and accuracy. A couple of union shop heads had to be “convinced” just who was boss.

Another item which helped get NYC House of “O” up and running was Emmett's great uncle, who was highly placed in that well known organization that's not called by any name – ever. This great uncle was also Emmett's mother's Godfather. Many would-be obstacles just seemed to vanish before their eyes.

The price for this service was, Rose and Emmett had to appear at his great uncle’s house for Sunday dinner twice a month as well as promise to name their firstborn son after him. A small price to pay for success. It gave them both more of a sense of family and his uncle was quite fond of both of them and wanted them to succeed. No money ever changed hands on this side of the construction and operating of the NYC House of “O.” No one connected to any of the “families” in New York State, or for that matter within the entire organization structure, wanted to “disappoint” Emmett's uncle.

All of the equipment was delivered and set up in record time. With the time they had to spare, they decided to have a munch as Seattle had done as a pre pre-opening that would allow the community to come in and see what the club had to offer. They followed the model Bella had set up with this first munch. It went off flawlessly. Everyone was properly impressed with the facilities and their membership numbers were already swelling before the grand opening.

The night of the munch, Rose and Emmett gave a demonstration of Bondage with Rose being the submissive. There was much coarse humor coming from Emmett once he got his Rose securely bound up with lots of rope. However, none of those watching heard a word that was spoken between them. Rose's glare was murderous at times and some of those watching figured something was going on. Rose was dressed in black yoga pants and a black cotton tee shirt. There was no way Emmett would share his wife's naked body with anyone. Rose loved that Emmett was so possessive of her, no one had ever cared enough about her to be jealous and overprotective.

Emmett was quite competent with ropes. It would have been better to have naked flesh upon which to weave the ropes, especially around her very large breasts, but those naked were for his eyes only now. The demonstration went off without a hitch. He'd used white rope which showed up well against the black fabric of Rose's clothing. Rose had her arms tied behind her back at the shoulders, with a very intricate knotting pattern on both the front and back around the rib cage. Both arms were bound with ropes in a straight forward looping pattern. The last rope to be placed was a rope that extended from around her neck woven around and through the rib cage design down to the crotch and back up to be added to the design on her back. The whole process took over an hour to complete, and by that time Rose's arms were starting to ache and she was having difficulty breathing. However, everyone who witnessed the demonstration was impressed with Emmett's skill level.

While Rose was released from the ropes, she was whispering to Emmett that her turn was coming and he'd be the helpless one. Rose gave herself an hour to get her circulation going again, then she had a demonstration on the proper usage of Riding Crops and Floggers with Emmett as the submissive. It was necessary to be able to see the skin of the submissive as the effect sought was to just turn the skin a warm pink. The object being to make the skin more sensitive to touch, not to hurt or punish the submissive.

When the demonstrations were over, both Emmett and Rose received the accolades they so richly deserved. Their classes on rope, flogger and riding crops were filled that night and for the following six months. Later, after the club closed at dawn, Emmett and Rose had some of the best sex since they'd been in Manhattan.

~o0o~

The New Year’s Eve

Masked Fetish Ball Incident

and Important Lesson Taught

The grand opening of the NYC House of “O” was December 31st and Rose and Emmett decided they'd like to host some kind of Masked Fetish Ball as a New Year’s Eve party. After much consideration, Emmett and Rosalie had decided that if the Fetish Ball was a huge hit in New York City, it would become one of the major events sponsored yearly by the Club. They arranged to have Bella and Edward present since it was going to be such a major event for the NYC club.

The date selected would be promoted as the year's first Masked Ball also. That meant elaborate costumes would abound. The New York Times social event editor would be present with photographers. The hope was the photos would be syndicated to all the major newspaper, social columns, as well as the internet blogs and other event outlets.

Bella decided with Edward that, if this event went over as hugely as Rosalie said it would, the Seattle House of “O” would have their own Fetish Ball the following Spring. Rosalie had warned them that members from the SM community would be there in very large numbers and to not let their sensibilities be too violated. “In other words Bella, just roll with it, please,” Rose had almost begged. Bella had a tendency to be a little too reserved for Rose's tastes, but that was probably the reason she was the GM.  She had the ability to keep things in “check.”

So, the event rolled around and Bella and Edward flew out to NYC arriving the afternoon of the Ball itself. Emmett had sent a driver to pick them up at JFK International. The flight was actually on time much to their collective surprise. As they walked out of the passageway leading from the airplane, they spotted the sign being held up for them and presented themselves to the gentleman holding the sign.

“We are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen,” Edward told the driver, as he handed him  their baggage tickets, which the driver in turn presented to the red cap standing next to him with instructions to meet them outside of baggage claim. They followed the driver out to the limo parked at passenger pick up and climbed into the back seat, and waited patiently for their luggage to be collected. In a half hour, they were speeding away from the busy airport.

They were delivered to NYC House of “O” about forty five minutes later. “Edward, I don't care if I never come to this city again, ever!” Bella disliked large cities and even Seattle was a bit too big for her; she had really enjoyed living in Forks before. She was just a small town girl at heart and was not ashamed to admit it!

“What is it you dislike so much, Beautiful? You've only been in town an hour,” Edward squeezed her hand.

“It's just too, too vertical. I feel like the buildings are going to crush me. I'm having a hard time breathing too.” She felt Edward squeeze her hand again in sympathy. “I know it's only psychosomatic, but it's bothering the shit out of me right now!”

Minutes later, the couple was getting out of the limo and walking through the doors of the building. They went up to the information desk for directions on what elevator to take and who they were looking for.

Emmett and Rosalie were in the lobby of the club's portion of the building. As with the Seattle House, the first three floors of the club's building housed general businesses while the first or ground floor consisted of restaurants, and other shops. Immediately upon the opening of the elevators doors, Rose was dragging Bella out and hugging her. Rose is actually hugging me, Bella thought amazed.

“It's so good to see you two!” Emmett said shaking Edward’s hand and giving Bella a huge “Emmett” bear hug. “It seems almost forever since we last saw each other in the flesh.”

Looking at Bella, “Your costumes arrived yesterday,” Rose continued, “it looks like our little Alice has outdone herself for all four of us. I can't wait to show you. “Yours is that shade of blue that looks so stunning on you and mine is a red that complements my skin color perfectly. The guys are not going to be too happy with theirs, I don't think,” Rose was giggling at this point. Rose is giggling, it must be nerves, Bella thought.

Bella and Edward followed Emmett and Rose into another elevator that took them to the penthouse living quarters and showed them to the VIP guest rooms. Immediately, Bella was stripping ready for a long hot shower. She really didn't like to travel all that much and her job made it necessary about a week a month.

When she was a good, lobster red, she wrapped herself in a huge soft bath robe and padded into the living area of the suite. There she saw hanging on the door, out into the hall, a garment bag with a note pinned to it from Alice.

Bella. I know how much Edward loves to see you in this color. I've made the mask to match and can't wait to see photographs of you both in your costumes. Enjoy!

She unzipped the garment bag and was speechless for a few moments. Inside was a long royal blue, bugle beaded, gown. The top had one shoulder bare while the other was long down to her wrist. The sides were slit from the floor up the waist. There were strappy 5 inch heels matching in color that were also beaded. The outfit was stunning. Bella was unable to speak.

Edward came into the room waving what looked like a fur lined cape, and a pair of tights with something that looked like a beaded jock strap matching Bella's dress. “This is what my sister made for my costume!” He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the gown that Bella was looking intently at.

“Wow! That's your costume?” Edward whistled slowly forgetting his costume temporarily. “Well, then no one will even be looking at me, hopefully.”

He then continued his rant on his costume, “I mean really, there's nothing left to the imagination. This costume is nonexistent!”

Bella blushed thinking of how Edward would look. “Well, every woman and many of the men, will be following you around Edward, panting. I should probably take either a riding crop or a flogger with me just to keep them at bay,” Bella laughed winking at Edward's expression.

Edward nodded in complete agreement with her idea, hoping that she was serious.

About forty five  minutes before the doors were to open for the Ball, there was a knock on their suite’s door. It was Rose and Emmett dressed to the Nines. Rose's dress was stunning in red satin and silk with cleavage that dipped to her navel in front and down to the dimple at the base of her spine. Rose was wearing five inch spike heels and had her hair up in soft curls and tendrils falling around her face. She was carrying  a mask in the same color and fabric as the dress. She was beaming at Bella. She too had on five inch heels in the same color as her dress.

“Rose! You look stunning!” Bella enthused.

“As do you Bella!” Rose let out a long low whistle.

Emmett just stood there with his mouth open. Rose punched him in his arm, hard. “Stop drooling Emmett!”

The men were less happy with their costumes. There was nothing left to the imagination at all. It was quite evident what their “packages” looked like. “Well, guys,” Rose cracked, “you're both going to be huge hits with the women, and men who are so inclined.”

Edward stated flatly, “I want a couple of Felix's men with us at all times tonight. It could get ugly!” All four of them laughed. “We better get down to the photographers and have our pictures taken so that little hellion Alice gets her pound of flesh.” Edward was laughing so hard he had tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Leave it to Alice!

The New Year’s Eve Fetish Ball

By  ten pm the munch room was becoming crowded. Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett along with several of the local membership's Doms and Dominatrices were standing along a wall watching the proceedings unfold around them. They were flanked by three or four of the hulks that were serving as the security for the Ball because Edward had been serious about that. Everyone, except the Security personnel, had masks on. Only those who were familiar with the Club's managers had any idea who they were. Though there was no hiding who both Rose and Emmett were. No one would know that the Vision in Blue, was the General Manager of the Club Franchise from just looking at her.

Bella had already been approached several times by those wanting be introduced and by those inquiring if she was available as a submissive or if she was a Domme wanting a submissive. They were all told very politely that, no she was not available and who she was would be revealed shortly. Bella had agreed to judge the fashion show for best costume of the evening.

Rose and Emmett wandered off to speak with some of the staff members leaving Bella and Edward alone with Security and a couple of the local Doms chatting. They “heard” long before they actually saw, a brash young man coming through the crowd, with a group of six or seven (both male and female) trailing along in his wake.

It was clear at once, he was an individual who wanted everyone to believe he was the Alpha and that this was his entourage.  He played the part well and had the help of those with him.  Each of them had their head bowed with their hands behind their backs following in his footsteps.  To the untrained eye, one would think he was the Master or the Dominant and the others his slaves or subs.

The loud, Would-be-Dom made his way through the crowd, most of those they passed, ignored him or walked away.  They could tell he was all brass and bravado, but not someone with whom that they would want to participate with in a scene.  Wanting to prove a point, he made his way up to Bella and Edward who had their backs turned to him.  He was of the mind-set that he would find someone to dominate and make his for the evening. He walked up behind Bella, tapped her on the shoulder and turned her to face him.

All he could see of Bella, at first, was her back and her long chestnut colored hair waving down to her waist in her blue beaded gown. Beside her stood a young man dressed in a leotard and cape the same color as her dress. This obviously was to indicate that they were a couple. Well, he'd see about that! The young lady smiled as she turned to see who was trying for her attention.

She was breathtaking.  He smiled as he thought,  "I've lucked out on this one.  YES!"

Without missing a beat, he looked at her with what he thought was a Dominating and forceful look. "You'll do.  You are mine for the rest of the evening.  On your knees, bitch and keep your eyes to the floor."

The other Doms started to make their way to her when they heard his disrespectful tone and words, to make him leave or apologize.  She stopped them with an almost imperceptible shake of her head as if to say  "I've got this.”  Rose and Emmett had just arrived when Edward was about to make a move to teach the rude person respect.

Eric felt he needed to reinforce his command. "Didn't you hear me you cunt?  I said keep your eyes to the floor and on your knees."

At this point,  The Vision in Blue took a step up to him with a speculative gleam in her eyes.  The Vision grabbed him by the collar of his tight black shirt and twisted her hand to tighten it around his neck, enough to prove HER power.  She spoke softly as she recognized the look of incredulity spread across his face.  "You don't have what it takes to tell ME what to do."  Then speaking to the group behind her,  "Ladies and Gentlemen, I think we have found a volunteer for demonstrating an important lesson. I hadn't really intended on giving a demonstration this evening but I think this is one that must be taught. Rose, is there a Play room open that I can use?”

“Of course. Please follow me,” Rose said with great authority and an evil glint in her eyes. If that had been me, he'd be beaten within an inch of his life!

The two men,  Emmett and Edward, reached out for Eric and got him by his arms and shoulders and almost dragged him after the stunning blond in the red dress. He started to sputter his objections, but Emmett hissed at him to be silent before he found himself gagged, or worse. “My name is Emmett McCarty. This is Edward Cullen. This is my club, that you are being so rude in. You should feel honored that you're about to be taught a lesson by this woman,” indicating the Vision in Blue.

The Playroom they took Eric into was barely lit and it took sometime for their eyes to become accustomed to the light. Edward and Emmett positioned Eric so that when the door opened again he was facing it.

The Vision stood in the doorway with light framing her slight body. She appeared as an ethereal being. Her voice was very quiet and difficult to hear without concentration as she said, “ I'm afraid you have a few lessons to learn about protocol, decorum and most importantly, respect.  I feel sorry that you are so weak you must demand respect rather than earn it. Will you submit to me, so that I may teach you this lesson?”

“Yes Mistress,” Eric said slowly and nodded.  "Very good.  Now I think I am going to have you stay right here, on your knees, with your back to the door while I go prepare for the next part of your lesson,” She pointed to the floor in front of where she stood.  “Believe me, I will know if you move," she nodded to Edward and Emmett as she walked off.

Neither of the men on either side of him said anything, but they at once turned him so that now his back was to the door. Edward removed the black shirt and jeans, shoes and socks Eric was wearing, while Emmett held him still. After he was stripped naked, he was forced to his knees into the Open Position of Waiting. Emmett and Edward stepped back taking up a guarding position behind him.

Edward was seething with anger. The balls this boy thinks he's got. It would serve him right if I took a whip to him right now. Anger radiated from him. Eric was almost beside himself with fear now because he could feel what was radiating from behind him.

Several minutes passed. What the hell is she going to do to me? I've never felt so scared in my entire life. I want to go home. I'm cold. Why did I come here tonight? I'm an idiot. All these scattered thoughts went through Eric's head. He was seriously  considering making a break for it when he knew she'd returned.  Who had he tangled with?  And why was everyone so in awe of her?  Then as if struck by lightning,  he thought,  "OH MY FUCKING GOD!  I have just pissed off a Master Dominatrix.   OH Shit!"  The look of horror registered on his face.

Then the beautiful Vision in Blue was standing in front of the him and holding out a small hand to him. Smiling angelically offering, he hoped, a way out of this horror he'd created for himself. She wants me to come with her, but where? Oh, that Saint Andrew's Cross on the wall. Ok. I can do this. I've been here before and it wasn't that bad. I've heard that the members of this Club didn't believe in drawing blood, or really hurting anyone in a scene. Do I believe it? I've heard second hand accounts that other groups were not so gentle and that many people had received serious injuries from scenes done in anger. She indicated he was to turn around and face out into the room. The two hulking men, Edward and Emmett, once again positioned themselves on either side of Eric and looked to the Vision in Blue.

The next series of events happened very quickly. A Ball Gag was placed into his mouth and buckled behind his head. A blindfold, such as those they give first class airline passengers slipped over his eyes, and his arms were raised above his head and cuffs attached to his wrists. His legs were spread and his ankles secured to the Saint Andrew's Cross. Next it felt as if his naked body was covered with a soft flowing fabric and he waited. He waited and he waited.

Bella's POV:

All of the training that Bella had received as a psychiatrist as well as all the training and experience she'd received as a Domme clicked into play. This young man was obviously extremely insecure and needed a lesson in humility as well as respect for others. She didn't have time at the moment to finish the lesson, so she would just let him stew in his own thoughts until she judged this costume contest as she'd agreed.

Edward was once again by her side as Rose and Emmett were standing on the stage that the contest was to happen on. “Your guest is waiting for you covered by that silk fabric Rose had stored in there,” Edward whispered into Bella's ear. She nodded her approval and gave Edward a tight smile. “That rude young man will remember this night for some time to come. I doubt he'll be seen around here anytime soon,” he continued.

Then Rose and Emmett were introducing Bella as the General Manager of The House of “O” Nationally and Master Teaching Domme. Saying they had agreed to come all the way from Seattle to judge the contest tonight and that due to special circumstances Bella would be holding a “demonstration in respect” immediately after the contest was concluded.  All were invited to attend.

Bella graciously thanked both Rose and Emmett for allowing she and her partner to be here tonight and she was looking forward to seeing all the glorious costumes that New Yorkers were known for.

Then the contest began. Bella, Rose, Edward and Emmett took their seats to the side of the stage watching the display of costuming. When the last contestant was shown, the four of them conferred and the prize was presented to the winner.

The four of them exited the stage after once again inviting those assembled to come and observe the Lesson for the evening. Emmett then explained the circumstances that brought about this lesson in respect for experience and that being a Dominate wasn't about bravado but mutual respect, for themselves and those who had the faith and trust in that Dominate. About fifity of the assembled group followed Bella, Edward, Rose and Emmett out of the Assembly Room down a hallway and crowded themselves into the Playroom to observe. Seven of those assembled were Eric's friends.

Eric's POV:

It seemed that a couple of hours passed when he heard voices enter the room.  Soft chatter filled the air and the atmosphere seemed to become electrified with energy.  The one voice he could pick out above the chatter and noise was probably the most soft spoken and one he recognized immediately; his biggest mistake had come to torment him further.   All kinds of things began running through his mind.  Was she going to cause him pain?  Was she going to whip him in front of an audience?  What exactly was she going to do?   He began to fidget just a little.  He was gagged, how was he going to get it to stop?  He didn't have a safe word. All of these things were running through his mind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming.  I have a special lesson for all of you.  The fabric draped over Eric was slowly and excruciatingly taken off of him.  Everywhere the fabric brushed against his body sent a chill through him, giving him pleasure at its caress while at the same time torturing him with anticipation as to what was next. “This lesson is one of control and mutual Respect. Being a Dominate isn't about being rude, but about knowledge and understanding of the submissives respect for the Dominate they have chosen to give their submission to. The Dominate can only ask for submission, not demand it.” Her voice was so soft but yet commanding.

His world had been turned over in a matter of a few minutes.  He heard the Vision continue.  "Here are the rules. He is to stay blindfolded and gagged.  You can touch him anywhere you like except from here to here." (He wondered where she had indicated.)  No one is to draw blood or leave a mark on him.  Is that understood?  And no one, and I do mean NO ONE,  is to say anything or make a sound except the subject of the lesson. Understood? Good, let's proceed then, shall we?”   

 

The first touch that came was the most startling.  He didn't know who or what had done it and he was already off his guard.  As startling as it was, it was also surprising.  It was soft, as if someone had run a feather down his arm.  It tickled and was oddly pleasing.  The next was a soft piece of fabric placed around his neck from behind and loosely wrapped around his arms.  This kind of touching kept up for maybe fifteen minutes.  Each touch was getting him more and more aroused, but no one had gotten anywhere near his genitals or his crotch.  The touches stopped as suddenly as they started, as if on cue. 

For the next half hour or so, it seemed, no one touched him at all and there was no sound in the room.  Then it happened again, the feather.  This time  it was swirled in a circular pattern down both of his legs, but again never getting close to his crotch.  The fabric that had been wrapped around his neck and arms was slowly pulled off from the left side, again sending sparks of pleasure through his body that seemed to be culminating in his crotch.  He had sprouted a woody.  All the while the fabric is being removed,  the feather was kept in play. Swirling erotically down his legs.  He thought to himself, If this keeps up I am going to have a raging boner, and I have no means of release.  This is agonizing. His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as he felt pain for the first time.  The feather had stopped and something was pinching him along the underside of his arms.  Not just one something but a large number of somethings.

These new sensations were oddly even more arousing than the soft touches.  The pinching things ran down his arms, along his sides to his waist, on his nipples, and down the inside of his legs.  The pain was constant and excruciating.  Then one by one the items were yanked off his body quickly causing him to whimper in pain with each removal.  Then as they were were getting to his waist, the feather came back.  Softly dragging down the underside of his arm where the pinches and jerks had just been.  This time he actually shivered with pleasure as it ran across each of his sensitive nipples.  He was trying to think of a way to describe what he was feeling to keep from getting lost in this combination of agony and ecstasy.  He realized  he needn't worry about what would happen if this continued.  He had a full blown hard-on and was suffering from a major case of “blue balls.”  

Again the touches stopped.  Anticipation built more this time than before, because after the thirty minute mark he was expecting the torment to continue.  When it didn't, each minute heightened his sensitivity and expectation.  At the hour mark, the quiet voice spoke again.  All she said was,  "Watch. This is having control and knowledge of the submissive's body and response to stimulus.” 

Upon that word, the feather returned.  This time it started at the bottom of his right leg.  It slowly spiraled up to his waist, up his ribcage (which made him squirm,) back and forth up his right arm, up his hand and between each finger, down the outside of his arm, across his shoulder to his neck and face, back up the other arm and to the fingers, then down the other side just like the ascending.   When the feather got to the bottom it started skipping from the inside of one leg to the other until it got to just below his crotch then it went to his waist and made a slow reducing spiral on his chest.  When it  reached its smallest point it stopped momentarily. 

Eric felt like he was ready to burst any second if this continued.  When the pleasure of the feather stopped, it was immediately followed by a single pin prick at the center of his chest.  This caused him to ejaculate without any physical aid or anyone touching him. He shuddered voluptuously and found it hard to breathe.  When he stopped and was able to catch his breath he felt a pair of lips at his ear whispering, "You are done here.  Go Home!"  He shuddered again and found himself once again in utter darkness and silence.  Waiting for more, he was immediately released from his shackles.  The blindfold and gag were removed as well.  After his eyes adjusted to the dim room, he saw the two men, Edward and Emmett, waiting for him at the door with some clothes  and a towel to clean up.  He gulped again.

He dressed and found his way to the door leading out of the Ball.  He was still weak in the knees from his experience.  When he reached the door, his friends were waiting for him.  Each had a huge smile on their face.  All he could do was hang his head.  He asked them two questions.   “How did that happen  and  who was that?”  One of his friends replied.  "You bit off a little more than you could chew.  You were rude to the Mistress of the Ball.  She out ranks most of the people  here and probably trained most of them.  And there she is right there. Her name is Bella Swan. She is also the General Manager for the entire House of “O” franchise. "

Eric turned around  swiftly to see The Vision standing right behind him with a smile on her lips.  The fear in his eyes was almost measurable.  "Next time don't be so cocky.  If you want to really take your place as a Dominant, I am quite sure I can find you a good teacher, but after what I saw tonight.....I think you would be a better submissive.  Think about it,"  She said as she handed him one of her cards and walked away leaving his jaw hanging open  and his friends laughing quietly.

~o0o~

**  
Please come find us on Facebook listed name same as this story.  I've posted pictures of Bella and Rose's ball gowns.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heartfelt thanks to my beta Jyl. You are just the best.


	10. Atlanta House of "O"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 10 We find out more about Alice and Jasper's relationship and some about the Atlanta House of "O". (Lemon alert)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin...Please remember that this is a work of fiction and reflects the views of myself. Please do not believe that all those involved with BDSM adhere to these Hard Limits.
> 
> The world in which we live our daily lives, is not perfect. If I had been consulted, as to the world's laws, many wrongs would never occur. **smiles**
> 
> So, I create my own “perfect world” for the characters to operate within.
> 
> I hate to have to mention this again, but this is a work of fiction. I do not belong to any clubs and have never participated in the life style. So, with that said, please forgive me if I make mistakes concerning the life style. I did interview many Doms and subs before I sat down and wrote this and have relayed what I gleaned from those interviewed. If something in my information is wrong, it stems from the research I did and those I talked with. Again, this is a work of fiction and in no way (probably) reflects reality.
> 
> Humans are impossible to control since we have been gifted with Free Will.  
> My characters have none of that going for them. They are stuck with me.  
> Once again, this is a work of fiction and a product of my own twisted imagination. Hopefully with enough truth to allow the reader to suspend their personal disbelief.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Dominatrix and Ms. O’

~o0o~

Chapter 10

Atlanta House of “O”

Alice and Jasper

Jasper had decided that he and Alice were destined to be together, but he wanted to take it slowly. He wanted Alice to be as sure of him as he was already of her, as his Life Mate. He wanted to marry her eventually.

Alice wanted Jasper to make mad passionate love to her and couldn't understand why he hesitated. She was blaming Edward, thinking he'd threatened to hurt Jasper if he touched his sister. Funny thing was, threats were made, but they had been unnecessary.

Jasper would kiss Alice passionately and get very close to actually touching her, but would always stop himself from going any further with it. Finally Alice had had enough and she demanded to know what his problem was.

When Jasper finally told her why he wasn't proceeding much beyond first base, she thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done or said to her. That was when she confessed to Jasper how she had already decided that he was “the one” that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Jasper asked her, right then and there if she'd marry him.

“Of course you Silly! What have I just been saying to you?” Alice had chided. “Now please make love to me before I combust!”

Jasper was willing then to make her his forever. They decided that they would wait a year from that night and would set the date then. There was so much work to be done on the club and getting the clientele built up, they knew the time would pass fast enough.

Alice would teach classes on being a proper submissive as well as proper after care for some of the more difficult scenes, and she would act as Jasper's submissive in demonstrations. Jasper was as good a Dom as he was a lover and Alice was just so proud of him she could burst.

The night of the pre-grand opening while Bella was there observing, Alice and Jasper told her of their future plans. “Well, it looks like you and I will be sisters after a fashion, Alice, because Edward and I are a couple as well as working partners also.” Bella confided to Alice. Jasper was tickled about how it had turned out for all of them.

Alice said again how it seemed as though something supernatural was at work with regard to the club and personal fall out. “It's just a “feeling” I have Bella. It just seems like it was all planned in advance. If I wasn't so happy with Jasper, I'd be pissed that my life was being controlled by some outside force. Since we're all so perfectly suited for each other I'm not going to rock the boat!”

~o0o~

Jasper decided he'd buy a 25 foot sailboat for he and Alice to “get away” on once the Club was fully operational, and when they had the back up employees trained successfully and they could afford a couple days off to get away from the House of “O.” She was a real beauty too. Sky Blue accents with a totally white hull and sails. The boat could sleep six very friendly people, or one other couple comfortably.

He moored it in Savannah, GA. Savannah was a beautiful little Southern town that he hoped he and Alice could one day live in. Alice teased Jasper when he'd get back from a trip there because his Southern accent was more pronounced. Alice's accent was strictly North Western but she did at times come out with a “y'all” that made Jasper grin from ear to ear. And Alice believed that the Sun only fully shone when Jasper smiled. She really was quite smitten with Jasper and couldn't wait for him to make her Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

Alice re-established her contacts in the Eastern Seaboard fashion world, and was able to do some part time designing as well as promote the House of “O” and draw into its membership a great many of the highly fashionable. It was realized that about a third of the membership were New Yorkers and that made little Alice hugely happy. She was able to establish a new fashion line with a BDSM look that was beginning to rock the fashion show runways. Her fashion client list was showing some very A list names and Jasper was very proud of his little submissive and soon to be wife.

While talking with Bella one day on the phone about the club, Jasper told Bella that Alice was the perfect sub in a scene; out of one, however, she was a little hellion and that he had decided it was due to Esme's training that she was such a good sub and would recommend Esme  in the future if asked. Alice had a long list now for submissive training and Jasper’s list of Dom trainees had gotten almost unwieldy, but it kept the extra money rolling in and that's what it was about – having play time fun and being paid for it!

There was one area of sex that Alice had no experience with and that was anal intercourse. The very thought of it used to make Alice's skin crawl and “NO FUCKING WAY” was her response to being “trained” for it's use. However, with Jasper the thought of it was no longer repugnant and she was more than willing to begin the training for it so they could add that to their playtime fun or to just plain sex for them.

The first training session went reasonably well, and Jasper was very pleased with the results. He'd decided that during their next play time he'd introduce Alice to the smallest butt plug, his little finger. He first had to get Alice really warmed up. That meant he'd do a sensual spanking to get her ass warmed up.

“Alright Alice, you know your safe words. What are they? You may speak before we begin,” This, Jasper questioned as he lead Alice blindfolded to the whipping bench.

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for please continue with what you are doing,” was her reply.

Jasper then placed his hand on Alice's back between her shoulder blades forcing her down onto the bench, and hooked the wide leather strap around her waist. He pulled her arms gently above her head hooking the wrist cuffs to the chain attached and cranked it up a tad so that she was stretched more from the waist up.

“Where are we right now?” Jasper asked.

“Very green sir,” Alice chirped.

Jasper next attached the preset cuffs around Alice's thighs, “And now where are we?”

“Very green sir.”

He then attached the ankle cuffs to the legs of the whipping bench spreading her legs. Once that was accomplished, he cranked the end of the bench up so Alice's ass was raised and forcing her to raise up on her toes – even though she had on ankle breaking 5 inch heels.

“Where are we now Alice?”

“Still very green, Master,” Alice replied firmly.

I still have one more thing to do before we can begin Alice, and that's to place a ball gag on you. Here's the bell for you to indicate where we are. With you gagged, how do you indicate we are at yellow or red?” Jasper asked just before he fashioned the gag into Alice's mouth.

“I drop the bell for both Master, I'm ready Master. I submit to you totally,” Alice's voice never wavered nor hesitated.

“You make your Master very proud and humbled by your submission Alice. Thank you,” and he applied the ball gag. He then walked around behind her and raised his hand, “I'm going to do 6 warm up slaps to both cheeks, then I'm going to do 4 to your pussy. I'll then finger fuck you until you are very close to orgasm and then I'll take you and fuck you very fast. At some point I'm going to insert my little finger into your ass. I will be as gentle as is possible.”

Then he raised his hand and applied the spanks and slaps exactly as he told her he would. Alice was moaning by the time Jasper applied two fingers and his thumb to her pussy and clit. He could tell that she was close by the way her pussy was starting to contract around his fingers – he could always find her “G” spot. All the while he'd been using one hand on her pussy the other was applying lube to her ass and his little finger. Just as Alice was about the come, Jasper put the tip of his little finger in Alice's ass hole and as she came he pushed it all the way in and worked it back and forth.

Alice felt what was going on and never once considered dropping the bell. When she came and realized that Jasper had his little finger inserted she'd already had an amazing climax and was coming down.

When Jasper removed the ball gag, Alice asked if they could do that again, only this time use a larger finger, and could they please keep it up like that until she safe worded?

Jasper was more than happy to try that and before Alice finally felt she'd had enough, Jasper was up to 3 fingers and amazed by his little submissive. Before he stopped for the day, he got a butt plug from the toy box and inserted it in Alice's ass. He told her how to use it until she was ready for the next size.

It was a fact that Jasper's cock was very thick that it would take the width of four maybe even five fingers to get Alice ready for sexual anal penetration. But, if she was willing to do this for him he'd do any and everything possible to help her.

One of the reasons they had even discussed anal sex recently had been the fact that as a Dom it would be necessary to explain the technique to his students and he didn't want to do that scene with any other woman, or man, except Alice. She had understood at once and told him that she was ready to try it with him, and only him. There was no way he'd ever allow another man, or woman for that matter, to scene with Alice now. All those orgasms were only meant for each other now.

So, now he'd be able to demonstrate the proper technique to his students. What was giving him a great deal of pause however was the fact that those students would need to see Alice naked and he voiced that thought to her.

“Jasper, I've been naked in front of rooms full of men and women before, when doing a scene and even performed sexual acts with men, and yes I've had orgasms with men, but not from anything they did other than the use of a vibrator. So please know that you are the first man to give me an orgasm from sexual penetration and I have never enjoyed the sexual act more. While we are demonstrating the correct way to train an anus, there'll not be any other men present to me. Just you. I love you Jasper and have from the moment I saw you that day in the conference room in Seattle.”

“Ok Alice. I won't like it much because I know a couple of those “men” will be leering at you and if they make any kind of pass at you later, you must tell me so I can beat the shit out of them! He then removed the butt plug, got one still in the wrapper from the toy box and came back to Alice and handed it to her. “Now, let's go take care of you. This has been a very intense scene for both of us. Oh, and have I told you lately that I love you?”

He'd already had the hot tub going and ready for them. He carried Alice from the Playroom and gently placed her into the very warm water of the tub. He poured some jasmine scented oil with aloe into the water and climbed in with her. They snuggled for a very long time just talking and drinking either cool water or the red wine that Alice preferred so much.

They talked about what their hopes and dreams for their future together would be. Alice wanted a large family and Jasper wanted an even larger family than Alice. They more or less decided that they would just see what happened and left it at that.

They were able to put a great deal of money away for when they were ready to move on to just living for themselves and their family to come. Ms. O' had put them onto some very good investments and they would be very comfortable before much longer. They also wisely invested in The House of “O” for a very good return.

Life was good.

~o0o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense. 
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.
> 
> Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!


	11. Denver House of “O”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 11 goes into the building of the House of O and the training programs that Carlisle and Esme put into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Before we begin...Please remember that this is a work of fiction and reflects the views of myself. Please do not believe that all those involved with BDSM adhere to these Hard Limits.
> 
> The world in which we live our daily lives, is not perfect. If I had been consulted, as to the world's laws, many wrongs would never occur. **smiles**
> 
> So, I create my own “perfect world” for the characters to operate within.
> 
> I hate to have to mention this again, but this is a work of fiction. I do not belong to any clubs and have never participated in the life style. So, with that said, please forgive me if I make mistakes concerning the life style. I did interview many Doms and subs before I sat down and wrote this and have relayed what I gleaned from those interviewed. If something in my information is wrong, it stems from the research I did and those I talked with. Again, this is a work of fiction and in no way (probably) reflects reality.  
> Humans are impossible to control since we have been gifted with Free Will.
> 
> My characters have none of that going for them. They are stuck with me.
> 
> Once again, this is a work of fiction and a product of my own twisted imagination. Hopefully with enough truth to allow the reader to suspend their personal disbelief.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.)

The Dominatrix and Ms. O’

**~TD &MO'~**

Chapter 11

Denver House of “O”

Esme and Carlisle

Carlisle and Esme owned a huge parcel of property between Denver and Colorado Springs, fairly close to the Air Force Academy. One of the items they had discussed in detail with Ms. O' was the possibility of building the Colorado club from the ground up, but it proved not to be cost effective. Therefore, they were forced to go find a real estate agent who'd be able to show them properties in both cities. It turned out it was extremely difficult to find a building that would meet The House of “O”s specifications. It was eventually decided that perhaps a smaller version could be found and possibly in the future a larger building be built expressly for the club.

Therefore, an entire strip mall was purchased instead of a ten story building. What they found was in Denver and was a steal at just a little over $3 Million. It had plenty of parking space and limited entrances which would make security much easier, but it would still be dicey since the square footage was more spread out than buildings that were ten stories tall, according to Demetri and Felix.

Now, with the club housing issue settled, and as soon as escrow closed, they would get started on getting the build-out going. This left the difficult task of living space for the employees. However, Carlisle and Esme already had their home, so they required nothing more than a small kitchen area, bathroom, and small area for napping. This, it was determined, could be installed within the manager’s office space. That left the employees. Ms. O' through Bella, suggested a living allowance for each employee which solved that problem.

The night of Denver's House of “O” pre-opening munch, Carlisle and Esme gave a demonstration on proper binding techniques and at the same time, the submissives proper performance and attitude was demonstrated. For those who were more interested in the SM portion, there was a demonstration on the proper usage of the flogger, riding crop, and paddles. Carlisle was sure that in the very near future he'd have to demonstrate which nipple clamps were advisable to use and the proper use of them, as well as genital clamps.

At the very end of the demonstration, Carlisle gave a lecture on respect.

_The subject that he spent the most time upon was how not to refer to the submissive. “Gentlemen and Ladies, never refer to your submissive as whore, bitch, cunt, slut, slave or even pet. The way you should always refer to them is by their name or if punishment is in order, the submissive is the proper name to use. These individuals are human beings. They have placed their trust and faith in you and your abilities. You should and must, show them the respect they deserve for elevating you to that position of trust._

“ _If it ever gets back to us, and I mean the entire staff of any House of “O,” that you do not respect your submissives, you will be banned from all of the club’s facilities.”_

“ _To not respect your submissive, next to causing them physical harm deliberately, or deliberate psychological harm will have the same, if not worse, consequences.”_

“ _Is there anyone here that does not understand what I am saying, or do you have any problem with it or take umbrage in any way?”_

_One hand was hesitantly raised. Glaring at them, Carlisle, nodded and spat out, “What?”_

_Hesitantly the prospective Dom asked, “What does the word 'umbrage' mean?”_

_Carlisle chuckled and answered, “Disagree with or have extreme feelings against,” he quoted. “What I'm telling you is the proper way to address your submissive.” He scanned the men and women present to see if what he had said was accepted or otherwise heard._

~o0o~

The weeks flew by and for the most part those in the class seemed to get what Carlisle and Esme were trying to teach them. There were a few, however, that they both knew would not graduate and those they took aside about three quarters of the way through the six week class and had very long talks with them. The students were given a choice of either starting the class over again, or to just get their money refunded to them. Both Carlisle and Esme were willing to work with these few individuals to make sure they became the good Doms they should be.

The end of the last class for that six weeks was coming to a close, and Carlisle told everyone present how proud he was of every one of them and that if they ever had any questions or needed more clarification on a technique, to please ask. That was part of the training and everyone was a student in some form or other.

When he was satisfied that there were not any further questions tonight, he dismissed the group with, “That's a wrap for tonight. See you bunch next week beginning on Monday night with the A's, then working our way through alphabetically.

“It'll be the start of graduation week. You'll all be required to demonstrate the techniques that have been explained and shown to you the class. If you don't have a submissive, Esme has arranged for several volunteers. Everyone is required to be present. There will be a Q and A after each student demonstrates their knowledge. Your submissives will be allowed a voice during the entire demonstration since it's my Play Room that'll be used. They will be allowed to ask questions at all times and you will ask them how they are during the experience. If they feel the least bit of fear or they are uncomfortable in anyway, they will be allowed to speak and you will act according to their needs, not yours.”

Again, he scanned the group before him. Nodding, he turned to Esme and looked into her eyes for approval or indication he'd failed to give some instruction she felt was necessary for the demonstration they were holding.

Esme was impressed once again with her husband and Dom. She shook her head no and looked at him with the love and devotion she always had for this man who was her husband, the father of her children and most important at this moment, her Dom. The joy and love she felt in her heart at that moment filled her entire being with so much love, she felt it would burst.

Later when they were alone, Esme initiated lovemaking. It was not often she did this, nor needed to do so. She and Carlisle had a very healthy and active sex life regardless of the fact he had been a practicing medical doctor with a large practice and very little time to spare. They were the perfect lovers and had been so from the moment of their involvement.

It was BDSM that brought them together, so, it retained a special place within their lives.

_That first night had been almost magical. Both Esme and Carlisle had been very young. He was just starting med school and she was a freshman at Rice University. Both came from wealthy families and both had great respect for life in general. The night they'd met was at a class much like the one they had just had given. They were partnered randomly but found an almost instant attraction to each other._

_Carlisle had been gentle and respectful, as well as firm in his commands, his touch and techniques. They had their first “date” the next night and made “love” for the first time, that night also. Esme smiled thinking about how they had chuckled when Esme had stated to Carlisle when he requested they have sex, “Well it's not as though you haven't seen me almost naked already, actual penetration is just a scrap of cloth away!”_

_Their lovemaking had lasted a good portion of the night and they were together almost continually after that. About a month later, Carlisle asked to collar Esme and she'd accepted. His collar to her was an elegant diamond necklace resembling a “tennis bracelet” which she still wore to this day. The only times she had taken it off was to clean it and when she was hospitalized for anything such as giving birth and the aftermaths of those times._

When Alice had expressed a desire to become involved in the BDSM lifestyle, Esme warred with herself about how to proceed with the request. She and Carlisle decided that the best way was to teach their daughter themselves because the attitudes within that World were changing and they wanted to make sure that Alice was treated as gently as possible and with the respect being a submissive should receive. So Esme began the instructions. Acting as the Dom, when the time came for Alice to actually participate within a scene, it had been her father who acted in conjunction with one of his best students as the Dom/s.

The young man who assisted Carlisle within that scene was smitten with Alice and eventually asked her to continue to be his submissive. She'd refused stating that she wanted a relationship like her parents had. She'd not allow anyone to collar her until she felt that relationship. She'd just be active in doing scenes within the group her parents were active in. That was the way Alice continued until she met Jasper and fell head over heels in love with him. About six weeks after they met, Jasper had asked if she'd wear his collar. When she agreed, he presented her, following the example of her father, with a quarter inch in width gold herringbone necklace that she, like her mother before, never removed except to clean. Needless to say both her parents were pleased with Jasper as her choice.

So, life continued for the Denver House of “O” giving demonstrations, holding classes and a monthly munch there within the House facilities. The membership of the Club was very “A” list for the Denver, Colorado Springs and Ft. Collins area. The members were doctors, lawyers, college professors and other business men and women who could afford the price of a yearly subscription or, an even more expensive monthly rate.

One of the open forums that Carlisle and Esme both held as partners before the Club opened, was on the Psychology of Bondage and submission. Carlisle explained that acting as Dom in a scene with a submissive helped to relieve the stresses and tensions of the day or week. The fact that they would have that much control over what was happening would put into perspective their lives.

The psychology for the submissive, Esme explained, allowed them to not have to worry about anything. Their trust was placed completely in the hands of their chosen Dom, but if they didn't feel the relief of not having to think or plan or be “in charge,” they didn't have the correct Dom. She also explained that the submissive was actually the one in charge because she, or he, allowed it. There was no Dom without the submissive. That lecture night gained them about 50 prospective students who had the potential to be good Doms and submissives.

The psychology for those who wished to practice the S&M side of the equation was a different mindset from that of Bondage and submission that neither Carlisle or Esme were familiar with. It would require another type of training, and they would not encourage it as they had seen too many people come into the ER at the hospital due to a very sadistic Dom or a too passive sub.

They only had one rotten apple escape detection immediately. It was the security procedures that had alerted them to this. One of their female Dommes turned out to be rather sadistic and was drawing blood from her submissive by using a whip incorrectly.

The Playroom was broken into, the so called Dominatrix ejected from the club, along with all of the toys she had stored there. The complete membership fee she'd paid for the privilege of being a member of the House of “O”was refunded on the spot.

The submissive happened to be a rather tall, muscular, good looking young man but had very little self respect he confessed. Esme felt like crying when he confessed he deserved what had happened to him and would not press charges. Both Carlisle and Esme suggested that the young submissive seek psychological consultation about his feelings of worthlessness. Esme feared that the beautiful young man would one day be seen in some emergency room.

The young man was treated for the cuts and bruises received as well as a lecture about being too trusting of someone he'd met in a bar the night before. He was informed that if he wanted to continue to be a submissive he needed to have training and if he could not afford the fee, something would be worked out for him. Before it was over, he was asking Esme who he could contact about therapy. The young man was a stockbroker and had plenty of money, so she suggested he contact Bella and see if she could see him or if she would refer him to someone else.

As it turned out, Embry Call was able to see Bella a couple of times before she referred him to someone closer to his home. She had hopes that this beautiful young man would be able to gain some self respect and love of himself and not just the profession he'd chosen. He had the respect of his peers already. Embry just needed to learn to love himself, and not just his work.

Once that story made it out into the BDSM community in general, more respect was given to the House of “O.” Of course there were detractors to the hard rules the clubs followed, but those were generally ignored and the Colorado House of “O” prospered.

~o0o~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense.
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.
> 
> Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!


	12. The Night that Bella and Edward were Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 deals with the much darker, and unfortunately very much active, side of humanity, rape. If this will cause you discomfort, please, do not read it. Just remember I have promised and HEA for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for this rather lengthy Author's note, but necessary so please it if you have triggers that it could activate. 
> 
> This chapter deals with something that's not very comfortable to write about nor read, but it's unfortunately a fact of life. Rape. If you've never had an experience such as the one below, consider yourself very fortunate. The individual it happens to is not the only one injured, but their entire family and friends feel the pain as well. They can say what they want about rape not being personal, but trust me, it's very personal. You just have to remember that... “That which does not kill you, makes you stronger.”
> 
> There was a time I spent many hours in emergency rooms with survivors of rape. It's sad, but even there, the attitude is that the survivor should have “known better then to place themselves in that position to begin with.”
> 
> Rape is the most unreported crime in America! Read the stats contained in the report in the link just below. It needs to be reported, however,the attitude toward rape survivors is still pretty much “blame the victim not the perp.” It's uncomfortable to talk about, but it's oh so much a fact of life! Just because some people can't talk about this fact of life doesn't keep it from happening. In fact NOT talking about it is the surest way to have it happen to you or someone you know and love.
> 
> Make yourself and loved ones aware. Incidentally, it's not just women that this happens to. Read the stats. You'll be surprised and probably shocked.

 

The Dominatrix and Mrs. O'

 The Night that Bella and Edward were attacked

**Waring: This chapter deals with rape**

Chapter 12

 

**Bella and Edward Attacked**

All went well within the Seattle House of “O” until one night during what was to have been a simple demonstration night. The class consisted of ten prospective Doms, all male. As was their usual style of dress, Bella was in black Danskin pants and top and was barefooted. Edward was dressed in the standard black jeans and t-shirt.

Edward had just finished binding Bella into an “open position” that could be very versatile. Her arms were pulled forward over her head with the wrist cuffs attached to a device that would allow her body to be turned either facing upward, or downward. Her calves and thighs were roped together with the use of wide banded cuffs. These in turn were attached to hooks on a band around Bella's waist so that she was unable to draw her knees together. The more the submissive was open and still, the greater the sensations and experience would be.

As something extra to lead to a more intense experience for the submissive, a ball gag, blindfold and an iPod playing music were added. “This form of bondage and isolation should not be applied for more than fifteen minutes for the complete psychological safety of the submissive, for after all, the sub is the one for whom the experience is intended,” Edward had explained.

It was then that the room erupted into violence.

Immediately after Bella had been bound and deprived of all sensory perception, Edward was knocked unconscious and tied to the whipping bench with his head turned so that he would witness what was about to happen to his lover and partner while he too, was repeatedly raped.

All of the clothing that she had on her person was either cut or ripped off totally exposing her naked body to all of the men present for the demonstration. Then, one by one, all of those who were willing, started raping Bella. Bella didn't understand at first what was happening and was concerned because what was happening to her was nothing that Edward had ever done before, and when it first started she wasn't concerned much. She just could not reconcile what was happening to her.

Soon, however, what she was experiencing was very painful. She was being flogged as well as unkindly sexually penetrated. She soon became hysterical and knew she was being raped and it wasn't Edward. Several of them were using floggers, three took turns sexually penetrating her vaginally and three penetrated her anus. There was no stimulation afforded to prepare Bella and no lubricant used to make it easier on Bella's body. She was trying to scream around her ball gag but it was impossible. She finally passed out from the pain and shock.

While Bella was being violated over and over, one man kept screaming at her, “This is what you deserve you stupid fucking interfering cunt!

“This is happening to you because you blacklisted me and no one experienced will submit to me anymore. You should have kept your fucking interfering mouth shut and left me the fuck alone.” Edward knew he'd seen the man, in fact several of the men before, but didn't know what their names were. Later he was able to positively identify five of the ten men from pictures only.

It all happened very quickly and all that occurred took place within the ten minutes that it took the Security to realize what was really happening. The only indication that anything was amiss was that all the cameras went black at the same time. It had happened a couple of times before so they didn't feel there was any real problem. Little did they realize that those other incidents had been part of a build up plan to get back at Edward and Bella during this very scheduled demonstration.

~o0o~

Edward was naturally beside himself and was yelling and crying loudly “Stop it. Don't do that to her, you fuckers!” over and over. When help finally got to them, Edward was cut loose as Bella was, but he refused attention, his main concern was for Bella. She was unconscious and very pale, and Oh. My. God! There was so much blood. He was yelling for blankets from the cupboard to cover her up and to keep her warm as he feared she was in shock.

When Security had finally broken into the room, all the so called students were gone. They'd had it timed very well. What Security found was Bella naked and unconscious and bleeding from her anus and vagina as well as Edward bleeding from his anus. Felix was livid.

It took Felix a while to convince Edward that they should be moved to the reception area to wait for the ambulance as it wouldn't do the club any good for the EMT crew to get a view of a Play Room because from his experience he knew, not all EMTs would be able to refrain from gossip. If it were it not for Ms. O'Keefe, he probably would not have voluntarily moved himself and Bella. She'd entered the Playroom with tears in her eyes to see her two favorite people in such a state. It was inconceivable to her that this could be happening at all, let alone to Bella and Edward. Later when it was told to her what the man had been screaming at Bella, it pissed her off that it happened because of the rules she herself had set down and experienced a great deal of guilt.

~o0o~

When the ambulance arrived, Edward was sitting on the floor of the reception area on the 4th floor rocking Bella's unconscious body holding her in his arms crying and hysterical. No one had been able to get her from his arms. She'd been wrapped in a blanket so no one else would see her naked form. The story was that a couple of men, unknown to either of them, had broken into the club room and attacked them both with Edward being knocked unconscious and Bella overpowered; then these men proceeded to rape both of them repeatedly until Security finally figured out something was wrong.

A new safety procedure started that night with four security men in attendance for all future demonstrations and classes. All under the guise of being students themselves. What had happened to Bella and Edward was just something none of them had thought could ever happen.

~o0o~

After the ambulance left with Bella and Edward, Felix poured over the tapes before the cameras went dark to see if he could recognize any of the men present. He did recognize one. His name was Caius Jones. _How the hell did he manage to get in? Heads will roll for missing this one!_ Bella had had him blackballed from the club and it's affiliates because he was cruel and only wanted to inflict grievous pain. He was not above drawing blood, and had the night she'd blackballed him, from whom ever was acting as his sub. The sub he'd been doing the scene with had required hospitalization because of what he'd done to her without her knowledge or permission.

Felix and Mrs. O' had everyone called in that night to review the tapes leading up to the disastrous demonstration. Most of the ten men going into that Playroom, had managed to keep their faces averted to prevent the cameras catching them. However, with everyone looking at the tapes, eight of the ten men were identified.

Meanwhile, Ms. O' called Carlisle and filled him in what had happened and asked if there was anyone at the hospital ER that he could contact that was understanding about what had happened that could take care of them. He said yes, and that he and Esme would be on the next flight out and take care of both of them theirselves. She then called Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper to tell them. She figured Jasper would go ballistic because he'd been the one who had trained Bella as her Dom.

When Emmett got there and was told what exactly had happened, he got on the phone to his Uncle Guido who was one of the heads of a well know group of men who lived in New York City, as well as other areas of the country. He explained what had happened and how. He then explained in detail what exactly had occurred and his uncle was extremely upset because Emmett stated, “It could just as easily been me and Rose, Uncle Guido,” and Uncle Guido had come to love Rose as though she were a member of the family. He then added they also raped Edward. “We could sure use your help bringing these people to justice, Uncle Guido, we've got to nip this in the bud. If it was gotten away with in Seattle, it could happen in NYC; you know several groups who were not happy with the club restrictions.”

Emmett's Uncle, expressed his _disappointment_ to his closest business associates, and they in turn expressed _disappointment_ to their underlings and the hunt was on.

Caius was found quickly and questioned. He was persuaded finally, to admit to who the other nine men had been. They were found even more quickly and questioned as to their part in the incident. Caius was hospitalized for very serious injuries when he “fell” down a series of stairs in an office building. Two of the other of the participants vanished from the face of the planet that night, never to be seen again. They seemed to have met with a tragic boating accident.

Neither Bella nor Edward were made aware of what happened to those men, only told that they had been made known and had been properly chastised for their part, but that Caius had been made to suffer for his masterminding the plot. Nothing like this would ever happen again to Bella or any other of the members of The House of “O.” Ms. O' had been informed of all that happened to the attackers and fully approved of the way with which they had been dealt.

Carlisle and Esme flew in from Denver, leaving their club to their seconds, as did Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice. Carlisle was attending to Bella within a couple of hours after the incident and was able to keep the authorities out of it since the club and it's franchise didn't need the bad press and also for Bella's well being and peace of mind. When Jasper got there he was as murderously disturbed as Edward because he'd trained Bella and had never prepared her for such a possibility; he loved Bella as a little sister. Edward had been given a sedative but refused to leave Bella's side. He had insisted that he be allowed to share a room with Bella. The hospital wasn't too keen on this arrangement, but Carlisle explained it was for both his patients’ benefit and no further argument was given.

Fortunately, neither Bella nor Edward required any surgery to repair their physical damages. That was only part of what had happened to Bella. As it had been intended by her attackers, Bella's self confidence was damaged to the point where she was unable to participate in any demonstrations where bondage was a part of it. This meant that Edward didn't either. The classes they were to demonstrate for, as well as explain techniques for, had to be presented by their seconds Randall and Mary. It was announced that Bella and Edward had been involved in a serious traffic accident and would be sidelined for some time from anything other than administrative work.

It took almost a year for Bella's confidence to return and probably would have been longer had she not been a trained psychologist who was required by the State License Offices to see her psychologist for evaluation. In addition, she and Edward went into therapy with one of the teachers she had studied with there in Seattle. It was the same one who'd treated Bella years ago when she was a sophomore in college.

Edward was ready sooner, but would not scene without Bella. They had become partners all the way, and had even talked about getting married. Something good usually comes out of something bad, and the good here was Bella finally saw the depth of devotion Edward had for her and knew she could finally really share the depth of her feelings for him. By the time the year was out, they too had decided they wanted to marry each other but would wait until Alice and Jasper's wedding was over. Then they would tell everyone.

~o0o~

One other good thing that came from something bad happening, was Bella decided she would hold group sessions for rape survivors two nights a month. The group was filled with more wanting to come. Rape was something not typically discussed because people feel uncomfortable talking about it. Unfortunately, however, it's a fact of life. The more individuals don't feel in control of their own lives, the more frustrated they can become and many times, the only way they feel they can express this frustration is to cause harm to someone less able to take care of themselves.

**In Retrospect**

About six months after the club opened, something occurred that caused repercussions with both Bella and Edward.

Because the Security was working so well, several abusive situations were stopped. Almost every time something occurred, Bella would counsel all parties involved and depending upon the problem, both were usually banned from the club's franchise. The night in question, a Dom had beaten his submissive so badly that she had to spend the night in the emergency room.

It was going to be very bad for business for the club, so Bella and Edward had been particularly harsh with Mr. Caius Jones. Both Bella and Edward had wanted to have the man arrested and prosecuted, but Ms. O' convinced them that it was best not to get the police involved, unless the submissive insisted.

As it turned out, the submissive didn't want to get law enforcement involved if at all possible. She was embarrassed that it had happened and terrified that if she pushed, she'd have more problems with him later. She was placated by the Club assuming the cost for the hospital and her therapy for PTS.

As Mr. Jones was being dragged from the facilities he was screaming that he'd “ _get even with that tight-assed cunt and her partner_.” He had managed to join all four of the Clubs so the entire amount of his membership was returned to him via his credit card. It was the Club policy to do this to save any further allegations that could be brought against the club.

No more thought was given to the incident as the constant daily problems of the franchise were handled as they arose. It was quite daunting at first, but during the first year a pattern developed that allowed the managers to deal with each unique situation.

Felix and Demetri instituted a computer network between the four established clubs that allowed video conferencing when events occurred that allowed the situations to be discussed between the managers, as well as reports to be filed. This proved invaluable as time went on, not only for disciplinary procedures but it helped set into place further security measures to prevent the same or similar situations from happening in the other clubs ever again.

~o0o~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense. 
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.
> 
> Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!


	13. Doris Wilson ( Ms. O's Maiden name )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 13 we find out more about Ms. O's history and her personal belief system and most important where all her money has come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Before we begin...Please remember that this is a work of fiction and reflects the views of myself. Please do not believe that all those involved with BDSM adhere to these Hard Limits.
> 
> The world in which we live our daily lives, is not perfect. If I had been consulted, as to the world's laws, many wrongs would never occur. **smiles**
> 
> So, I create my own “perfect world” for the characters to operate within.
> 
> I hate to have to mention this again, but this is a work of fiction. I do not belong to any clubs and have never participated in the life style. So, with that said, please forgive me if I make mistakes concerning the life style. I did interview many Doms and subs before I sat down and wrote this and have relayed what I gleaned from those interviewed. If something in my information is wrong, it stems from the research I did and those I talked with. Again, this is a work of fiction and in no way (probably) reflects reality.
> 
> Humans are impossible to control since we have been gifted with Free Will.
> 
> My characters have none of that going for them. They are stuck with me.
> 
> Once again, this is a work of fiction and a product of my own twisted imagination. 
> 
> Hopefully with enough truth to allow the reader to suspend their personal disbelief.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.)
> 
> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense.
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.  
> Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Doris Wilson ( Ms. O's Maiden name )

Chapter 13

 

**Ms. O's POV**

“Bella, you once asked if I would tell you how I was able to build and fund these clubs,” I sat looking at Bella, waited for her to answer me.

“Yes, I remember. Do you want to tell me now?”

I smiled. “Well I figured now was a good a time as any to give you more of my personal history especially since you're in a kinda down time mode now, recovering.”

“Go on, please Ms. O.'”

“Would you like a cup of tea, or something to drink?” I asked. Bella shook her head no. “Well, I would. I need the pick me up. Sure you don't want a brandy or something?”

Less than ten minutes later, I was seated next to Bella on my comfy couch in my little apartment above my multi-million dollar club with my huge Siamese cat, Irving, lounging on the back, idly twitching his tail. “You already know how old I am, right?”

Bella looked down to the floor then back up to me. “No, not really. I know you are in your sixties, but as for your actual age, I don't recall you ever saying.”

I laughed. “Sweetie! I know you're smarter than that. I was born in 1942 in August! I just had my 70th birthday.” I was totally stunned that Bella hadn't figured it out until I realized that my age had meant nothing to her. I was her friend. Her partner in business. Her surrogate mother. “Oh, I see. I'm sorry. You don't care. My bad,” I laughed.

Bella smiled and nodded.

“OK. Sorry for that,” I chuckled at her expression. “Anyway, I was born in 1942 and I graduated from high school in 1960. I joined the United States Marine Corps during that Summer and was in boot champ by October of that year. That's where I met Alex. He introduced me to BD. I was just nineteen years old when I participated in my first bondage scene. I was very supple, so my getting into and holding the necessary position for some of those intricate poses wasn't difficult. I always wore a leotard then too.” Bella always wore a leotard when she did scenes with more than one other person in the room. A practice that I totally approved of.

“My second Dom I also married. Peter was a very sweet man and husband, but sadly a bad Dom. No real discipline, so we quit working scenes together. I soon became involved with another man who was to be my third husband and the worst mistake of my very long life! His name was Alan. I won't go into the grisly details but, suffice it to say, he's the reason I'm so against S&M. You know my limp?” I looked at Bella's shocked face and continued, “Now you know why and as much as you ever will. I will not relive that time again. Anyway, I divorced him and the BD movement that was beginning to take off in this country.”

“Now, let me ask you another question,” I looked at Bella and she nodded assent, “how much do you know about the history of the evolution of BDSM?”

Bella answered, “To be honest, not too much other than what Jasper told me, that there are not truly hard and fast rules regarding anything other than what the consenting participants are into,” she paused briefly, “ and that the laws vary from State to State and Region to Region which means you need to check them out when starting up in a place.”

“Yes, that's right. That's why we have Jenks, our legal pitbull! He's very diligent in keeping up with them, the laws that is, and the interpretations that have been handed down regarding different cases. He doesn't want his dividend checks to stop coming at the end of each quarter, and as long as he does his job effectively, they will continue rolling in.” _I smiled to myself remembering that first negotiation_.

_*Flash Back*_

A rather pudgy, fat and red faced man in probably his late thirties but who looked like he was closer to fifty, stood and came around his desk with his pudgy hand extended. He wore at least a three ct. diamond on his pinky finger and no wedding band, but yet there were pictures of a good looking woman and three children on the vanity wall behind his desk predominately displayed.

“Mrs. O'Keefe. So happy to finally meet you after so many very interesting phone calls and emails.” _Hmm, this boy's good. Two hand clasp, with the squeeze indicating familiarity. Such a sincere smile...doesn't quite reach his eyes though, he needs to work on that one._

“Mr Jenks. Pleasure to meet you too,” _I return his smile and just to be a tad coy, look down. Can be disarming if he's not hip to it. We'll see just how good this boy is. I reply to his greeting._

“Now, shall we adjourn to our smaller conference room where my secretary has set everything up for us, as well as a coffee service, or whatever you'd like to drink? We can even send out for lunch if you'd like. I've cleared my calendar for you this morning.” He extends his right arm toward an open door leading from his private office into another room where a long conference table can be see with about ten chairs around it.

There sits a daunting stack of papers. No doubt copies of copies to be “filed” with the various agencies that require such documents. Sigh.

Let the games begin.

He presses a stack of four legal sized folders towards me, each measuring about two inches thick. So I open the first one and begin to read.

“Excuse me Mrs. O'Keefe, there's no need to read these. They are exactly written as you specified in your emails, letters and faxes,” clearing his throat, Mr Jenks squeaks.

“Oh contraire Mr. Jenks! I always read everything I need to sign at least twice. Just because I'm “old” that doesn't mean I have dementia or am uninformed. Hmm, you might want to send out for lunch after all Mr. Jenks. I have already found a couple of places that may need changing before I sign these,” _Look at the sweat beading up on his face, and oh my. His face is getting redder by the second._

Four hours later I take leave of Mr. Jason Jenks who's removed his idiot smile, suit jacket, tie and has rolled his sleeves up. Once again he's shaking my hand with a much different look in his eyes. “I can't say it was a “pleasure” to meet you in person Mrs. O'Keefe, but it certainly was educational.”

“Same here Mr. Jenks, see you next week when all the corrections have been made. Hope you don't have to make your secretary work over time. What exactly was the number of corrections that we did make, forty eight? Oh and of course, you'll not be charging me twice for the amount of paper it takes to redo these, right? After all, those changes that you're having to make were not due to my instruction,” Outwardly and inwardly I smile as he gulps. _This boy wasn't too bad. All of the errors were minor and carefully placed. Not too bad. He would have made out like a bandit if I hadn't been looking for it. He’s still going to make a fortune. I think we'll do well together._

_Flash to Present:_

“I was thinking that perhaps you'd like to know about the history of the, er-hm, movement. I've lived with this lifestyle for so long, it's hard for me to remember that barely anyone is left who is active that remembers, or cares.

“First, let me ask, you told me in your interview that you'd written your dissertation on deviant sexual behaviors? Didn't you include S&M as one of those?” I asked Bella.

“Yes I did, and yes I did,” Bella responded grinning.

“You didn't include bondage and dominance in that paper?”

“No, not really. I mention it in passing because it's not really a behavior, but considered more as a lifestyle now. Why Ms. O'?”

“I was wondering if you'd be able to give, as part of your Dom training, an hour or so on the psychology behind BD-ism?”

“I don't see why not. It's definitely well worth discussion since it can be a real strain on a Dom to be a good one,” Bella replied. “I'll work something up and run it past you before I do another beginning training session.”

“So to continue, I met my fourth and thankfully last husband at church none the less. I have always been interested in how the mind works and wanted to begin to apply that to my life as I felt I needed more control. So, I joined the Church of Religious Science and started putting to constructive use the methods of my learning how to meditate in order to make my life more comfortable. Richard was one of the leading members of the church and one of its teachers. I learned a great deal from my daughter's father, but we only were married about 5 years. All together I've never been able to stay married to any one man any longer than that. When I hit forty, I just gave up trying to find _marriageable bliss_.”

“Richard couldn't take it that I was much better at meditation than he was and I even went so far as to learn how to hypnotize and regress people to their past lives,” now this got me a raised eyebrow from Bella the psychologist. “Don't raise that eyebrow at me young lady. I'm here living proof that visualization and meditation can bring about real change in one's life.”

Bella scoffed, “That's not what I was in question of!”

“Oh, you mean the past life thing. I'm not going to try and sell you on it as I never try to sell anyone on anything. I believe in it very strongly, and in doing so, have made myself a very strong believer in Karma, and She can be a Bitch, or a Lady. It all depends upon me, us. For every action there is an opposite reaction. So it is with Karma. I think this is one of the reasons you and I hit it off so well with that first meeting. We've known each other before. But I digress,” rushing on before Bella could start a full frontal assault on my personal belief system, “I knew I needed something that would bring in a great deal of money to keep me comfortable in my “golden years” because Honey, it takes a lot of gold when you reach my age! So I set about bringing monetary wealth into my life, and lookie here!”

“So you're telling me, you thought yourself all this money? You haven't just borrowed it from a bank?” Bella scoffed.

“Oh, I've borrowed the money, of course. Never gamble with your own money. But I have the resources available to me to be able to afford the kind of money necessary for the purchase of each building and the gutting and remodeling of the buildings. Unfortunately, you must have money to borrow money, to make money, and to supply jobs for people. You know how many we employ.” I stopped and looked hard at Bella. “Just how did you think I could get all the money necessary? By my good looks?” I actually scoffed at Bella then.

“That's not what I'm talking about Doris! You actually believe that you lived other lives?”

“Of course I do or I wouldn't have said anything to you. I've known since I was a small child that I had lived before, but it's not just something one brings up in polite conversation. I know you do not believe, so I will not try to convince you of my personal belief. We can agree to disagree, right?”

Bella looked long and hard at me, but decided to ignore it and ended the potential for an argument.

“So, to continue, I tried to figure out what would be the least dangerous of all the ideas I came up with for making a butt load of money. So I finally settled upon the affirmation, of what was for the greatest good with the intention of giving myself monetary wealth and comfort, and helping the greatest number of people as well as bringing some very wonderful people into my life to share my golden years with. What happened was I inherited everything. I found Jenks, made the suggestion, and he did a search of money that was just sitting around waiting for someone to come along and say, hey, I'm family! So he found a connection of a direct bloodline with myself and old, old money ergo I'm very wealthy and when I pass over, you and yours, and my daughter and hers will inherit everything from me. However to really make you an heir, I have to legally adopt you. Since I know both your parents are gone, would you consider becoming my daughter in the legal sense as I already consider you my daughter in the emotional?”

Bella's POV

I found myself gasping for air. I had such a hard time believing what Ms. O' just told me, but I knew she really cared about me. The thought that I would finally after all these years have a sister was amazing. “Of course Doris! If you want to adopt me I'd do it anyway simply because I care so much for you and neither of us have family anywhere close by. I, at least, have Edward and soon will be a member of his family.”

I knew this should not be exactly a bomb being dropped, but Edward and I had not yet told anyone about our future plans. Both of us had had this life and were ready to throw in the towel when our contracts with the Irish Washerwoman expired in four years. We were going to tell Doris everything in one evening so now was as good a time as any to invite her to dinner on the patio tomorrow night.

Doris' eyes lit up, then cooled at once. “You’re going to become a Cullen?”

I nodded in assent. “We were going to tell you tomorrow night at dinner. Please don't be angry with us. We haven't told anyone yet. We more or less decided since all this mess started that we were not going to be happy with anyone else.”

“Angry? Oh no my dear. I'm far from angry with you. I'm in awe of you! I knew it'd worked well with Jasper and Alice and now you two. Getting married. Well, I want you to know I'll pay for everything. I guess we should hurry up and have Jason get the paperwork going on making the adoption a fact soon! It shouldn't take very long since both of your parents are dead and you are well above the age of consent. I'll call him tomorrow and get it all going. Bella you've made me one very happy old woman!”

I managed to extricate myself from Ms. O' hug and turned to leave, then thought about it and asked, “Your natural daughter, she's not going to object is she? I mean about your adopting me.”

Doris smiled lovingly at me and shook her head no. Then added, “If I'd given birth to you, she wouldn't have objected either.”

“Good, I just got concerned. I can't wait to tell Edward, that I'm going to have a mother again.”

~o0o~

 


	14. Dinner with Bella and Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 14 Ms. O' has dinner with Bella and Edward and a history lesson with some events in the future talked about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 14

Dinner with Bella and Edward

**Ms. O's POV**

The next night was dinner with Bella and Edward in “their” apartment as Bella referred to what had been hers before they got together. They seemed to be utilizing Edward’s apartment for storage now.

They had told me to be there between six and six thirty, so I showed up at six fifteen. I had only to walk from one end of the building down the hall to the other end of the building. _Such a long walk_! I came armed with several bottles of wine: red, blush, and white. _Could I be anymore boring?_ However, both Bella and Edward greeted me enthusiastically almost making me cry. _Silly ole woman_. I walked right into their kitchen and planted my ole wide butt on one of the kitchen bar stools.

“Can I help?” I asked already knowing what the answer would be.

“Oh no Doris! Well, you could go keep Edward company in the great room,” Bella's reply came from the depths of the refrigerator as she tried to make room for the three bottles of wine I'd brought.

Dutifully I slid from the stool and went to find Edward.

He was setting the dining room table, even putting the utensils on the correct sides of the plates. _Cloth napkins. Wow._ “I was shooed in here. Can I help you with anything?” I ventured as I stood watching Edward walk around the table.

Edward looked up and smiled at me quite prettily. “Sure. Would you bring me that vase of flowers from the coffee table,” pointing with his chin in the right direction.

I brought it over to him and he placed it in the center of table. We three were to be seated at the table's end with one of us on the end and the other two on the sides facing each other.

When Edward was satisfied, he motioned me to proceed with him over to the couch in front of the wall fire place. Once seated – of course he made sure I was seated comfortably first - Edward sat on the opposite end of the couch, but turned facing me. “I can't begin to tell you how happy you've made my Bella, Ms. O’! She was feeling like an orphan and now she feels she's got family again. Of course when she's happy, so am I, but I already felt you were part of our family.”

I raised my hand to stop him from gushing anymore. I would really start crying if I let him keep going. _Getting “old” had made me so sentimental, something I had never had time for when I was younger. If this shit kept up, I could be accused of being a_ _Romantic!_ Shudder. “I have always felt a good connection with Bella, and in fact with all of you that work directly with me. I couldn't have it any other way. But admittedly, I've felt closest of all to Bella and she's worked so tirelessly to help get these clubs going. I am in awe of her.”

“Are you two talking about me again?” Bella asked as she walked up behind us carrying a tray with three wine glasses on it. Edward and I took ours, setting them down on the coffee table in front of the couch, and Edward took Bella's, setting it between our glasses. She carried the tray back into the kitchen area, then joined us on the couch between Edward and myself.

I managed to turn my body so my back was resting against the arm of the couch and so I could see both Bella and Edward. Bella leaned back into Edward. The two of them sitting there just looked like they truly belonged together. It was a Kodak moment if ever there was one. _Hmm, where the hell did I dredge that up from?_

I began. “First off, Jenks didn't get the paperwork to me today, but promised that it would be here Monday afternoon at the latest. When it gets here, I'll let you know and you can come get it and you both can go over it. Then as soon as we get it signed, I'll messenger it back to him and we’ll get the ball rolling and hopefully finalized in a couple of months,” I held my hand up again forestalling any more conversation on the subject.

“I also wanted to give you both a little more of my personal history with relation to my involvement in this Lifestyle we find ourselves participating.”

Edward spoke up then saying his parents had given him a little of the history that no one else had, didn't know, or cared to talk about. He, for one, was very interested in knowing more about the beginnings as I'd experienced them.

“Bravo Edward, to understand one’s history is to better understand ourselves and to know where we are going. I won't go into any details about the European part, just that part from when men returning to the States from the First and Second World Wars brought home with them. I became aware of the life style through my father and the fighting between my parents over it. My father for and my mother against.

“Of course, my interest was piqued by the fighting and I asked questions. My father would give me answers and my mother would wash my mouth out with soap. So, my attitude early on was mixed. I managed to find some like minded individuals and we played at Bondage. One of my boyfriends had been an Eagle Scout and knew about tying knots and thus my initiation into bondage began. We learned together on what was acceptable and what was clearly uncomfortable. We kept extensive notes on what we learned and when others expressed interest we shared information.

“I'm sure that ours was not the first BD group, but I've not uncovered any earlier that was as well organized as ours was. It wasn't until we'd been at the bondage applications for a while that we got the brilliant idea to involve sexual activity in the process. It was actually a reward from the Dominate to the submissive for their patience and endurance of the ordeal as it sometimes took up to an hour or more to complete the complex knots and ropes.

“The first time I was 'rewarded' it was quite a shock. I had on shorts, and it was evident that the ropes that ran from the front to the back and through my crotch area had gotten me a little excited. I suddenly felt these fingers poking at my private parts and discovered it was very pleasant. Cue the fun,” I ended by picking up my wine glass and sipping. I watched as Bella blushed deeply and Edward grinned brilliantly.

“There was much more going on besides our little efforts at the time, but I didn't know that for some time to come. It was only between husbands that I'd venture to try and discover more about the history of D/s. I won't go into any further details that you could just as easily read for yourself if you just Google BDSM. It is just so amazing to me still how much you can now find on the internet! Questions?” I smiled brightly at the two of them. They both shook their head no. Bella because I think she was afraid I'd answer them. I had to laugh silently at her blush.

“So now, tell me about your future plans...”

**Edward’s POV**

_Ms. O' is amazing. I am in constant awe of the woman. She's so forthcoming with information._ “You know that my sister and Jasper are getting married in the Spring and will have the wedding in Atlanta so their club members can join in the festivities and show their support. Of course our mother wanted them to have the ceremony in Denver, but I was trying to talk them into doing it here since this is where they met,” shaking his head and pulling his hand through his hair. “But you know Alice, she wanted to have it where her New York friends wouldn't have to travel so far.”

Ms. O' asked, “When are you going to tell everyone else?”

“Well,” Bella said, “that's something we wanted to talk to you about. We want to be married here, of course, but we'd like to have an engagement party here soon. Would that be alright with you?”

Ms. O' just grinned. “Of course you two! I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's check the club calendar tomorrow and see what's going on in the next several months and you can decide then.”

**Bella's POV**

_Doris is wonderful and I've fallen so in love with her! She is kind and considerate and knows exactly what it is she wants and goes about it with the least amount of effort. I am so honored that she's asked me to be her adopted daughter!_

“Doris, I was hoping that you'd consider giving me away when we get married.”

 _Doris just sits there with her mouth open and tears start to form._ “I'd be honored to act in that capacity. Thank you.”

 _I can't wait to get to hug her and launch myself at her and put a hard bear hug on Doris._ “Thank you so much! Thank you for everything!”

The bell on the oven dings announcing that dinner is ready. I leave Edward and Doris and go into the kitchen and remove the lasagna I was cooking and take it to the table. Edward has brought our wine glasses back to the dining table and is refilling them. We seat ourselves and begin our meal together.

**Ms O's POV**

Trying to keep the water works at bay I say, “I am so happy that you've asked me to do all this with you two. I had a small hand in my own daughter's wedding, and I practically raised her on my own until I met my last husband when she was well into high school. I was very disappointed that, as her mother, I was not allowed to speak when giving her away. I had to settle for her step father responding to the question of who gives this bride... “Her mother and I do.” Hell, I wanted to say that _I_ do. I know I'm being petulant but hell it would have meant so much more for me...” I was fighting back the tears now and both could see how much emotion I was going through.

All at once, I was being hugged by both of them.

“I think, mind you, she wanted her step father to feel he was a part of everything and to let him know how much she liked him and was happy that he and I were together, but it still hurt my feelings.”

Edward, being very much a man with some sensitivity nodded as if he understood what I was saying, and hugged me fiercely.

I again thanked my abilities to have pulled off not only the clubs, but the people who'd come at my call for the greater good of all concerned.

**Bella's POV**

I had no idea just how much my asking Ms O' to give me away was going to mean to her. I had not known about her daughter's wedding, or that she's been a single mom most of her daughter's life before marriage, so I could understand what she'd said. I could also understand her daughter wanting to make her stepdad feel very much a part of the event. I was so glad I was able to give this gift to Ms. O', rather Doris.

I made a mental note to be sure and include Doris in all aspects of our engagement and wedding when the time came. Armed with this new knowledge, I don't now see how Edward and I could leave Doris – even though I know the woman is more than capable of taking care of herself. I needed to stay around and get the joy of knowing her better and learn as much from her life experiences as I possibly could.

I wonder if a Christmas wedding would be alright with Edward and Doris. I didn't want to wait any longer than that. It had taken us both so long to find someone who we felt like spending the rest of our lives with.

Before I could stop myself I blurted out, “How about a Christmas wedding?” I put my hand over my mouth embarrassed that I'd spoken the words.

Edward’s eyes lit up and this huge smile covered his face. “Really? I was thinking the same thing, my Love!”

“Now, I mean after Alice and Jasper's Spring wedding. That'd give everyone a chance to recover financially from having to travel to Atlanta and the wedding presents cost. We could have it the first couple of weeks before or after Christmas so people who have families would still be able to be with them on Christmas Eve and Day.” I looked pointedly at Edward as I said this because I knew he was thinking the coming Christmas and that would take the thunder away from Alice and Jasper and I just couldn't do that to my friends.

I could tell from his expression that I had been right, but his features still smiled at me and I knew he understood.

I was looking now at Doris for her approval. When she realized I was expecting input from her on the subject, she sputtered just a little being flustered and nodded vigorously. “Bella, any time you want to do this is fine with me! Just set the date and I'll be there with bells on and help in any capacity you need me to.”

So ended, happily, our first dinner together and I knew there'd be many, many more to come.

~o0o~

A/N: If you'd like to know about the history of BDSM in this country I suggest the following links to what I'm told is very good and reliable information.

<http://www.rosecoloredasses.com/SirReal/OldGuardHistory.htm>

<http://old-guard.blogspot.com/>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense. 
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.


	15. Bella and Jasper - How they Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Bella and Jasper met when Bella was in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First published in September 2011 as my very first story for Fan Fiction and is now in the process of being re-edited. I have not deleted any of the chapters just in case someone was reading them.  Please understand that there were some serious problems with the original published chapters. As I re-post a chapter I'll note in the Title section that it's been "re-edited". Not saying that all the errors will be totally corrected, but we're trying.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Dominatrix and Ms. O’

Chapter 15

Bella and Jasper-How they Met

**Bella's POV**

Angela and I were sitting in our favorite watering hole, nursing watered down margaritas, just watching people come and go. Reaching quickly the point where we are bored out of our skulls. We had just decided to leave and go somewhere else, when in walks one of the most beautiful men I'd seen to date.

He was at least 6 foot tall with wavy honey gold hair. He was anywhere from five to ten years older than we were. Looking around, I saw that he had caught the eye of every other woman in the bar, even those that were with someone. _Not leaving now. Looks like some fun is about to happen_. _Is he gay? Probably. So many beautiful men are it seems_.

He's looking around the room. He catches me staring at him, and nods his head in my direction. _Hmm. Wonder who's waiting for him_? Turning my head to see if I can locate who it would be, without being too obvious. I can't see anyone looking back at him with that _knowing_ look in their eyes.

Facing back around, I looked to see what he's doing and where he is. He's finally gotten the bartender's attention and orders something and the bartender pours something amber... _looks like a double shot of what? Bourbon?_

I continue to watch him, ignoring Angela, who's trying to get my attention. She wants to go. _Damn it_. I want to watch the fun he's bound to cause. _Shit!_ He's coming in our direction. Who’s he going to join?

When he stops at our table and looks down at me, I'm speechless.

I realize I have my mouth open and snap it shut.

“Evenin' ladies,” He's got the most toothy smile I've ever seen. His teeth are perfect and so white. “If I may be so bold as to ask, may I join ya'll? Or are you waiting for ya'lls boyfriends?” He's got an accent which tells me he's not from around here.

I can't quite place it. Not really Southern, definitely not Eastern, Midwest nor North Western. Hmm.

Angela is just as tongue-tied as I am, though, I seem to be able to come back sooner than she does, “Okaaay, I don't see why not,” I manage to stammer out.

He sits down and looks at each of us in turn as he asks a question that sounds a tad trite, “So, why are you ladies here tonight?”

“We like to people watch. Where better than a popular bar near the University?” is my reply.

“Then you beauties are not expecting anyone to join y'all?” he drawls. I shake my head. Angela still seems in shock. But now, I'm thinking it's more because I invited him to sit down.

“My name is Jasper. I'm from Houston Texas visiting some old friends but am out on my own tonight. Do y'all go to school here or what do you do?”

_At least he didn't ask us what our “signs” were._

“Hello Jasper, I'm Bella and this is Angela, and yes we do go to school at The University of Seattle.

We're both sophomores,” I add quickly. “I was wondering what accent you had. Texan? Don't recall ever talking to anyone from there before. Pleased to meet you Jasper,” I extend my hand. His handshake is firm but not painful. At least his palms are not sweating like so many men's hands I've shook over the years.

“So Houston, Texas. I've never been to Texas let alone Houston. I used to live in Phoenix though. That's the furthest South I've ever been,” I volunteer.

Looking at me with his left eyebrow raised. “Darlin', Phoenix is not in the South. It may be in Southern Arizona, but it's not the South,” Jasper drawls.

Angela still has not found her voice, and Jasper looks at her with a quizzical expression.

I kick her chair, and that seems to bring her back to her senses.

“P...pl...pleased to meet you Jasper,” she manages to stammer out.

“Pleasure’s all mine Angela. May I buy ya'll a drink?” Jasper has such a casual reassured manner I feel surprisingly comfortable with him. I think I could like him.

“Yes, please. A Margarita, please,” I request, and Angela just nods.

He rises and goes directly back to the bar to order from the bartender rather than wait on the harried waitress to get around to us. Angela hisses at me, “What are you doing Bella? We don't know this guy from Adam, he could be a rapist!”

I am, however, watching his butt as he strolls to the bar. _Hmm, nice ass_.

“I don't think so. There's something about him that I feel very comfortable with. I want to get to know him better,” I retort back.

Angela just hisses. She's very frightened of strange men, and doesn't date at all because of her fear. Her parents wouldn't let her date when she was in high school so she's got no idea about how to act around the opposite sex. Usually children that are repressed by their parents in high school go wild when they hit college, but not Angela. Her parents did too good a number on her. I keep trying to bring her out of her shell, but she's got that door very tightly shut.

I sigh.

Jasper returns and he and I fall into easy conversation about school, Washington State and Houston Texas.

Just one hour later, Angela is ready to leave, but I'm not, so I tell her I'll see her tomorrow in class and wish her good night and we'll talk more about becoming roomies.

Jasper stands, offers her his hand once more and remains standing until she's left the table.

“Your friend doesn't trust me,” Jasper states matter of factly.

“No, she doesn't,” I reply. “She doesn't trust any male. Her parents have her very repressed.”

“But you do,” is his reply.

“I think so. Yes, I do. I have this feeling we can be friends Jasper.”

He nods his head, “So do I Bella, so do I, and I find that really strange.”

I nod mine too in agreement. We then continue to talk and share our past with each other. By the time midnight rolls around, I realize I have to get going as I have an early class in the morning and I tell Jasper this. He offers to walk me home, or to my car, which I accept. I only live a short distance from the bar. On the walk to my apartment Jasper asks me if I'd like to accompany him to dinner the next night.

“I'm was going to be in Seattle for about a week, and only have three days to go. You're the best conversationalist I've run across since I've been here,” he says looking thoughtfully at me. “Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night? Your choice of restaurant.”

“Thank you Jasper. Yes I would. I'm finding you're very interesting. I know of a place that's fairly close by and that we can walk to, or do you have a car?”

“No, no car, but I could rent one if you want to go someplace not within walking distance.”

“No walking is good,” I explain where it is and we make our plans.

The next night we meet at this little Italian restaurant that's not far from where I live. One of the topics that was never fully explored is what it is Jasper actually does to earn his living, so I ask him again. “Ok Jasper fess up. What do you do to earn your living?”

He looks at me as if assessing what my reaction would be. This actually kinda worries me. _Shit he sells drugs!_

Finally he speaks, “I train people to work together in an atmosphere that requires complete trust in each other. It's not as easy as it sounds.”

“So how do you go about doing this?”

“I'm giving a demonstration tomorrow night and I'd like you there so you can see and understand more about how I do that Bella.”

“Where, and what time?”

“Not sure, can I call you tomorrow and let you know for sure?”

“Ok,” I respond and give him my phone number thinking in all honesty that I'll never hear from him again.

The next morning after I leave my early class and on the way to my next one, my phone rings and it's Jasper. “Still up for going with me tonight Bella? It's not too far from your apartment, walking distance, about eight blocks. I need to be there by eight pm. You could either meet me there, or I could pick you up about seven thirty and we could walk there together.”

“Ok. That sounds good. Err, what should I wear?” I ask hoping it's not something that needs formal or even semi-formal clothing.

“What you had on last night would do fine. I remember when I was in college I didn't have such a great amount of money to buy lots of clothing,” is his reply.

He's very prompt and luckily I'm ready. I wear the always present jeans and t-shirt with a heavy knit sweater over it. I've called Angela, telling her that we are leaving and that I'll call her when I get there and when I'm leaving and when I get home. I make this call in Jasper's presence and make sure he can hear me. We do this for each other just so someone knows where we are and who we're with. A girl needs to take some precautions after all.

When we get to the party, it's being held in a large red brick house. There is a constant stream of people going into the house. When we get inside, I gasp at what I see. There are some of the most outrageous costumes I've ever seen. And I'm in college! I've been to Frat parties.

One man I see has on black leather pants with the ass cheeks hanging out as well as a muscle builders tee shirt in a black mesh and it looks like he's got a dog collar on. _Oh My_.

That's when I realize that many of those I can see also have on collars. Some actually have chains attached to them and the person they are with are holding those chains.

 _Oh. My. Fucking. God! What the hell is going on?_ I look at Jasper, and I guess I look like I'm about to bolt from the house.

Jasper smiles down at me and whispers to me, “Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I forgot how this would look to an outsider.”

I look up at him and asked him, “What have you gotten me into Jasper?”

He finds us a seat and we sit down and I look at him expectantly for his explanation.

“Have you ever heard of BDSM?” I shake my head no. He hurries on, “It stands for Bondage, Domination, Sadism, Masochism”.

My jaw drops down and I start to get up to leave. He puts his hand on my arm. “Please Bella, hear me out,” I sit back down looking expectantly. “I'm here to give a demonstration on the Bondage aspect of it. I don't practice the S&M portion. Please just watch my demonstration and then we can go have a drink and I'll explain in detail. That is if you still want to talk to me...”

Looking around the room once more, I nod my head. _This could be interesting_.

Just then, this really creepy guy comes up to us and starts to speak to me. Jasper cuts him short with “Can't you see the lady is with someone?” The creepy guy looks at Jasper, back at me, and then back at Jasper, tucks tail and almost runs away.

I am impressed.

“How did you manage to make him scuttle away like that?”

Jasper grins and says, “Talent. After the demonstration I'll explain everything to you Bella. I promise. Just bear with me.”

Then we hear a bell ringing and Jasper grabs my hand saying, “That's my ‘cue.’” Standing, “Let's go. I don't want to leave you here by yourself since you've got no idea how to handle these Bozos.”

We walk down a long hallway into a dimly lit room where chairs have been set up. Jasper finds me a chair a little apart from everyone else. “If anyone bothers you, just tell 'em that you're with me and that should send them packing.”

I look around the room and notice that there are many men and women dressed in all black and others in varying states of undress. I'm brought back into the current moment by a woman who's dressed in a long sleeved black silk dress like the Chinese women used to wear, with slits all the way to her waist line and no indication of underwear present. _Oh My_. _What_ _ **has**_ _Jasper gotten me into_?

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen,” Slit Dress says. “We are very honored this evening by the presence of a Master Dom from Houston, Texas who is a Master of Rope. I present to you, Master J who's here tonight to give us a demonstration on one way to use rope.”

There is applause as Jasper rises and walks over to a padded table in the center of the room. For the first time, I notice there are coils of rope lying on its top. A young woman dressed in a bathrobe rises and joins him at the table. She quietly introduces herself to Jasper I assume, then disrobes. My jaw drops down to the floor.

She is totally naked!

_Oh. My. Fucking. God! Maybe I should get up and leave now._

I am almost beyond shock.

Again, I wonder what Jasper has gotten me into. Continuing to stare, I realize that she's completely bare. I mean, she's totally bare. Clear of pubic hair in her nether regions. I've never seen a grown woman bare of pubic hair. She looks like a little girl that's not gotten her first period, except she has very large breasts.

I barely hear Jasper thank everyone and especially the hostess for inviting him tonight and what a pleasure it is to be there. He then turns to the young naked woman and without another word starts to wind rope about her waist, breasts and every other part of of body.

I realize I'm sitting with my mouth open and snap it shut.

I hear a voice behind me and very close to my ear which causes me to jump a little.

“Hello. I'm Tanya Denali. This is my house and I'm hosting tonight,” She very matter of factly says. “I've never seen you before. So you must be new, or Jasper brought you with him from Texas. How long have you known Jasper, if I may ask?”

I look around and it's the hostess. I tell her not long, but we're very good friends.

She nods and then goes back to a man, who, I see is watching me, leering, with a very speculative look that makes me very uncomfortable.

The hostess comes back and whispers to me one more time, “Would you be interested in meeting Dom Bigessdickess. He's very interested in meeting you.”

My eyes are probably big as saucers. _What a name!_ It's all I can do to suppress the giggle that's trying to bubble up so I can I decline. Turning my head back to Jasper I just leave it at that. Still trying not to giggle out loud at the name she's given me.

She presses, “So you and Jasper are a pair? I don't see a collar on you.”

Turning back to look at her again, I muster all my bravery, “I'm not interested one bit in meeting anyone tonight, I'm with Jasper,” with that she nods and scuttles back to the leering man.

That's the last time I'm approached the rest of the time I'm there.

Jasper finishes what his demonstration was about and comes back to claim me and we leave immediately.

When we get outside he asks me, “What did Tanya want?”

I realize he's talking about Split Dress. “Someone named Bigessdickess, what a name,” I giggle, “wanted to meet me and I told her just what you said; that I was 'with you.' She left me alone after that.”

He nods, “That's what I figured. I've heard he’s always trying to poach subs from other Doms.”

“What language are you speaking Jasper?” I look up him with an arched eyebrow.

“What did you get me into?” I ask and not for the first time.

“I'm sorry Bella, but I wanted you to see what I did for a living.”

I feel my eyebrows practically going to my hairline. “You tie naked women up? Then what do you do to them Jasper?” My question is challenging. “Do you then beat them, or just fuck them or do both?”

He laughs, “Well, yes, sometimes a little of both depending upon what the point of the exercise is. People pay me to teach them to do it, and they pay me well. They also pay me to teach them to be Dom/mes or submissives.”

I found myself shaking my head and looking at him with what I figured were caught in the headlights of a speeding car eyes.

We go into a coffee shop and I remember to call Angela and give her an update of where I am and who I'm with and assure her I'll call and leave a message if she doesn't answer when I get home.

After the waitress takes our order, he begins to tell me about this world he belongs to. He very quick to assure me he's not trying to recruit me into the Life, but just enjoys my company and wanted to spend more time with me if possible, and that he didn't want to hide anything from me because he was very comfortable around me and just wanted me to get to know him better so we could become friends.

So we spent the next hour or so with him telling tales from the dark side.

**Jasper POV**

I find that I have a free night to just prowl around and check out the night life. I go into a bar that's got loud music spilling out of it. Looking around as I make my way to the bar I notice a table with only two young women; they are both brunettes. Feeling particularly drawn to a warm set of deeply chocolate brown eyes.

Picking up my shot of Jack, I wander over to the two brunettes and brown eyes.

“Evenin' ladies. If I may be so bold as to ask, may I join you? Are y'all waiting for your boyfriends?”

“Sure, I don't see why not,” Chocolate brown eyes speaks up.

“Then you beautiful young ladies are not expecting anyone to join y'all?” Chocolate eyes shakes her head no. “My name is Jasper Whitlock, I'm from Houston Texas visiting some old friends but am out on my own tonight. Do Ya'll go to school here or what do you do?” I know it sounds corny and trite, but it's the best I've got.

“Hello Jasper, I'm Bella and this is Angela, and yes we do go to school here. I was wondering what accent you had. Texas? Don't recall ever talking to anyone from there before. Pleased to meet you Jasper.”

“So Houston, I've never been to Texas let alone Houston. I used to live in Phoenix though. That's the furthest South I've ever been,” Bella continues.

Scoffing, “Darlin', Phoenix is not the South.”

Bella's companion still has not found her voice, but I think Bella just kicked Angela’s chair.

“Pl...pl...pleased to meet you Jasper,” Angela finally finds her voice.

“Pleasure’s all mine Angela. May I buy y'all a drink?”

“Yes, please,” Bella requests, “A Margarita.”

Angela just nods.

I rise and go directly to the bar to order from the bartender rather than wait on the harried waitress to get around to us. Looking back to the table I see Angela speaking rapidly to Bella who is shaking her head and figure Angela is not at all pleased that Bella allowed me to sit with them.

Returning with the drinks to the table, Bella and I fall into easy conversation about school, the University of Washington and Houston, Texas. An hour or so later Angela is ready to leave, but not Bella.

“I'll see you tomorrow in class Angela, I'll call you when I get home. Good night.”

Having been taught my both my parents to respect women, I stand and offer Angela my hand once more and remain standing until she's left the table.

“Your friend doesn't trust me,” I state matter of factly.

“No she doesn't,” Bella replies.

“But you do?” I ask.

“Yes, I do,” Bella tells me. “I have this feeling we can be friends Jasper.”

Nodding, “So do I Bella,”

I'm thinking that I'd really like Bella to get to know me better...maybe she'll understand.

We then continue to talk and share our past with each other. By the time midnight rolls around, Bella has realized that she has to get going as she has an early class in the morning.

We make arrangements to meet for dinner the next night where we get to know each other much better. Feeling that perhaps she will understand, or at least let me explain, I ask her to accompany me to observe the reason I've come to Seattle Washington.

So Bella's and my first date goes well. The next night went just as I figured it would. I think Bella came close a couple of times to bolting, but to her credit she stayed and watched the performance to its end. There were a couple of sharks patrolling the party but they knew enough about me to steer clear when it was made plain that Bella was not to be messed with.

After my demonstration, Bella and I go to a nearby coffee shop where I explain to Bella about my world of BDSM and what part I play in it.

She was concerned that I was trying to recruit her but I assured her that was not the case. That I had just felt that we could be friends. She had such an open face and was curious about me.

“As a Dominant, I have to be able to read people’s faces and expressions. You seemed open to learning something, but not necessarily to participate. However, if you ever want to learn, for real, please let me be the one you have teach you. I don't believe in nudity in a scene necessarily, I would actually prefer my subs be clothed in something. Call it my ‘gentlemanly’ upbringing. You have a great deal of class, Bella, and I'd like to guard that, and if you should ever decide you'd like to try this lifestyle, please feel free to ask me.”

From that night on, Bella and I became fast friends. We talk several times a week via telephone and have lively and enjoyable conversations. She tells me about how her week is going and I tell her about mine.

I have never felt any sexual tension between us. I did, however, come to love her as I know she came to love me as a dear friend.

She did eventually ask me to teach her to be a submissive. I told her from the start that she wasn't sub material, but that she'd be an excellent Domme. However, exhibiting her stubborn streak, she insists on trying to learn to be a submissive, and you know how well that turned out.

**~o0o~**

 


	16. Bella and Edward Learn About the Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. O' educate Bella & Edward about music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense. 
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.

Chapter 16

Bella and Edward Learn About the Blues

 

One afternoon, Bella was standing by Ms. Cope’s desk picking up her messages when she heard some different music coming from Ms. O's office.

Bella stuck her head into Doris' office, “Who's that singing Doris?”

“Della Reese,” Doris looked up from the set of books she was going over.

“Who's she?” Bella asked.

“Who's she? Who's she? You've never heard of Della Reese?

Bella shook her head, “No, I haven't.”

Doris motioned for Bella to come in and take a seat.

“You do like the Blues and Jazz music, right?”

Bella nodded in the affirmative.

“Ok,” Doris continued, “How about Pearl Bailey, Sara Vaughn, Lena Horne, Julie London, Doris Day, Bessie Smith, Eartha Kitt or Peggy Lee???” Ms. O' seemed like she couldn't believe that Bella was shaking her head that she hadn't heard of any of these women singers.

“Who are they?” Bella sat down, waiting for Ms. O' to come to grips with the fact that Bella did not know those women's names.

“They were all “jazz” and “blues” singers. Your education is sadly lacking Bella. How about you and Edward coming by tonight and let me acquaint you with these ladies?”

~o0o~

Later that evening Doris had Bella and Edward sitting in her tiny living room listening to some of the Ladies of Jazz and Blues.

Doris met them at the door and ushered them into her small and cozy living room/den combo. She directed them to sit in a love seat situated across from her own recliner. Bella knew that Doris sometimes just slept in that chair too. It was comfy. Once they were seated, Doris offered them something to drink. All three chose to have a nice, chilled red wine. They settled and Doris picked up the remote and began their musical education in her world of blues and jazz.

Nothing was said until the last strains of Peggy Lee's “Fever” finished. Well kids, what do you think?” Ms. O' asked.

Bella offered that she'd heard that first song before sung by Peggy Lee as well as Eva Cassidy who was a jazz singer from the 60's. Both Doris and Edward had heard the latter version as well.

Edward's face at first had a bored and _I'm just here to placate you and Bella_ expression, but that had changed through the course of the evening of music. “Well, now I have to go out and buy any albums I can lay my hands on. How did you get to know about these singers?”

Doris looked at Edward with the expression, _Oh you're kidding, right?_ but explained. “I was born in the 40's and my father was a big band fan. He also played the drums and belonged to a small local jazz group when he was in the Army. Many of the women and men singers you heard tonight started out with blues in little dives in New York City's Harlem. They were picked up by the big band leaders of that period,. I don't see how any appreciation of a musical style can be done without understanding the roots of that style. A little internet research would behoove you before you rush out and buy the music.

“YouTube has some excellent video available on Pearl Bailey and Della Reese. Pearl is still one of my favorites. She was the Perry Como of the Blues Ladies.”

Bella cocked her head to one side and Doris knew from their many conversations this was Bella's _What the Hell are you talking_ about look.

“Neither one of you know who Perry Como was either?” Doris sighed and continued, “ He was an extremely laid back man who had a beautiful baritone voice that was a popular singer and television personality of the 50's and 60's. YouTube has video of him also. Pearl Bailey was very relaxed also and made it part of her performance. She'd walk on stage in a semi formal gown, wearing house shoes dragging a bar stool so she could sit down and take 'a load off.' Something you had to see, I guess, to believe. Anyway I appreciated her attitude.”

Looking at the clock above the fireplace mantel, Doris stood and collected the wine glasses from the coffee table between the loveseat that Bella and Edward were sitting on and Doris' recliner.

Knowing Doris, both Bella and Edward knew it was time to go.

At the door, Doris hugged both with equal affection she felt for the _kids_ as she referred to her employees who were like her kids.

“Good night you two. I'm happy to share my love of blues and jazz with you anytime. I've seen so much this lifetime, it's nice to know that others might profit from it.”

~o0o~

 


	17. Rose and the Bitch Slapping Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom and two subs get in hot water with Rosalie and Emmett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense. 
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.

Chapter 17

Rose and the Bitch Slapping Contest

It was sometime in January that an altercation broke out within the NYC House of “O”. On this particular evening, it was about 8:30 PM, Rose was standing out by the reception area desk of the main floor of the club going over the names of the clients that were present at that moment to see if she recognized any of the names.

She heard loud voices with one rising over the rest demanding to see Miss Hale. Amun, The NYC House of “O” head of security was preventing this from happening.

Rose decided that since she was on the same floor, she'd go ahead and check it out.

Stepping out into the hallway, she saw Amun and about half a dozen of the security force struggling with two women who were in a hair-pulling cat fight.

One of the two struggling women spotted Rose standing behind the group watching the altercation.

“Rose, please help me!”

“What's the problem Amun?”

“These two, ehm, ladies have a disagreement with each other over who is the submissive of a certain Dom you are acquainted with.”

“And where is this cause of the problem?”

“He's in Playroom #12 waiting for these two to make up their minds.”

“Is our demonstration Playroom set up?”

“Yes ma'am it is.”

That's when Rose's Domme side kicked in and she charged into the fracas. She stood straight and tall, with a riding crop in her right hand – _never a good thing to witness, much less experience_ Amun was thinking.

Rose stood there very close to the two struggling women. Rose knew both of them and it pissed her off that one of them would take the liberty of calling her by her first name. To say nothing of the scene they were causing in her club. _Someone would pay for this and pay big time!_

Neither of the two women were stopping, so Rose reached in and grabbed one, the redhead it turned out, by an arm. The redhead then turned on Rose and bitch slapped her.

The shock wave that this disrespect to a Domme by a submissive quaked through those observing the event. All whispering and snickering ceased at once waiting to hear what Dominatrix Rosalie would say and/or do about what just occurred. Everyone knew the punishment should be at once both heavy and severe.

In an act that only Rose, the Dominatrix could pull off, she absorbed the stinging blow to her face, which was still turned in the direction of the impact, without reacting negatively. When the redheaded submissive realized just who it was she'd connected with, she immediately dropped to her knees with her head bowed and forearms on her thighs.

The dark haired woman gasped in disbelief of what the redhead had done to Rosalie Hale. She too dropped to her knees with her head bowed.

Rose stood over Red, just looking down at her.

If someone didn't know Rose, they'd think she was in shock. In a sense she was, no one had ever hit her like that since she'd become a Domme. Tapping the riding crop on her right thigh, Rose walked around Red looking down at her. It was quite obvious that she was trying to decide what she should do about this breach. She had to seal it quickly and effectively, with some very harsh action.

This type of action toward anyone in the Club was not to be tolerated and to have happened to a Dominant by a submissive was much much worse.

Finally Rose stopped again, in front of Red. “Submissive, look at the Dominatrix,” The command was very quietly spoken. Red raised her head and her eyes looked upon the serene face of Rose the Dominatrix. “Were you the one who called out to me for help?” Red nodded assent. Rose the Dominatrix, again tapped her riding crop on her right thigh.

Speaking as she reached her decision, “Follow me submissive,” and immediately started walking down the hall not giving Red any warning nor a chance to rise slowly. The lurking crowd parted as if Rose were Moses at the Red Sea.

Maggie Smith, rose immediately, suspecting that this was about to happen. Everyone, followed Maggie who was following Rose down the hallway. When Rose got to and unlocked the Playroom she paused and focused on the following crowd. “Who else was involved in the altercation?”

Siobhan, the other struggling submissive, stepped from the middle of the crowd following down the hall. When she was clear of the group, she dropped to her knees just as Maggie had done.

Rose pointed at her with the riding crop. “You come in here too,” as she entered the room without a backward glance. Both women hurried in after her.

Amun then broke up the rest of the bystanders and stood by the door in case there was need.

Once the door was closed, the two women knew they were in very bad trouble. They both had immediately fallen to their knees to the left side of entry way with their heads bowed and the arms resting upon their thighs, waiting. They felt Rose's presence standing behind them. “You both wait here and say nothing. Do not look at or touch each other in any manner. Is that understood? You both may speak.”

As one, as if they'd practiced it, “Yes ma'am.”

Rose left the room. Amun stood still by the door preventing entry by anyone. She walked out and closed the door behind her. “Go get the, ehm, Dom, and tell him I want to see him at once in my office.

Amun nodded and scurried away on his mission, knowing that all hell was about to break loose within the NYC House of “O”.

Liam, the Dom in question was knocking at Rosalie's office door within minutes. Emmett had beaten Liam to the office by only moments. When Liam knocked and bid enter, Rose was sitting behind her desk and Emmett was pacing behind her.

Liam walked up to the desk and waited to be acknowledged and asked to sit.

Rose and Emmett worked so well and smoothly together, it was a sight to behold. Emmett, walked from behind Rose's desk and sat on the edge of it with his arms crossed tightly in front of him and his back to Rose, facing Liam.

“Do you understand the gravity of the situation that you have allowed your submissives to create here? One of them,” Emmett turned his head for confirmation, “Maggie,” Rose nodded, “actually slapped Rose in front of everyone in the hall outside of our offices. Their behavior cannot be tolerated. Maggie will not be banned from the club, but as of today, she's to become one of Rose's submissives and is to undergo disciplinary training by Rose. Do you have any objections to this?”

Liam then spoke, very aware that he'd not been treated as an equal – because he wasn't in truth by attitude or “time in grade.” He'd only been a Dom for about two years. He shook his head no.

But Emmett was not finished with Liam. “Furthermore, you shall enroll in the very next class for Doms and participate for a period of no less than six weeks. Obviously, you are a very weak Dom who is unable to control his submissives correctly. You should have either taken both of them today, or chosen one and sent the other away. This is your fault. The submissives are not being faulted for your failing. They will be disciplined for:

1.) lack of judgment for becoming involved in a physical fight.

2.) using Rose's first name in public, without her permission, and...

3.) Maggie particularly for striking a Domme in the face.

From the sharp intake of breath, both Emmett and Rose understood that Liam had no idea of that action, and that he realized the gravity of the consequences.

“Yes, I understand and I too will be disciplining them both for their actions...” Liam started.

“You will do no such thing Liam MacGonnal!” Rose spit out from behind Emmett.

Rising from her chair she joined her husband in front of the desk. Looking levelly at Liam, “As of today, you are not working with any submissive until you've received the proper re-training in controlling submissives. This is your failing and two beautiful and bright women will be paying the price. If you are lucky, some day you may be able to work with them again. But! Until we,” looking at her husband who nodded, “are positive that you'll never allow a repeat of this scene ever again, you'll not be allowed to work with submissives in this facility.”

Without another word, Rose pushed herself off the desk and walked out of the office leaving Emmett to deal with Liam.

Before they opened the NYC House of “O” Emmett and Rose had agreed on the division of population between themselves. Only coming together in the event of some monumental breach of etiquette. Emmett would discipline and take care of the male Doms and subs while Rosalie would be in charge of the female half. The division was pretty even as they had a fairly even divide between the sexes.

It wasn't that Rose was unable to deal with men, it's just that some of the male Doms were just assholes and wouldn't have taken anything a female said to heart or believed. To prevent a major blow up that the club couldn't handle, they had compromised on the division.

While Emmett dealt with Liam, Rose walked very quietly and deliberately down the hallway to the demonstration play room where two misbehaving submissives were waiting for her.

~o0o~

 


	18. Rose and the Bitch Slapping Contest- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 deals with the punishment Rose administers to the offending submissives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense. 
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'  
Chapter 18  
Rose and the Bitch Slapping Contest- Part 2

Forty-five minutes after Liam had been in Emmett and Rose's offices, they knocked on the door to the Playroom and waited for Liam to answer it.

“What have you decided?” Emmett asked when Liam opened the door and came out into the hall outside the Playroom.

“I am a weak man. I can't be the strong Dom that these woman need me to be. I'm in love with both of them and it hurts my heart to even think about administering punishment on them,” he paused and taking a deep breathe, “I want you to do it Rose.”

Rose nodded. She was not happy about his decision. She actually liked Liam as she really liked Maggie too, but she could not allow the lack of discipline to go unpunished. “Have you told them what your decision is?”

Liam shook his head no, “I told them that you were going to do it”.

Rose scoffed, “Did you tell them you were given a choice?”

Again, Liam took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Then I shall,” Rose spoke matter of factly.

Liam nodded that he understood.

“So, you are going to watch this then?” Emmett asked with his eyebrows raised.

Again, Liam shook his head.

“Then you will gather whatever you have stored here. Go see Ms. Georges and have her refund your membership dues; just for you,” Emmett flatly said to Liam. Rose could tell how disgusted Emmett was with Liam, and she felt even stronger.

Fifteen minutes later, the Demonstration Playroom was filled to capacity with silently watching Doms and Subs. Both Maggie and Siobhan were still kneeling, just as Rose had left them over an hour before.

Emmett and Rose had not entered as yet. Rose had to assume her Dominatrix mode, as well as get into her costume.

When they did enter, Emmett stepped to the side of the entry doorway allowing Rose to make an entrance into the room. You could almost hear eyes snapping as Rose marched in.

Rose stopped behind the two waiting submissives tapping out a staccato against her thighs with the ever present ridding crop. Both submissives were expecting to feel the stinging bite of it at any moment.

It didn't come. Instead Rosalie walked around them and went to the whipping bench, turned and stopped.

“What are you looking at? Did I give you permission to look at me?” Rose's voice was filled with enough anger to fill the room. “Well, answer me.”

The sound of the riding crop against Rose's black leather clad legs was frightening.

Maggie was the first to find her voice. “I was looking for any indication of what you wanted me to do Ma'am.”

Siobhan was quick to follow with the same explanation.

Seemingly placated, “Very well. Apparently you both need additional training on how to perform in the company of others and respect for Doms other than your own. That however, is not my concern right now. Your Dom has decided that this punishment is mine to administer. He is also being punished in that he is no longer welcome to the House of “O” or in any of the franchises facilities. You two, however, may come as often as you like and work with any Dom that you'd like if they are willing to accept your submission. He was given an opportunity to administer this punishment himself, but he decided not to and to take banishment from here rather than perform this.” Rose's voice was clear and never rose above a conversational level.

There were low whispers around the room with the pronouncement that Liam had been banned now from the Club, but that the Submissives were not to be. This was a clear indication of what club policy must be regarding Doms who could not, or would not, train their submissives correctly.

Rose continued with a glare around the room that quelled all conversations at once, “Therefore, it falls to me, the aggrieved Domme. This punishment will be in two sections. The first will be for the disgusting public display that took place in this very hallway outside of our offices. That will include you both. The second part will be applied only to Maggie. This will be for using my given name publicly and for striking me, which under normal circumstances would call for banning from the facilities as well as public punishment. Since this was the Dom's fault for not properly conditioning and training his submissives in respect as well as attitude, only he has been banned.”

There was a collective gasp from the two kneeling submissives as well as the others in the room.

“If you should choose to not submit to the punishment that your acts deserve, you have the option of never coming back to this or any House of “O” facility and losing all rights and privileges normally granted submissives. No recommendations will be forwarded to any Doms you might wish to work with in the future.” The riding crop accentuated each of Rose's pronouncements and she'd looked around the room and managed to make eye contact with everyone in the room.

Now looking only at the two kneeling women before her, Rose paused to catch her breath and to prepare for what was to come. Rose was not cruel but what was coming was necessary for the continuity of the Club's rules set forth in the guide booklets that each Dom and sub received upon joining the club.

“May I look at the Dominatrix, please?” Maggie spoke up.

Rose nodded, “Proceed.”

“I lost my temper. I let my emotions for my Dom overcome me. I beg your forgiveness even though I do not deserve it. It was very immature of me. I apologize. I did not mean to strike the Mistress. It was in the heat of the moment and my blood was up. Please forgive me,” She finished by bowing her head back down.

“Siobhan, what do you have to say for yourself?” Rose leveled a glare at the submissive that would have frozen a basilisk.

“I was jealous of the time and attention that my Dom was giving to Maggie,” tears were welling up in the older woman's eyes, “I care very deeply for my Dom. I am truly sorry for the public display. Please forgive me.”

Rose didn't look as pleased with Siobhan’s plea as she was with Maggie's, but she nodded.

“Now, both of you, eyes down. I have to prepare for your punishment session.”

For the next few moments Rose bustled around the room opening drawers and closets and walking around laying things out. Emmett had suggested a few scenes to do with them for punishment. Rose smiled to herself; of course Emmett's idea of punishment was making a submissive have an orgasm. Rose had no intention of allowing either of these women any pleasure.

Finally everything was in place. Once more Rose turned to face the two submissives. They'd been on their knees for about an hour and forty five minutes. Their backs were ramrod straight, but Rose was sure they were starting to ache badly by now, as well as their legs would probably be fully asleep and would be painful when the were allowed to move.

“You both may stand, but, I don't want to hear a word, a sigh, or a groan, come from either of you. You are to keep your eyes down and come to me here.” Rose stood with her legs in a jumping jack position that was comfortable for her but her legs wide enough apart to allow what was to come next.

Both submissives got up as gracefully as they could under the circumstances. Walking not too gracefully, they both staggered over to stand in front of the Dominatrix. When they were both standing in front of her once more, Rose told them to get down onto all fours and then lick her boots clean. Her boots were the Granny boots that were popular at the time. “And I don't mean just the bottom parts, but the entire shoe from the sole up to the top!”

Immediately both dropped to their knees, in the waiting position. “Now lick my boots clean, I want to see dirty tongues when you get done too.”

To their credit both women performed this first part of the punishment, humiliation. Rose watched them both and was secretly proud of these two strong spirited women. When they had finished, they both resumed their kneeling posture awaiting the next part of their punishment.

When Rose checked her boots and then their tongues she determined that they'd performed adequately, “The submissives may look at me,” When she had their attention once more, she instructed Siobhan to walk over to the Saint Andrew’s Cross on the wall across the room. Several people had to move quickly to get out her way as well as suffer the glare from Rose. Maggie, you will secure Siobhan to that Cross. You will then come back here and assume the position on this whipping bench. No, keep your clothing on, ladies. This is strictly punishment and we also have a rather large audience; I do not wish to add any further shame to your punishment.”

Maggie followed Siobhan and probably tightened the restraints too tightly but Rose was not going to call Maggie on it. She would have probably done the same. Then Maggie walked back to the whipping bench and placed herself as Rose had dictated.

Rose secured the hand and ankle cuffs as well as thigh and waist restraints. Maggie then knew that what was coming would be extremely painful. She knew Rosalie well enough to know that this would not make Rose happy, but it was necessary for club wide discipline. Maggie was starting to hate her Dom. He was a weak man. Had he been stronger, he would have sent Siobhan away and kept Maggie this morning as he'd promised he was going to do.

“For participating in a public brawl, both of you shall receive 20 strokes with a cane and an additional 10 with a belt. The cane strokes will be applied over the entire back side of each. The belt strokes are going to be applied only to the buttocks. Maggie shall receive an additional 20 strokes with a paddle for her gross disrespect towards a Dom.” It was to the submissives credit that they did not react to Rose's pronouncement.

The watching crowd however, indicated their shock and surprise.

Rose looked at the watchers raising her eyebrows, “What? You think that too harsh or too easy? It's in the training hand book that each of you received upon your joining House of “O”. Those receiving this punishment know they are not being dealt with too harshly so why are you all questioning it?” There was complete silence at once.

An hour later, Rose was helping Maggie up from the bench. Emmett and she got on either side of Maggie and escorted her to After Care. She had suffered her punishment and nothing more would be said about what had happened.

Siobhan had been released before Rose had finished Maggie's punishment, and was nowhere to be seen. They had no idea what her decision would be regarding retaining her membership at the club. Maggie, on the other hand told them as they half walked half carried her to After Care, that she would retain her membership and that if she ever saw that Son-of-a-bitch Liam again, she'd horse whip his ass.

For the next week the buzz around all of the House of “O” facilities was about what had happened in NYC's House.

Before the punishment had taken place, Rose and Emmett had been in teleconference with Atlanta, Denver, and Seattle telling them the circumstances leading up to and the administration of punishment for the Dom and as well the submissives. Once again, the planning that had gone on for the rules of the clubs had proven worth it. By signing the consent forms upon joining the clubs, Jenks again proved his value. There was no way anyone could ever come back on the club’s, management or individuals. It was all laid out in great detail within the manuals given to each and every member. It was also all covered in the training offered by the clubs.

Rose admitted to them that she was sad that she had to be the one to deliver the punishment but it was necessary.

It was remarked afterwards, even up to a year later, that discipline was well enforced and anyone who could pass the classes offered by the House of “O” were sought after, Worldwide.

~o0o~


	19. The Past Rears It's Ugly Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Edward's past comes back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone has lived any at all, there's going to be times when things we've done in the past will come back and bite us on the ass. Anyone who's lived the type of lifestyle where a secretiveness about sex is involved, it'll be even more dangerous when you finally settle upon that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with – if you're lucky enough to have that happen. The best way to circumvent that time-bomb from being dropped, is to be completely open about your past. If it scares that “one” away, then maybe they weren't the “one” to begin with.
> 
> The wonderful advantage to having lived life is being able to pass along where your mistakes have been, and to try and help those who are following after you to not make the same mistakes. The only problem here is, being human, most people tend to listen only after they have learned the hard way; because the only way we seem to be able to learn to not shut the door on our fingers is to do it at least once.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and understand the characters in this chapter when the past comes along and tries to bite them on the ass.  
> Thanks for your support  
> Dinia

**Chapter 19**

**The Past Rears It's Ugly Head**

“Edward, do you know a Leah Clearwater?” Bella was holding in her hand a file folder that was open. Edward looked at Bella and reached for the file folder.

“Yes, I know, rather knew Leah several years ago. She was one of my subs for a very short period of time,” A perplexed look forms on Edward’s face. “She's applying for a job here?”

Edward just started shaking his head no.

“You and I need to talk about this Edward. You want to do this here, now, or later at home?” Bella placed her hand on Edwards arm, deep concern in her chocolate brown eyes.

Sighing, Edward told Bella now, but he thought Ms. O' should hear it as well since she was usually involved in the hiring and firing of employees. He still had no clue that Ms. O' was the actual owner of all the House of “O.”

Bella picked up her phone and dialed Ms. O's extension. “Doris, Edward and I need to have a mini conference,” she paused then nodded. “Ok in five then,” and hung up.*****

Seated in Doris' office, Edward hands her the folder containing the application submitted by Leah Clearwater.

Doris looks at it and then up at Edward. “She gives you as a personal reference Edward, do you want to hire her as a trainer or something?”

Edward runs his hands through his hair – a sure sign he's disturbed or very upset about something. “Yes, I know she does, give me as a reference, and no, I don't want to hire her for anything! Why she's given me as a reference I can't imagine. We didn't part on the best terms. She was a sub of mine, but for a very, very short period of time.”

This is something that Bella and Edward had not discussed before – their exes.

“Well Edward, drop the other shoe...” Ms. O' started.

Edward was looking really uncomfortable. Bella started to speak but Edward held up his index finger indicating he needed a minute, please.

“She's what's known as a ‘pain slut’,” he stumbled on, “and that's why we parted under not good circumstances. I do not and will not inflict pain on anyone, however, she has a way of goading you until you feel you have no other way to go.”

“We at first hit it off perfectly. It seemed we had similar interests, similar dreams and most of all the sex turned out to be wonderful – the first couple of times. Then she started out wanting me to use hot wax not just on her body, but her genitals, and then wanted to be fucked with blisters from the hot wax. The next step was she wanted to be choked during sex to the point where she passed out. I finally, after about a week, decided I'd had it with her and ended the relationship - or so I thought.”

“I then found myself being stalked by her. Any other submissive I tried to be with, she'd start calling, following and just generally harassing them. Leah even lied about who's idea it was to perform those acts, claiming that she was telling them this to protect them and keep them from making the same mistakes she had with me,” Edward was very unhappy having to relay this story not only to Ms O', but especially to Bella.

During the telling, Bella had set back into the chair and started deep breathing to relax herself. She knew Edward well now. She had had vanilla sex, as well as sexual Play with him, and never had he suggested anything like he was describing that Leah wanted done to her. How were they going to handle these implications as a couple? They were solid as a couple, but what would this do to their working relationship?

Ms. O' was sitting behind her desk watching both young people sitting across from her. Nothing that involved humans or their natures surprised her at this stage of her life. However, the rules of the club were very strict regarding the type of sexual play and performance within the club itself. What Edward was describing was not allowed by the rules. There was no way there could be an employee who would want to perform these types of play within the facilities of the club.

“Do you have any corroborating evidence to backup your side?” Ms. O' asked quietly.

“No, that's just it. She never ever told anyone other than myself what she really wanted to have done to her,” Edward's frown deepened. “Nor did she ever tell me about any previous Doms she'd had or lovers, for that fact,” his head was hanging even lower now. “It's the classic 'he said/she said'.”

Turning to Bella looking as if he were going to cry, “I'm sorry Bella, Ms. O'.” Looking at each woman in turn with such a pleading looking on his face, “I should have told you about her from the beginning, it just never dawned on me that's she'd try to use me as a reference.” Edward had his elbows resting on his spread knees, with his head resting in his hands, looking down at his feet. It was a defeated attitude.

Ms. O' picked up her iPhone and called Jenks. “Doris here Jenks. I have something very important and I need it done yesterday. It's a background investigation and I want it to be 100% lawyer proof. In other words,... yes. You get the picture.” She then proceeded to rattle off the information that was on Leah Clearwater's application.

When she hung up, she looked at both Edward and Bella and watched the interplay between the two young people carefully for a few moments, then said, “Edward, I know people. I know that if you ever wanted or needed that type of sex play, it would have shown up by now and I know it has not.”

Bella was nodding her head agreeing with Ms. O'.

“We'll set up an interview date with this Leah, but not allow her access to the club facilities until after the interview – if we choose to proceed with her hiring,” Edward and Bella both were about to speak, but Ms O' held up her hand, “I, Rosalie and Jasper will do the interviewing and if we hire her, she'll not work here in Seattle, but NYC or Atlanta – that would be a condition of hiring. She'd have to move on her own expense. Now this conversation will not go any further. I personally will talk with Rose and Jasper not getting either of you,” nodding toward them, “involved at all. Of course, I'll record the interview, and I strongly suggest that you keep some kind of recording device on your person at all times from now on to be on the safe side.”

“We can't keep her from club membership for very long, but if she joins she'll have to sign the NDA and counter sign the Rules-Hard Limits as well as sign for a membership handbook that specifies in greater detail what's allowed in the facility proper. We can't attempt to control any other aspect of her actions.”

Both Bella and Edward nodded in agreement.

“And Bella,” Ms O' continued, “You should have a recording device on your person at all times too in case she tries to contact you.”

They got up to leave, but Ms. O' stopped them with words of advice, “You two should have a talk about your past relationships, sexual and otherwise. Not to throw stones at one another, but to run interference should this very thing come up again. I don't like surprises, and you shouldn't either being in the business we currently are. It was no one's business before, but since your business lives are so closely woven with your personal...” Ms. O' left it at that.

They walked out into reception and then went their separate way for the balance of their work day as Edward had a class to teach, and one to take in kickboxing. Since the incident when he and Bella were attacked, he wanted to be ready in the event anything unwanted happened, ever.

Bella went into her office and closed the door, curled up on the big cream colored leather couch and cried silently. She was being foolish. She knew that Edward had a “checkered” past sexually. How could he not. He was just too beautiful and screamed SEX without saying a word. Her old insecurities were trying to rear their ugly heads. Everything negative tried to come to the surface all at once. She was still more fragile from the vicious sexual attack she'd undergone just last year than she thought.

There was a light knocking on her office door. She'd barely gotten out “Come in” when in stepped both Ms. O' and Ms. Cope. They knew her emotional state was still not exactly where it should be, and they weren't going to let her devolve into a quivering mass of jello because of this emotional hiccup.

Bella didn't even have to say anything. The two older women sat on the couch on either side of her, and proceeded to pet and pat her telling her it would all work itself out.

“Edward is a good man and Jenks will discover any dirt that's to be found about Ms. Clearwater. Edward loves you Bella, that is evident. Don't let the past get between you two,” Ms. O' pulled Bella's chin up so the younger woman had to look at her. “I'm not just talking about his past. You've got your demons that still haven't been exorcised. Let Edward be there for you Bella. I know he loves you,” Ms. O' ended by pulling Bella into her arms and giving her a long and loving hug.

Bella's cell phone chimed. She looked at the caller ID and then at the two women sitting on the couch with her, she answered the call, “Hello, Dr. Gerandy? Yes, nice to hear your voice too, doctor. Yes something has come up and I need to schedule an appointment with you as soon as possible. Today at four thirty? Sure, that would be great. See you then. Bye.”

Both older women looked a little contrite, but not too much. “I should be angry with you both for sticking your nose in my business, but I love you both too much to stay angry. I know your intentions are for my own good,” She looked at her watch, and stood up. I need to leave right a way if I'm going to make it. Thank you for your love and understanding. Just try to not make a habit of it, please.”

Bella said that last knowing it was not going to make any difference.

About an hour and a half later, Edward came into the Reception area where Ms. Cope's desk was and headed for Bella's office.

“She's not in there Edward,” Ms. Cope explained.

Edward’s hand was on the doorknob when he stopped and looked at the older woman. “Where is she, somewhere else in the club?”

“No she had an appointment. Ms. O' needs to talk to you right now anyway. Just go right in.”

Without much thought, Edward opened the door into Ms. O' office. She looked up and smiled warmly at Edward and motioned to him to have a seat. “What's up Ms. O'?” Edward was relaxed. He'd decided that there was no sense to keep his sexual past away from Bella. It was all BB, or BI. Before Bella, Before Isabella.

“Bella wanted me to tell you where she went and why. She'll be home in about an hour. There's no reason for alarm. You know her psychological make up right now is more fragile and this difficulty about Ms. Clearwater caught her off guard. When I walked into her office a while ago she was in tears and she didn't really know why. So I called her shrink and made an appointment for her.”

Edward was visibly upset that he'd been the reason for what Bella was experiencing right now. “I know I should have told her before about all my ex's but who knew anyone of them would resurface like this,” Edward had his hands in his hair. His tell of what his emotional state was at the moment.

“Edward it all stems from the attack of last year and what happened to Bella before she ever became involved with the BDSM community. I'm assuming she's never told you about that,” He shook his head no. “Well, she should have since it was one of those defining moments in a life. I'm sure she will now. You both need to have a gut wrenching evening of telling all – especially if you're going to marry. Marriage is hard enough without the added angst of having to play catch up with secrets or past relationships coming back to haunt you.”

Standing up and walking around her desk to where Edward was sitting, she laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “Edward, never doubt that Bella loves you. Her psychological problem started a long time before you ever met her, and the attack last year just brought it all up again. She's really a very strong woman and with your help, she can get a handle on it all once more.”

Edward looked up at Ms. O' and nodded. She stepped back and allowed him space to rise. He pulled Ms.O' into his arms and gave her a big long hug. “Now I know why Bella loves you so much Ms. O'. Thank you. I have stuff that needs to be done before I can call it a night. Should I take my girl out for dinner?”

“I think that would be a wonderful idea Edward. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to come clean about everything,” Looking him in the eye, “I mean everything!”

Edward then left the offices and did his rounds preparing for the night shift to come in and take over club operations.

He went up to his and Bella's apartment, showered and waited for Bella to come home. When she walked into the great room, he was waiting for her. He hurried over to her, picked her up into his arms and kissed her soundly. “I love you Isabella Swan. I have never been in love with anyone before in my life. You are my first and will be my last. Say again that you'll marry me.”

Bella squealed and giggled when Edward had greeted her so enthusiastically. She felt such a deep and abiding love for him. Listening to what he was saying she was so overcome that she could not stop the tears from beginning to fall. “I love you too Edward. Yes, of course I'll marry you. If you wanted to do it tomorrow, I'd say yes, let's go!”

These words made Edward so happy he felt he could cry, but he didn't, of course. “Go get ready. I'm taking you out for dinner tonight and it's going to be some place very special We have reservations for 7:00. They walked arm in arm back to the bedroom to get ready for their “date.”

Later that evening, after they'd had dinner and were lingering over their wine, they began their talk about their past and relationships. Edward had no more bombs to drop; lots of submissives in his past but no girlfriends to speak of.

Bella's turn proved to be a bit more difficult and took her the rest of the evening to get through.

When she was done Edward gathered her into his arms and just held her for the longest time letting her feel the love he had for her and not saying anything. There wasn't much he could have said anyway. It caused him to understand a great deal more now about this usually self confident woman with whom he'd fallen so deeply in love.

Edward kissed Bella very sweetly at first but it deepened into deep passion. They warred with their tongues at first. Edward's arms were tightly wrapped around Bella's waist and shoulders, crushing her breasts into his chest.

Bella had to push a little to pull back. She looked deeply into Edward’s eyes. “I love you Edward. I've never been in love or ever felt so deeply about anyone. I've felt this everyday since that first day in the conference room when you entered with Alice,” Edward looked like he wanted to speak, but Bella put her index finger to his lips. “There's nothing you need to say. Just make sweet passionate love to me.”

Edward was way ahead of Bella's request. His cock was straining so hard against his boxers and dress pants he needed to take it out before it burst.

Edward's hand reached for the zipper that ran from the top of Bella's dress to her lovely ass, and opened it all the way down. Then, he pushed her back just enough for the offending dress to fall to the ground.

Edward picked Bella up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. They were going to need the rest of the night and comfort of their bed.

~o0o~

Edward laid Bella on their bed and stood over her just drinking in her beauty.

Her long chestnut colored hair fanned out around her head. Here eyes were filled with love and lust.

Edward's hands went to his waist band, opened the button and zipper there and with one swift motion kicked off not only his slacks, boxers, but also his shoes. All he had on now were his black socks. He hovered over Bella only moments longer before he reached for her ankles and using them pulled her toward him so her ass was just to the edge of the bed. He fell to his knees, and pulled Bella's legs up and over his shoulders.

Edward never broke eye contact with Bella.

Once he had her knees on his shoulders his nose skimmed over her now very wet center and inhaled. “I'll never get tired of your scent Bella. I hope you're not attached to these panties,” saying that he pulled them apart exposing her bare glistening pussy. He spread her, opened his mouth and buried his tongue within her deeply with his teeth pressing against her now swollen clit, causing her to gasp.

Edward reached for Bella's still bra-encased breasts. With a skill that spoke of much practice, he pulled the cups of both down under the breast bearing them both at the same time. With his fore finger and thumb of both hands he rolled and pinched her nipples while he continued his mauling of her pussy.

Bella was so emotional from the evening of telling all, that she reached her climax more quickly than ever causing Edward to smile into her.

As Bella was coming down from her orgasm, Edward rose, pushed Bella further onto their huge king sized bed, and buried his cock quickly into her, reaching his release quickly himself.

Before they succumbed to sleep, they managed to pull the covers down to crawl under them and turn out the bedside lights. Edward pulled Bella into his arms so her head rested on his shoulder and they entwined their legs.

They slept deeply and neither woke until their alarm clock went off the next morning.

~o0o~

A/N: The next chapter deals with what Bella has just told Edward.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense. 
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.


	20. Some Bella History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 20 we are told about a horrific night Bella had before she became a Dominatrix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again a chapter that deals with sexual abuse – but not too graphically. There's no need for that. This is a very real problem in club environments these days. There are many great and wonderful people involved in the BDSM community, but there are the bad ones too. Just do your research and act accordingly. There are so many drugs out there, and unfortunately easily obtainable, that have been used on the naive, too trusting, and unprepared. When you go to a club, any type of club, don't go alone. If you need to leave your table, don't just worry about your purse, make sure someone you trust stays and watches your drinks. Bad things happen to good people because the good people trusted too much, or just plain didn't think!
> 
> And, oh yes. I really do like Jacob's character in Ms. Meyer's books, it's just I've already used James somewhere else. Sorry Jacob!
> 
> Tanya Denali surfaces again also.

Chapter 20

Some Bella History

Right after Bella met Jasper, she attended her first munch in Seattle. She didn't think she wanted anyone to know, at the moment, that she was attending something like this. It was so, so, so...dark and sexy. Just thinking about what it might mean made her stomach muscles clench – other muscles too if she was honest with herself, and Bella prided herself for being honest, with herself.

She remembered how the women and men had been dressed that night she'd gone with Jasper to that demonstration, but she just didn't see how she could dress that way – right now anyway. Maybe later... She chose a pair of grey slacks and black cable knit sweater with a black tee shirt under it, with a black lace bra and matching panties that had cost more than the outer garments put together. Being honest with herself, she hoped – on one level – that someone would see those tonight.

Bella found herself outside of the restaurant hesitating, walking up and down. Bella was about to chuck it all in and go home when someone came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Excuse me. I've been watching you out here and wondered if you were waiting for someone that perhaps I could help you find?” Bella then remembered the woman as the one whose house the demonstration that she'd gone to with Jasper was held at. Split Dress.

“Oh, hello, again. No I'm not waiting for anyone. Just nervous,” Bella confessed.

“I do understand. We can be intimidating. I'm Tanya Denali,” offering her hand in official greeting.”

“Bella, Isabella, Swan,” Bella returned the greeting.

“Please, come inside with me, and I'll introduce you around. You caused quite a stir that night,” Tanya was smiling a very toothy smile, that didn't quite reach her eyes. Bella wondered if she should align herself with this woman, but didn't react in time and found herself being pulled into the restaurant and into the back room where subdued conversation could be heard.

The first person Tanya took Bella to meet was the same man that had been so interested in her at the demonstration. What was his name again, _Bigessdickess_? Bella had to suppress a giggle as she remembered that name. Jestering between the two of them, Tanya introduced them. “Jacob Black, I'd like to introduce, officially, Isabella Swan.”

Bella offered her hand, “Pleased to meet you Mr. Black.”

Jacob Black was extremely tall, six foot six at least, with long black hair that was tied back with a leather thong, deep dark brown eyes, and a very large smile, that did not reach his eyes. Bella wondered absently if that was an effect of being involved in this type of behavior. But then, it seemed that his entire being lit up when he looked squarely at Bella. He took her offered hand, but did not shake it. He raised it to his lips and softly kissed the back of it. Something about this action made Bella gasp. _Oh my_. “Isabella, how very nice to officially meet you. I was told you weren't available,” he looked directly at Tanya, who blanched a little.

“I wasn't,” Bella said with more confidence than she actually felt, “and I'm still not.”

Still holding Bella's hand Jacob Black stated, “Well, we'll just have to see about that,” and smiled a very bright toothy smile.

The rest of the time Bella was there, she was approached a number of times by both men and women, and she was cordial to them all and engaging them somewhat in conversation, until each of them for some reason went stiff and suddenly made an excuse and moved on.

The last time this happened, Bella glanced at Jacob Black and noted with some trepidation, an almost murderous glare coming from him to the person Bella had been talking to.

Before she realized it, Bella found herself alone with Mr. Black at a table in a corner where they seemed to be very alone.

“Tell me about yourself Bella. Are you in college?”

Bella nodded she was.

“So what classes are you taking or what is it you want to be when you grown up?” This was spoken with a very toothy grin and humor in his dark brown eyes.

“I have hopes to gain an advanced degree in psychology, and eventually have my own practice some day,” was Bella's reply.

“I have to admit, Isabella, that I find you very intriguing and very much want to get to know you better. Have dinner with me tonight. Let's blow this place and go to my club and have a wonderful meal. The chef does wonderful French dishes,” he could read the hesitation in Bella's face, and continued, “I will not take no for an answer.”

There was something very drawing about Jacob Black, and Bella felt herself caving into his ardent pleas. “Well, I guess a dinner couldn't hurt, and I've not eaten yet tonight. Ok, I'd love to have dinner with you.”

And, dinner with Jacob Black had not been unpleasant at all. The French cooking was out of this world, as were the wines that she drank, three or four different ones. Bella was a little drunk and fuzzy. Finding that she was fading in and out, not something she normally did.

That was how Jacob Black got Bella into his dungeon, as he called it. He had offered to take her home, but first he wanted to show her his Playroom. He used that terminology knowing that she'd heard that one before. So since her logic was impaired by the copious amount of wine she'd drunk, she agreed. She must have passed out in the car, because the next thing she remembered she was being carried into a house. Then nothing. Next time Bella awoke, she couldn't move.

_Panic._

_Struggle._

_Deep fear._

A deep rumble of laughter came close to her side, and Bella felt a hand squeezing her breast, painfully.

Hands running down her body. She was naked! More panic and fear.

Jacob Black appeared between her widely spread legs. Bella realized that she was strapped to an “X” like contraption. Her head, throat, waist, thighs, ankles, upper arms and wrists were tied or strapped down. Bella couldn't tell because she couldn't raise her head to see just how she was tied down.

“I'm so glad you're finally awake. I was beginning to think I'd given you too much. Now I have something else I want you to take,” and saying that he pried Bella's mouth open and forced a small pill under her tongue, and he held her mouth shut until the pill dissolved. “Now when that takes effect, we'll begin to have some fun,” with that a gag was attached to Bella's head. She must have passed out again, because her next conscious memory was pain.

_Hot, searing pain._

Extreme pain in her breast, her nipples to be exact. Jacob was attaching something to Bella's breasts that pinched painfully. She tried to scream, but couldn't because of the gag. Next she heard and felt a slapping sensation at the junction of her thighs. It was then Bella realized that her legs were not longer straight out, but her knees were now bent and somehow being held widely apart, which acted to expose even more of her nether region.

Bella tried to scream and scream, but couldn't. She was starting to gag on her saliva from all the crying and screaming. She was coughing and beginning to be in real trouble.

**Jacob Black POV**

_Now what's wrong with this Bitch!?_

He'd finally realized the difficulty Bella was experiencing. He stopped his immediate torture and removed the gag and loosening the strap holding her head still so she could turn her head to the side allowing the saliva to drool out of her mouth. He then reattached the gag, and strapped her head once more, but turned to the side.

There was no gentleness about this man. It was all rough, and tough shit if it hurt. He liked to cause pain, a lot of pain.

He had no regard for others and women were to be used up and then thrown away and a new one acquired. That was Tanya's job, and it hadn't been very well performed until tonight. Jacob was about to take it out on Tanya, and she knew it.

That night at the demonstration when he'd first seen this Isabella Swan and she'd refused him had almost sent him into a murderous rage against Tanya. He'd come close that night to really hurting Ms. Denali. He certainly marked her up well. She'd bare his scars. She'd finally learned her lesson. He wanted this woman he now had at his mercy – _what mercy_ – now. He would not let this woman go, until she was his.

Then she'd learn. Oh, she would learn. She was a whore, just like all the rest. They were all only good for one thing, sex. Sex to Jacob Black was causing someone else extreme pain and then allowing them his sperm – either inside their bodies, or out; it mattered not to him. Once he'd had his release, they were of no further use to him.

This Isabella Swan was a beautiful woman, and she was virgin to this way of Life, but by the time he was finished with her, she'd be thoroughly initiated into it.

Jacob’s plan was to inflict as much pain on this woman as possible without killing her, then he'd give her the pleasure that she obviously wanted. He knew women, and this one was just as much a whore as they all were.

He was anxious to get on with it. _Whipping. Yes, that was next. A cat, but which one...ah yes, that one. It leaves such beautiful bloody trails on flesh_.

He began his ministrations to her body with his whips. Somewhere during it, he ejaculated on Bella. He watched as his creamy white fluid, mixed with the blood and sweat from her body. _What a beautiful vision she was now – all cut up and bleeding_. He would honor her body with penetration and possibly an orgasm for her, if she was fast. He'd not bother to wait for her.

It was then and only then, that Jacob Black realized that Isabella Swan was, or rather had been, a virgin.

**Tanya Denali POV**

For the first time in his life, Jacob Black knew he'd made a grievous error. He called and told her to come to his house at once that he needed her assistance. When Tanya arrived, he told her what he'd just discovered. Tanya blanched. “Virgin? How is that possible in this day and age? She was with Jasper Whitlock. The way they were acting they were a couple involved, sexually.”

“The only thing we can do Jacob, is let me take her to the hospital and hope she's so drugged up she'll not be able to tell clearly what happened to her.”

Jacob's confidence was so shaken, that he allowed Tanya to do just that. Bella was unconscious.

At the hospital Tanya explained to the ER admitting clerk that she'd found Bella on the street just as she was, and knew she'd better get her to the hospital. She'd never seen the girl before and didn't even know what her name was. Tanya then fled the hospital without leaving her name or anything else. Bella's personal belongs were in a bag on the front seat beside Tanya, so she stopped in an iffy neighborhood and first wiping off any fingerprints, tossed the contents of the bag into the front yard of a well kept small house.

She prayed that Jacob had given Bella the correct amount to keep her just under consciousness. That drug he used would leave Bella without any clear recollections of what had occurred that evening. He'd managed to get some into her first drink and was sure he'd managed to get a ton more into her. With any luck, Bella would not even remember going to the munch.

**Bella's POV**

_Pain. More pain. Agony. A dark cloud of pain and terror. Darkness. Blessed cold, cool darkness._

Darkness brightened and Bella opened one eye with some difficulty.

“Oh there she is,” said a soothing motherly voice .

Bella cracked one eye. Light. Blinding light. “Sorry, let me dim the lights for you,” said the same kindly voice.

“Where am I? What happened?” Bella voice was cracking. Her throat hurt. _Screaming. I was screaming, pain and terror_.

“We were hoping you could tell us dear,” Looking toward where the gentle voice was coming from, Bella saw an middle aged woman dressed in scrubs.

“I don't remember a thing. Except, pain and being terrified...fearing for my life.”

“Well,” said gentle voice, “Can you at least tell me your name?”

“Yes, Isabella. Isabella Swan, why am I here – in a hospital?”

“You were dropped off last night by a woman who said she found you on the street naked and bleeding.”

There was a commotion in the hall outside of Bella's room. Kind Voice opened the door to see who was making all the noise. A man in a brown rumpled suite with a white - well, maybe it once had been white, shirt and a tie that was not properly tied, pushed past Kind Voice into the room and stopped at the foot of Bella's hospital bed.

“Sorry to disturb you, Bella Swan?” Bella nodded “I'm Detective Afton with the SPD,” again Bella nodded, as the Detective continued. “Someone found your purse containing your wallet and ID in their front lawn. Can you explain how it got there?”

“I have no idea. I can't remember anything about last night, except being terrified and in extreme pain.”

The Detective nodded, but was interrupted by a very good looking young man who had such an air of authority about him that Bella knew he had to be her attending physician. “You have not been given permission to interview my patient,” all the while pushing, none too gently, the rumpled police man out the door, closing the door and locking it.

“Sorry. I just got word that you were conscious. I'm Dr. Ben Cheney...” he stopped what he was about to say, then continued “Bella Swan?” Now frowning. “You know my girlfriend Angela Weber... She's been worried about you since you didn't come home last night. She'll be relieved to know where you are...no I don't mean that exactly...” stammering now.

Bella then remembered Angela. Her roommate at college. Some of her memory was starting to come back to her. “Oh Ben! Yes! Now I remember. Thank you. I don't know what happened to me. I really don't remember anything at all.”

“Yes, I know. Your blood-work is showing that you'd been administered a very large dose of Rohypnol. More than likely over a long period of time.. I'm thinking that because you still have it in your system this morning, even after having fluids administered to you last night after you were brought in. You probably blacked out. Your loss of memory would be side effects of this drug.”

“I'd be willing to bet that you'll experience more of the side effects over the next couple of days. I'd really prefer if you'd stay here and let us keep administering fluids to see if we can't get that crap out of you better and sooner, but since Angela says there's no way in hell you'd do that, I'm going to release you to Angela. She's going to stay home with you for the next couple of days to make sure you don't pass out or worse. If you don't agree to this, I'll not release you from the hospital. The choice is yours.”

“I also strongly suggest that you get professional psychological help because you're going to need it. Whoever did this to you did more than just beat you to within an inch of your life, but you'll soon begin to experience difficulty from loss of memory. I've seen this happen more times than I ever wanted to. You'll also probably experience PTSD.”

“Also when you do start to remember what actually did happen to you, you're going to need help dealing with it. Please, trust me when I tell you, I know what I'm talking about.

“However, right now we need to discuss your injuries. It appears that you were flogged with a whip of some kind even possibly what's known as a cat o nine tails. You've been burned by what appears to have been hot wax and you have some tearing in your vaginal walls. Whoever it was, worked you over pretty good. You're very lucky to be alive.”

Bella believed Ben and had Angela find someone the next day that would see her that same day. She was in therapy for over three years and never reclaimed that night in total. She only remembered being whipped and beaten but never why, nor by whom. She knew she'd been tied down because of the marks on her wrists and ankles but not by who or where.

Not too long after Bella graduated and began working on her Master's degree and she'd gone to what she thought was her first Munch, did some part of that night so long ago come back to her. She saw a very tall dark haired and extremely good looking man that acted as though he knew her. Then she recalled that he'd been the one that had expressed interest in her at the demonstration she'd gone to with Jasper.

She told Angela about this man, and Angela did some checking to find out who this was. Right now, all men were suspect. Eventually Angela found out a great deal about Mr Jacob Black.

He was an extremely wealthy art dealer whose base of operations was in Seattle. Angela knew in her heart of hearts that he was the one responsible for what had happened to Bella, but could never prove it.

When Bella was attacked at the House of “O” with Edward, and she had to go back into therapy, more of that night came back to Bella. She talked her doctor into hypnotizing her and regressing her back to that night.

It was only then the she realized it was, in fact, Jacob Black who'd done those awful things to her. Bella still had no idea why he had, nor that Tanya Denali had been responsible for the introduction and had helped to keep her there so more drug could be introduced into Bella's system so she wouldn't resist Mr. Black and what he wanted to do to her.

The night she and Edward had their talk about their past, Bella told him everything that she'd discovered and remembered about that night. She didn't know it at the time, but Edward was formulating a plan to get revenge for what had happened to Bella, and for probably all the other women who'd unsuspectingly fallen under the same arrangement Bella had. Edward also knew something should be done about Ms. Denali. He needed to talk with Jasper and Ms. O'.

Even though Edward wanted to kill this Jacob Black, he knew he'd have to wait.

Revenge is a dish that is much sweeter when served up cold.

~o0o~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N: My love, gratitude and thanks to my Beta, Jyl, whose job it is to make me make sense. 
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.


	21. Wedding Shower for Alice and Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Ms. O' give a wedding shower for Alice and Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. No angst just happy happy stuff. A little more about Bella and Edward's plans for the future as well as preparations for Alice and Jasper's coming wedding. I got a great deal of comments about the collar that Jasper had given Alice, mostly positive. Thank you for that, and also for those who felt it should have been a little different. Hopefully I've taken care of any disappointment that any of you may have had in this chapter.

Chapter 21

Alice and Jasper's Wedding Shower

The day for the wedding for Alice and Jasper was fast approaching, and Ms. O' wanted to give a wedding shower for one of “her” couples. Where and when to have this shower was the biggest problem.

Ms. O' and Bella conspired.

They decided the best way to make sure it was kept a secret was to keep all arrangements to themselves until just before the day they had chosen.

It was decided that a big meeting of all the managers of The House of “O” would be called in Seattle and that it was compulsory that all attend. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were told what the meeting was actually about. Bella also decided that Jasper needed to know just to make sure that Alice came and didn't figure out a way to not come.

So Bella and Jasper hatched a little story plot that made sure Alice did come. They told her that Ms. O' was not well and that Bella was making sure Ms. O' got to see everyone one last time, just in case. It worked. They both knew, however, that there'd be hell to pay for telling Alice such a tale. Bella already had it worked out in her mind how to keep Alice from killing her. She'd simply remind her that Ms O’ was seventy years old and that she could just pop off in her sleep one night, so it really wasn't a lie.

The night before the scheduled wedding shower, Alice was packing a bag for the short trip and bitching the entire time to Jasper about having to attend. Alice never liked having to do something. She always tried to only do the things she really wanted to. Of course that's not a very realistic way to think, so she tended to bitch a great deal. It was just one of the things that Jasper had to deal with, and his personality was perfectly suited to do so. He was a pretty laid back guy – except when it came to the people he loved and God help you if you hurt them.

~o0o~

“I don't know why Bella is being so damned hard nosed about our having to come all the way to Seattle for this meeting!” Alice snarled as she folded clothing into an open suitcase upon their bed.

“Ok. I didn't want to tell you this, but Ms. O' is not well, and Bella was afraid that Ms. O' would pass in her sleep one night. Bella knows how much we all love Ms. O' so... to keep her from knowing that this meeting is about Ms. O' Bella decided to tell her that she didn't want to take a week traveling to the other club sites, that for once, we should come to her,” Jasper quietly told Alice.

When Alice heard this explanation, she froze in mid air. “Oh, I see. Yes, that does make a difference,” Sighing. “It'll be nice to see Mom, Dad and Edward again. It’s been a long time since I was able to give my family a hug. Of course it'll be wonderful to see Bella, Rose, Emmett, and of course, Ms. O'! They are family too, but I do miss my parents a lot. Thank you for telling me Jasper.”

The next afternoon, a limo was waiting at SeaTac for each of the arriving couples. Esme and Carlisle's plane was the first to arrive and the first at the Seattle House of “O.” They knew their way to the top floor where the VIP apartments were. They were to share the largest one with Alice and Jasper, while Rose and Emmett had the much smaller one. Esme got busy at once and unpacked their bags and found Bella asking if there was anything she could do to help with any last minute arrangements for the shower that would be taking place later that afternoon.

After all the hugs and greetings, they went back upstairs to Bella and Edward's apartment. It looked like a crepe paper fairy had lost its mind. Since Esme knew what Alice's wedding colors were going to be, there was a sea of lavender, ivory and pale rose all over the great room. There was a two tiered cake, a fountain for a strong punch drink, bottles of water, open bar, and deli plates covering a huge table from the Munch Room below.

The entire Seattle crew had been told about it and were asked to come if they wanted to, that there should be enough food to go around, but it was unlikely anyone else besides the resident security heads would show up, and that was OK. Of course Ms. Cope would be there. She'd helped fix food and generally set up the affair.

So, when Alice and Jasper were met at SeaTac they were the last to arrive. The plan was that since Ms. Cope always made the flight arrangements anytime any of the managers traveled, that Jasper and Alice would arrive last and be brought right up to their VIP suite and told that they were to come to Bella's apartment for an early dinner since Ms. O' retired so early. This way insured that Alice would be there – they had to be sneaky with Alice. Her intuition was so good they had to have plans within plans to fool her!

Of course when Rose and Emmett arrived, Rose was on her cell phone and Emmett on his, taking care of the NYC House and other arrangements. Rose had a surprise of her own for Management that she could hardly wait to share, but that would wait until after Alice's wedding shower.

Emmett was in discussions with another builder about a project his New York construction company was working on. Since most of the really good people who had worked for Emmett when he lived in Seattle had gone with him to New York, his reputation for doing good quality work and for being honest got his new company a great deal of business.

Emmett had made his Seattle foreman a partner in the business and they conferred almost daily about jobs they had bid on, and jobs they had already gotten. Of course, the fact that Emmett's great uncle was who he was, helped a great deal in getting contracts even though no one but members of Emmett's crew ever worked on a job and no kick backs were ever paid out, except to Uncle Guido, and they were never large ones.

When Alice and Jasper arrived, they did as they had been bid and took their bags into the VIP suite that they were sharing with Alice's parents. They immediately went to Bella's apartment thinking they would be having dinner with everyone and getting this meeting over with.

Bella opened the door and at once was being hugged desperately by a tiny Alice. Jasper followed Alice in and gave Bella a huge hug too. “Let me look at you Bella!” Jasper told her while breaking the hug and holding her at arm’s length. “You look very good. You've managed to put a little weight on, or is that all muscles?”

Bella smacked Jasper for the weight gain comment, then slipped her arm through his, and replied, “I am desperately happy Jasper. I never knew that loving someone would give me such a feeling of fulfillment. Had I known, I wouldn't have fought it so hard!” They both laughed at that.

Bella whispered to Jasper, “I have something to tell you but it can wait until later,” Jasper looked quizzically at Bella, but decided he'd wait.

By this time, Alice had seen all the decorations in the great room, and all the smiling faces that were turned to her. She saw the long table piled with food, and the smaller one piled with gaily wrapped gifts, all wrapped in her colors for the wedding to come.

She squealed and turned on Bella and Jasper. “Oh. My. Fucking. God! You both lied to me! But I love you for it! Who's idea was this anyway?

Bella and Jasper laughed. “It was actually Ms. O' that was the first to actually speak up about having you come here and keeping it for just our “family” knowing full well you'd have other ones with your East Coast friends. But I had been trying to figure out when a good time and place would have been,” Bella replied.

Jasper just shrugged.

Alice went further into the Great Room and hugged each and everyone in there. She even hugged Felix who was there representing the heads of security for House of “O.” He literally towered over Alice and was very embarrassed by such a display of affection for him. She was understandably giddy. She loved everyone at the moment.

Ms. Cope had the schedule for the shower and the ability to keep to it. Edward had whispered to Bella that he was beginning to think that Ms. Cope had a little OCD going on.

The first thing on the agenda was opening the huge pile of presents.

The first box that Alice opened was from Rose and Em. The box was rather long and skinny and had piqued interest early on. The box was wrapped in ivory paper with lavender and pale rose colored ribbons. Ms. Cope saw to it that there was a bag just for trash right next to Alice on the floor for all the ripped paper and discarded ribbons. When Alice, got all of the paper and ribbons off, pulled the box top off, she shrieked with laughter as she pulled the gift from inside the box.

It was a riding crop with a sterling silver handle and engraved with Alice and Jasper's name along with the wedding date.

Alice looked at Rose and laughed, “Always the business comes first with you, doesn't it Rose!?” That got a laugh from everyone present.

“Of course it does! How else are we all going to be able to retire to the style we want to be accustomed to?” Rose shot back. What made it even funnier was Rose meant it.

The next gift was from Bella and Edward. It was a little more personal, in that it was two sets of 700 count Egyptian cotton sheets and pillowcases in the color of ivory, and two cashmere blankets one in lavender and one in pale rose in the cashmere. Alice nearly cried. “Oh Bella, Edward these are wonderful and so lovely! Thank you so, so much!”

The next box was another gift from Emmett and Rose and it was a huge package. This one turned out to not be a gag gift but a towel set in rose and lavender. The set included 2 bath sheets, as well as very large and fluffy bath towels, 6 hand towels and 6 wash cloths. All matching in colors. Alice enthused over them and Rose was all smiles.

Alice reached for a very small box that was almost hidden among the other boxes. It turned out to be from Jasper. When she opened it she burst into tears. It was a new necklace that looked like her mother’s that she wore all the time. “Oh Jasper! How sweet of you. Now I have a diamond collar just like Mom's! What a wonderful wedding present for me! I love you Jaz!” Alice launched herself into Jasper's arms. He had tears glistening in his eyes. He'd not been sure just how Alice would have felt about getting another collar for a wedding gift. Esme had assured Jasper that Alice would love it because she loved him so much. The necklace was a little longer than the herringbone one that Jasper had first given to Alice so she could wear both of them if she wanted to.

The gift from The House of “O” was a check that was very generous and made out to the couple and not to the Atlanta House of “O.” Of course Bella knew how much it was for, but everyone else could tell it must have been a huge amount because Alice and Jasper's eyes got very big when they looked at it. Alice looked somewhat comical as her mouth just sort of opened and closed without anything coming from it. She rose and walked over to Ms. O' and hugged her tightly. She next went to Bella and did the same. Alice had no idea that Ms. O' was actually the owner of the clubs, as yet, but she knew – as she knew so many things – that Ms. O' was more important to the company other than as a bookkeeper.

The rest of the gifts were opened and enthused over properly, only as Alice could do it.

Next on the agenda, was food and drink, of which there was a great abundance.

Everyone chatted, laughed and generally had a wonderful time. About eight thirty the party broke up and everyone left except the three younger management couples. They cleared everything up and then settled themselves in front of the wall fireplace on cushions and chairs and just talked like they hadn't ever before. It got a little teary as they all commented on how they had all felt the night Bella and Edward had been attacked and how the new security measures were working out.

It was at this time that Bella told everyone that she and Edward had decided to marry, but would wait until next year, but wanted them to know that it was official. Alice squealed and bounced up and down.

“Where's your engagement ring Bella?” She looked pointed at her brother, “Edward! Why haven't you gotten her an engagement ring? What's wrong with you? I thought you were more romantic than that!” Alice's voice was getting higher and higher.

Jasper, had to lay his hand on Alice's knee to calm her down.

“Alice, we just decided for sure last night, and we're going to go together when Bella's ready. That's if she even wants an engagement ring. We've not even talked about it. You'll be the first to know. OK??” Edward cocked his eyebrow at his baby sister. This seem to mollify her somewhat.

“If you want me to help...” Alice started, but was stopped by Jasper's hand on her mouth and everyone laughing at the situation.

Rose came over and gave both Bella and Edward hugs. “Does Ms. O' know?”

Bella nodded assent, “How could she not. That woman's Sixth Sense is better developed than Alice's!

“Oh!” Alice gasped, “Have you told Mom and Dad yet?”

Edward looked levelly at his sister, “No Alice, as we've said, we just got it settled last night and wanted to wait until after your shower to share it with everyone. We'll tell them in the morning at breakfast, which you and Jasper should come to.”

The talk then became trying to decide what they wanted to do with the rest of the evening. It was unanimously decided that they would all go to a club and dance the rest of the night away.

As luck would have it, nudge nudge wink wink, Ms. O' had finally opened the club “O” downstairs as she'd threatened to do after that night when so much money had been made by serving alcohol at the first munch sponsored by the club.

They changed their clothing and met downstairs at the inside entrance that they'd be the only ones going through since all the street entrances into the building were closed. When they opened the door, they were assaulted by very loud dance music and the smell of beer and wine in the air. Alice loved it. The rest tolerated it because they loved Alice and she'd really wanted them all to do this together.

They actually had a really great time. Rose, Alice and Bella were hit on by at least a dozen guys, and Edward, Jasper and Emmett were flirted with outrageously by most of the women in the club. Everyone danced with everyone. They even danced with people they didn't know and a great time was actually had by all.

The club's manager who knew Bella and Edward on sight because she had to come upstairs to talk business matters with Ms. O' was introduced to the rest of the Houses of “O” managers. It was the first time they'd been in it since it opened and to be honest, they were impressed. Especially Alice, who seemed to believe that no one could organize anything except her!

Of course, Esme had done all the interior design work and Alice recognized her mother's hand. That made it alright because her mother had done it. She couldn't find any fault with anything. Jasper snickered at Alice, and she just punched his arm and grinned.

~o0o~

Around seven the next morning, Carlisle and Esme came to Bella and Edward's apartment. Bella had committed to cooking breakfast for them. They didn't know if Alice and Jasper would make it or not, they were still dancing away when Edward and Bella had left about one in the morning.

During the cooking Bella and Edward very casually told Esme, who was helping by setting the table, that they had decided to get married. Esme whooped, threw down the silverware she'd been holding and hugged them both fiercely. “Carlisle! Your son has finally asked Bella to marry him!”

Edward cringed waiting for the lecture, which did not come. His parents were beside themselves. They approved of Bella very much. They'd grown to love her and they were very aware the depth of love that their son had for Bella and that it was returned in full measure by Bella.

The rest of the morning was set in the discussion of when it would take place, size, who to invite, all those important things that neither Bella nor Edward had even considered.

“I kinda thought that's what wedding planners did Esme,” Bella managed to get out. “Besides, I don't think I'd want a big wedding. It'll be all I can manage to sit through Alice's!

Edward threw in his two cents, “I'd thought we might even just go to Vegas and get the knot tied there.”

Esme, scoffed at him, “Bella wouldn't want that,” turning to Bella, “would you dear?”

Bella looked at Edward and blushed a deep crimson. “I think this is something Edward and I need to really discuss between the two of us before we go any further. We don't even know when we're going to do this. It'll probably be some time next year, but I don't know. We haven't really talked about it Esme.”

Carlisle took pity upon Bella and his son, “Now Esme, let the children talk about it. This is something they've only now decided to do.” He walked over to Bella and kissed her on the forehead. “You've made Esme and me very happy Bella. We never thought Edward would ever find someone to settle down with. We want grandchildren!” This last he said while looking pointedly at his eldest child.

Edward laughed and pulled his hands through his hair, “Well it's good to know what we're good for, Bella!”

~o0o~

It was very late when they all called it a night and agreed to have a formal meeting of minds in the early afternoon to discuss matters that they felt required face to face discussion. Esme and Carlisle would get in on that one also. The only reason they didn't go out with the others was that they were very tired from the trip and the busy day they'd had before.

They all met in the large conference room on the offices level for a lunch made up of food from the bridal shower. There would still be a ton left over so, it was decided that it should all go downstairs into the Main Lounge for House of “O” membership later.

Ms. O' and Ms. Cope were also in attendance so they could also bring up anything that was bugging them. It turned out that no one was really unhappy with anyone or anything. So instead of the bitch session that Bella feared would take place, it turned out to be a great job being done by everyone. It was a very pleasant surprise.

The only item that was brought up was by Rose. She'd been working on doing a weekly show on the local cable access station. She'd received permission to do this weekly show as long as no pictures of naked people in the act of having sex or other compromising positions be displayed. Rose had brought copies of the the contracts with the cable station for the House of “O's” records, and of course for Jenks' files.

What Rose was thinking of doing was to talk with local Doms and submissives about why and how they'd become involved with the Lifestyle, show current fashions - something that she needed to discuss with Alice since she'd started a fashion line of sorts; and have local psychologist quoting Dr. Isabella Swan's work on aberrant sex. She was so excited about this and was hopeful that it would increase the client base of the club. Everyone praised Rose for her initiative and would watch to see how it went before anyone else looked into doing the same.

Bella suggested that Rose run the weekly scripts past her first before they aired, just to be on the safe side.

Rose was a little miffed at first, but Ms. O' stepped in quickly to reinforce Bella, as did Carlisle and Esme. So that's the way it was left. Before the first airing, Rose would send a copy of the script for Bella's approval. Later, Ms. O' told Bella that it should be run past Jenks too, just to be on the safe side. If there was even a whiff of anything that would cause difficulties down the road, he'd sniff it out.

Alice once more hugged everyone and Ms. Cope assured Alice that everything she'd gotten at the shower would be shipped to her the next day or so, or as soon as it could be boxed up for shipping. That got Ms. Cope an extra squeeze.

The next morning, everyone left to go back to their respective cities and the business of running the most successful BDSM club and organization in the World.

~o0o~

The franchises were visited by others practicing the lifestyle from around the world and the business model was studied. So, it seemed that The House of “O” would became a worldwide franchise with prospects for Houses opening in Paris, London, Brussels, Stockholm, and Moscow. Ms. O' was beside herself. Jason Jenks had been thrilled that his stock options were growing so much and that he'd have more legal fees coming in since he got to write all the contracts for each and every new House of “O” that opened.

~o0o~

That night while they were getting ready for bed Edward asked Bella, “Just when would you like to get married Bella?”

Very shyly Bella looked down, “I liked your idea of going to Vegas actually. But, I don't think we'd ever hear the end of it. I don't think the wedding is so much for the couple getting married, but the family and friends, to prove that they've actually done it!” The last sentence was delivered with a smile.

“Baby, whatever you want to do is fine with me. I just want the world to know that we are 100% committed to each other, and oh, I'd like at least two children.” Edward had walked over to Bella and was standing in front of her putting one hand on her shoulder, and the other putting a finger under her chin to bring her eyes up to his.

“Children...I hadn't even thought about that until your father said that about grandchildren. Honestly Edward, I don't know. I am not getting any younger and the longer we'd wait the greater the risk of having a Down's baby. I guess two would be a good round number. Why don't we just play it by ear and see what Mother nature has in store for us” This last was with a grin. “I can stop with the birth control anytime you want.”

Edward picked Bella up and spun her around in his arms. “Baby, you make me so happy! I'm so glad I finally found you!” He ended the sentence by soundly kissing her which quickly deepened into passion and finally lust.

They spent the next couple of hours making very passionate love.

All was well in the House of “O”.

~o0o~

 

 


	22. Revenge Should Be a Cold Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward, Jasper, Ms. O' and Lawyer Jenks gang up on Mr. Black, with Uncle Guido thrown into the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now we get back to Mr. Jacob Black. Karma can be a real bitch.
> 
> Thanks to my Pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Special thanks to Amy for going through this just one more time. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Chapter 21

Revenge Should Be a Cold Dish

~o0o~

For sometime, Edward, Ms. O' and Jasper, had been devising a plan for bringing Jacob Black to justice. They always had the Uncle Guido option if all else failed.

Jasper and Edward both were of the same mind set. They wanted to go find this Jacob Black and beat the living shit out of him the same way they knew he'd beaten and abused Bella that night so many years ago which still left it's scar upon her mind.

Ms. O', however, had a cooler and more devious mind. She called Jason Jenks and told him what Bella had remembered during therapy about what had happened to her years before and offered to him the medical records she'd gotten from Carlisle which included the therapist report. All this information was supposed to be confidential, but Jenks had long since proven himself to be the soul of confidentiality therefore there was no concern with him having access to their records.

Jason Jenks might have been a sleazy lawyer, but he had the best network of investigators that money could buy, and Jenks knew there was no expense spared when it came to the Houses of "O".

What they discovered about Jacob Black was very interesting. His house was broken into and pictures taken of the play room and the medical supplies discovered in a cabinet there. There was enough GHB to sedate the entire city of Seattle. Samples were taken of the different whips they discovered there and pictures were taken of them hanging on the walls.

One whip seemed to hold what looked like a place of honor. That particular whip had Bella Swan's blood on it. Evidently Mr. Black liked trophies. There were several other whips displayed as trophies also. Samples of blood were taken from each of them and those samples were run through various agencies to see if it could be determined to whom the blood belonged. One came back as Tanya Denali. Her blood was on file only because she owned a string of beauty shops and needed it for the Health Board license.

So, connections were being made.

They had to prove that Jacob Black had indeed met Bella and if anyone else was involved. Edward's first thought was to see if Ms. Denali would confess about Jacob Black, but Ms. O' suggested they wait and make sure it was Ms. Denali who'd delivered Bella to Mr. Black. Ms. O' understood how men like Mr. Black worked. It had been Ms. Denali who tried to introduce Bella to Mr. Black at that demonstration Jasper had taken Bella to.

Jasper thought it a very good idea to hold off and see if they could get the goods on Mr. Black before they implicated anyone else.

Mr. Jenks' investigators uncovered some other interesting facts regarding Mr. Black _._ Ms. O' found this tidbit fascinating and figured it would be the way to get at the man. Seems Mr. Black liked to receive stolen goods and loved selling said stolen goods for huge amounts of money that were never reported to the IRS. Mr. Black kept meticulous records on said purchases and subsequent sale of the same goods. They also had copies of all his financial records for the last twenty years, which included before and after he opened his art gallery in Seattle.

The man had buried himself with these records. The IRS would have a field day with him. It wouldn't be the same as getting him for Bella, but tax evasion carried a much stiffer penalty, unfortunately.

In the meantime, one of the more persistent investigators happened to be observing Mr. Black's house one night when a huge black SUV pulled up in front and a tall elegant blond woman hurriedly got out and assisted a young woman up to the door of the residence. The man that was identified as Jacob Black, opened the door and picked up the slouching woman who was all but collapsed and carried her into the house. The investigator waited until the black SUV pulled away – snapping pictures the entire time – then got out of his car and made his way into the house. The spot he'd prepared in the attic weeks before, from which he could take pictures of what was going on in Mr. Black's Playroom. He pulled the film from the stop motion camera he'd installed the week before and took the exposed film with him when he left.

Tonight, what he saw and what he got pictures of made the investigator physically ill and it took all he could muster to keep from bursting into that room and saving the young woman who'd been strapped down onto a cross affair like a sacrifice on a bloody altar. He stayed the entire time snapping away. He even covered what happened to the young girl when Mr. Black was finished with her. She survived, but was so doped up the investigator didn't think she knew what had happened to her.

As the investigator got to his car, the same black SUV pulled up in front of the house and helped the young woman into the backseat. The investigator managed to get another roll of film into his video camera and followed the black SUV to the closest ER.

This time the blond woman didn't bother to go inside of the ER entrance. She just helped the young bewildered young woman out and left in a big hurry. The investigator followed the black SUV to a residence where the blond woman got out and didn't leave again that night.

The following morning the investigator went to the hospital ER and paid someone there to check the records of all ER admissions from the night before and found out what he could about the young woman who'd come in all beaten and bloody with no memory of what happened to her.

This action got Mr. Jenks to wondering if any young women had gone missing in Seattle who might have been involved in some way with the BDSM community or in the SM community over the past several years. It was discovered that many of the homeless, prostitutes and other so called throw away women disappeared every year. The number was too large to even begin to just search for information on. When known blood samples were tested against those obtained from Mr. Black's trophy wall, there were about 15 matches made.

This information made even Mr. Jenks angry. He had teen aged children and was terrified that this monster might somehow get his clutches on one. He made it his task to join with Edward, Jasper and Ms. O' in taking this beast down.

Because none of the information had been gained legally, they knew they'd have to take care of Mr. Black illegally. So, they exercised the Uncle Guido option and asked him for someone to take care of Mr. Black in a very special way. The request was that when Mr. Black was found that all of his past actions be made known to the police. This meant that all of his financial records be found scattered all over and that the trophy whips be available for the police to discover and make tests on.

Mr. Jacob Black's housekeeper came into his home one morning and started about her business of cleaning and tidying up. She thought it strange that Mr. Black's sports car was still in the driveway. Then she found him tied to his cross bleeding and almost dead. He'd also been drugged with a substance that didn't allow him to remember what had happened to him. However, while the police were there investigating the crime they discovered the trophy wall with all the cat-o-nine tails that appeared to have blood on them, as well as boxes of open financial records and ledgers that seemed to contain records of purchases and sales of stolen goods.

The fact that this material was on the floor in opened boxes and scattered all over the place made its discovery legal. The charges that were filed against him were for receipt of stolen goods as well as the sale of said stolen goods, and the failure to report the income from sale of said stolen goods. The IRS was only too happy to have received the anonymous tip regarding Mr. Jacob Black. All his properties and banked monies were seized for the back taxes as well as Mr. Black being sent to prison with the State of Washington and the IRS fighting over who'd get to try the man for possible murder or tax evasion.

Either way he'd no longer bother the young and unsuspecting in Seattle every again.

The night Mr. Jenks brought all of the evidence to Ms. O', Edward and Jasper were there also. Jasper had made Edward promise that he'd be told the outcome of the investigation. It was determined during this conference just how they would proceed with getting their revenge upon Mr. Jacob Black. Both Edward and Ms. O', over Jasper's negative vote, decided that Bella should be made aware of what they'd discovered. This was only because Bella was still having nightmares about that night so many years ago. When Jasper heard that Bella was still suffering from that night, he felt responsible and wanted to personally go horsewhip the son-of-a-bitch, but it was Jenks who convinced Jasper to let the legal system take care of Mr. Black.

Knowing that the possessions of Mr. Black being taken away from him would do the most harm to him. Jasper and Edward wanted his blood, so the compromise of having Mr. Black beaten the same way he'd beaten so many others was agreed upon. Ms. O' insisted that it be a woman who'd administer the punishment on this man since the majority of his victims had been women, and she wanted to see pictures of it being applied as proof for payment. Those pictures were burned later to prevent discovery. However, everyone decided that Bella had the right to see how that man had been dealt with.

The woman who was hired to administer punishment on Jacob Black made sure that she met him at a Munch and that he'd attempt to deliver GHB into her drinks. She was, of course, very aware and had taken steps to prevent the drug from having it's effect. She however, was much more successful on getting the same drug into Mr. Black. The rest was simple and history.

Bella was upset when they told her everything, but was more than happy to appear as a witness for the prosecution, if it ever came to trial. It was still up in the air as to which agency would get custody of Mr. Black for the 20 to 30 years. If they could have proven he'd caused the death of anyone, they would have figured out a way to make that happen. Bella did feel relief that she longer had to worry about that particular individual ever coming into contact with her ever again.

~o0o~

 

 


	23. Leah Clearwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has a specter from his past come to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to my pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Special thanks to Amy for going through this just one more time just cause. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself. 
> 
> Ending notes: If you do Facebook, I have created a group by the same name as the Story. I intend to use this group to display pictures and other things that go along with the story. Please come join us and have interactions with myself and readers, and if you do, please let me know who you are. Y’all come!

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Chapter 23

Leah Clearwater

The day and time was set for the interview with Leah Clearwater. Both Bella and Edward were not to take any part in this interview, nor were they to see or speak with Ms. Clearwater. Jasper and Rosalie were flown into Seattle for the interview along with Ms. O'.

After both Jasper and Rosalie had gotten to the Seattle House of "O," they were shown into Ms. O's office. They had been told briefly over the phone that this interview was one that neither Edward or Bella could do because of the circumstances involved. Now, they were given the full rundown of why they were doing the interviews and what the conditions of hiring would be if Ms. Clearwater was found to be hireable, which was looking in doubt.

Jenks had called this morning saying he was double checking some facts, but it didn't look like Leah was someone they wanted to hire. He'd have the full background check back in the morning. They had to have very good reasons for not hiring her since she had a past relationship with Edward. Then they'd have to have her sign the paperwork that would keep her from speaking the names or positions of anyone she saw or talked with or even knew before who was associated with The House of "O." Period. That would take place before she even was shown into the interview.

Leah appeared right on time for the interview. Ms. Cope gave her the NDA and waited until she'd signed it. Of course Leah did not take the necessary time to read it, she signed it, returned it to Ms. Cope who then showed Leah into the same conference room everyone but Bella had been interviewed in.

Leah entered, was introduced by Ms. Cope to Rosalie, Ms. O' and Jasper. Ms. Cope left and Leah was seated across the table from the three other people.

Jasper began, "Hello Ms. Clearwater. There doesn't appear to be any opening here in Seattle, but there might be in both NYC and Atlanta if you're interested.” This gave Leah pause. "Could you tell me what they would entail?"

"I can't speak knowledgeably about NYC, but in Atlanta we need people to cover the admissions desks as well as those who do cleaning and laundry."

Leah didn't seem to understand. "Cleaning and Laundry? I thought these were BDSM clubs and you'd need subs for Doms."

Ms. O' spoke up then, "We don't hire subs and Doms. They are members of the Clubs. The only ones of those that we've hired are the clubs Managers. The rest of the Staff are normal positions for clubs.

"How did you find out about our club Ms. Clearwater?" Rosalie asked.

"I was in attendance at a munch a couple of weeks ago while having a

conversation with a very close friend of mine about clubs and realized that I knew one of the Doms, Edward Cullen. I'd known Edward personally from a couple of years ago."

Rose picked it up again, "And you thought this would give you a foot in the door, so to speak?"

"Yes, I did".

Jasper now, "Why?"

Leah looked at all three of them now in turn trying to get a feel of what she should say. "Because Edward and I were close, lovers, for a short period of time."

Jasper leaned forward asked intently, "Who were you talking with that told you about our clubs and that Edward Cullen was one of the managers?"

"His name is Jacob Black. Do you know him? He's a prominent and respected art dealer in this town and very active in the BDSM community here in Seattle. Isn't he a member here?" Clearly Leah, didn't know what had happened with Mr. Black and his arrest.

Jasper continue questioning "You knew this Jacob Black well? Did you scene with him, or did you play with him?"

Leah answered confidently "Yes, I even subbed for him a year or so ago. He's a very good and rewarding Dom."

Jasper nodded at that last.

Now it was Ms. O's turn. "You don't seem to have the qualifications necessary for any managing or assistant managing positions Ms. Clearwater. What position did you feel yourself qualified for?"

"I thought I could be Edward's assistant," was a simple statement from Leah.

"Mr. Cullen," Ms. O' pointedly looked levelly at Leah, " _is_ the assistant manager with Ms. Isabella Swan as the General Manager of this facility as well as all of the other House's of "O."

"Ms. Hale," nodding at Rosalie, "Is the manager of the NYC House of "O" and Mr. Whitlock," nodding towards Jasper, "is the manager of the Atlanta House of "O".

"We at the Seattle House don't have any openings at all. Our employees tend to stay because of the facilities and other benefits offered. I can't speak for the other Houses with confidence," even though she knew very well.

"NYC House has openings only for a dancing teacher and a registered nurse," looking to Leah to see if either of those positions were of interest, "but nothing else. My husband is _my_ assistant manager and my scene working partner as well, and if you did meet any of the qualifications for the positions open, you'd have to pay all of your own expenses for relocating."

"Same goes for Atlanta as far as the relocation expenses go."

Ms. O' then stood and extended her hand to Leah, "Thank you for coming in Ms. Clearwater. Sorry we can't do anything for you. We had thought everyone knew about the partnership that's been formed between Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. They're to be married sometime soon, and they only work together, when and if they do any scenes or demonstrations. Their schedules are filled pretty much with the daily running of this facility. We're very sorry that we've been of no help to you," Leah stood, looking in turn at each of the three people before her. She didn't understand fully what had just happened. She'd talk to her lawyer. Maybe she could get some money from this company. She's shoved her copy of the NDA into her purse. She wasn't through with Edward Cullen. She'd been waiting a long time to get even with him for dumping her.

It didn't matter that it was several years ago or yesterday. He'd pay. No one

dumped her and got away with it.

Jacob Black had assured Leah that this Bella Swan had a past that could be played upon to manipulate Edward with, but he didn't elaborate any more than that. Mr .Black had said that if Leah got her foot in the door, he'd help her more.

Leah Clearwater, left the House of "O" in a huff and mumbling to herself.

"Well, Ms. Clearwater is quite a piece of work," Jasper drawled after Leah had left the room. But if she'd been a submissive for Jacob Black, her's could be one of the blood samples they were unable to match with anyone. I think this is something that Jenks should know about. I'm sure it's important." Then as an afterthought "Do you think she knows we colluded?"

Rose just snorted. "I'd like to see her try to prove it, Jason Jenks is a master of the NDA, none of the employees of The House of "O" can be sued in any way shape or form, ever. Even after they stop being employees. The man is a genius!

"Well, she's not finished with Edward," Jasper continued. "Did you see the way she reacted when she was told he and Bella are getting married?"

"Yes," Ms. O's lips were pursed. "I told both Edward and Bella to start carrying recorders, just in case."

"Bravo Ms. O'," Rosalie approved. "I like the way you think," Rose ever the attorney.

"Why Ms. O', one would think you didn't trust anyone" Jasper laughed, "but I'm in total agreement. That young woman is trouble. How the hell did Edward manage to get involved with her to begin with?"

"She subbed for him for about a week. She’s what's known as a _pain slut,_ but no one knew it because she played it very very close to the vest. She even tried to get him blackballed by other subs telling them all the pain crap was his idea. You're right, she's a piece of work. I only hope that Jenks comes up with something that Edward can use to keep her away from him and Bella, as well as The House of "O."

“Now you both know why I didn't want Edward or Bella in this interview."

Both Rosalie and Jasper nodded in agreement. "OK," Ms. O' went on, "Dinner is tonight at Bella and Edward's, and you know what a great cook Bella is."

Jasper nodded enthusiastically, "I sure as hell do. Hope she makes something Houston spicy!"

The next day, Mr. Jenks, true to his word had the full report on Leah Clearwater. It seemed she had an addiction problem and had also at one time or another had hired her body out to support her addiction. From what he was able to discover, Leah was currently using "crack" and she might even be HIV positive. Those records were held a little more securely but he would find out. There was always a way. There were more implications discovered about Leah. She knew Jacob Black in more ways than one. It appeared that they were related somehow. They were both from a tiny community on an Native American reservation on the coast of Washington near a small town called Forks. Leah seemed to know about Isabella Swan and spoke of _getting_ her to some of her dubious friends. Its seems Bella had dated someone Leah had wanted to date when they were in high school which she'd never gotten over it. It appeared that Ms. Clearwater carried grudges for a very long time. This only underscored the danger Edward could be in because he'd dropped her so many years ago.

Ms. O' remarked that Leah appeared to have not gotten past the emotional age of 15. An age that young girls can be whiny, manipulative and destructive. Not a very happy age for girls. Boys, it seemed didn't go through such a period at any particular age. Some of them were just born mean and nasty.

Now the House of "O" was armed with the facts about Ms. Leah Clearwater if she tried to cause anyone trouble in the future. Meanwhile, Jenks was investigating to see if the DNA Ms. O' had collected from the coffee cup Ms. Clearwater had used matched any of those unnamed from blood collected from Jacob Black's whips. If there was a match, law enforcement would be alerted. Also, Ms. Clearwater's movements were kept under very close observation.

There was a potential for disaster the Sunday after the Clearwater interview. Bella and Edward were grocery and wine shopping in an exclusive shop not too far from the House of "O." While looking at various canned vegetables and discussing which and how many of each they would require, Edward felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

Turning, he realized it was Leah Clearwater. He immediately reached into his jacket pocket and turned on his micro recorder and waited.

"Hello Edward," Leah breathed.

"Er, Hello," he deliberately didn't say her name. Jenks had told both he and Bella not to say her name, but to make her identify herself first. "Don't you know me? Has it been that long? Have I changed so much?" Leah sounded put off.

"I'm sorry, you have me at a disadvantage," Edward replied. Trying to sound sorry for not remembering her.

"I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater! I was your sub and lover a couple of years ago.”

"Oh, Leah. Yes. I'm sorry. I've met so many people that it's hard to keep up with those that I don't spend a great deal of time with," Edward thought _Alice would be proud of me!_

The remark had the desired effect. Leah looked distraught, then she recovered quickly, "I applied not too long ago for a job with the House of "O" and was told I wasn't good enough for a position there. That I'd only be good for domestic work. My lawyer is still looking into that for me. I may be bringing suit against the House of "O’ soon," She looked smug as she finished her sentence.

Edward's reply really seemed to surprise Leah, "Well, then you shouldn't be talking to me."

"Oh, Edward, I thought maybe you and I could work something out between us and maybe we could, you know, be like old times," The whole time Leah had been pointedly ignoring Bella's presence.

"Oh, I don't think so, Ms. Clearwater. I'm Bella Swan, soon to be Bella Cullen, and I'm also the General Manager of the House of "O." If you'll excuse us now? We have to finish our grocery shopping for company tonight," Bella started pushing the shopping cart again down the aisle slowly continuing her shopping. Edward made to leave also but Leah caught him by his arm, "Edward! What do you have to say?"

Smiling his most panty dropping smile, "What the soon to be Mrs. Cullen said," Edward and Bella managed to make it through the store with Leah following them, but not too closely. Edward was hoping that Jenks had gotten the message that Leah had accosted them and where. Someone should be taping Leah following him through the grocery store.

They made it through check out and back to the facility, and into the elevator that would take them straight to the 10th floor and their apartment and safety. No sooner had they closed the door, there was knocking on it. Bella was near hysterics by this point. It was Felix checking to make sure they were all right, and he asked for the tape recordings which Edward gave to him, but only after he'd called Jenks and was assured that Felix was authorized to receive the evidence.

That night, Bella and Edward sat in front of their fireplace just being together. The closeness they felt led into kissing, which deepened to touching and caressing and then into petting, followed to second and third base and a home run. It was some of the sweetest love making they had had with each other so far, and they both enjoyed it thoroughly.

~o0o~

 


	24. Wedding Bells Ringing - Atlanta House of “O”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Jasper get married and everyone is ready to kill Alice who is a bridezilla. Rosalie shares something funny that happened at the House of "O" in NYC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a conversation between Rosalie and Bella about an out of town dom that's based upon one of the actual interviews I did with people involved in the BDSM community. What actual humans can do is far more interesting that what we writers can come up with most of the time!
> 
> A/N: Thanks to my pre-readers for going through this one more time in an effort to catch the mistakes made and not caught before. Special thanks to Amy for going through this just one more time just cause. Thank you Nancy, you're a gem and a good friend. Thank you Gabby for your excitement over this story and your continued support for it and myself.

Chapter 24

Wedding Bells

Wedding Bells Ringing

Atlanta House of “O”

The months had flown by and before anyone realized it, Alice and Jasper's wedding day was upon them. Edward was acting as Best Man and Bella and Rosalie as Maid of Honor and Bridesmaid. They had flown out 3 days before the wedding to help in preparation and to be present for the luncheons and dinners that were to proceed the actual marriage at Cathedral of Christ the King on Friday afternoon at two PM sharp.

Alice personally designed Bella and Rosalie's dresses. They were made of raw silk and very proper, with the jackets on, and extremely improper with the jackets off.

Bella's dress was pale pink with a boat neck in front, and backless with the hem line in front above her knees, while in back, just to the floor. The jacket that covered up the very bare back was cut in a bolero style with the back dipping down past the waistline so that the bare back was covered. This jacket was to be worn only during the wedding ceremony then removed after the formal ceremony in the church.

Bella's flowers were mostly pink with a smattering of white and lavender flowers, this mirrored Alice's wedding bouquet which was a 3 foot wide spray of flowers while Bella's bouquet was half that size.

Rosalie's dress was designed with a neckline that would definitely show off Rose's cleavage and it was cut to cling to Rosalie's figure with a split up the back to just above her knees. The jacket Alice designed for Rose's gown was along the lines of those of the Civil War, complete with piping and large buttons. It was very radical as bride's attendants went. Her's was done in lavender raw silk. The jacket was to be worn only during the ceremony the same as Bella's. Rose's flowers were lavender with a smattering of pink roses.

Alice's wedding gown was designed by one of the better known Houses in NYC and looked amazing. Of course, Alice had a very large say as to the design. It was ivory colored raw silk, with ivory seed pearls scattered over the bodice. In just the right light they displayed all 3 of the colors Alice had chosen for her colors. The dress itself was very _wedding basic_ , high boat neckline in front and back, with wrist length sleeves, that came to a point on the tops of her hands. There was an elastic loop that her middle finger went through to hold the sleeves in place. For Alice, it was very un-Alice apparel, but she looked stunning, of course!

Her shoes were made of matching fabric with seed pearls sewn into the fabric also. The heels were 5 inches bringing little Alice to a total of 5 foot 3 inches tall. The skirt on the dress was very full and held out by several stiffly ruffled underskirts, and under those was a satin straight half slip.

The stockings worn under the gown were thigh highs with elastic lace tops. Bella made sure to have a garter made that was in all 3 of Alice's colors. This garter was to be worn throughout the entire festivities for the day, and only removed by Jasper when it was his turn to toss it at the same time Alice tossed her bouquet, and it was to be removed by his teeth! This little act always added a fun element while the potential for some little sexual play was always present. Knowing Jasper's personality, Bella fully expected it would be something funny and blush worthy.

Rosalie presented Alice with a sky blue garter as Alice's 'something blue', while Carlisle and Esme gave Alice a necklace choker, bracelet, and stud earrings of perfectly matched pearls.

To complete the trio of items every new bride must have on her wedding day; the something borrowed, something new, something blue, Jasper asked Alice to wear a pair of his boxer briefs as her Something Borrowed. At first Alice was not happy but the more they talked about it, the funnier it got, and Alice said she'd do it and when the others found out, they'd probably be scandalized!

Since Alice was not one to turn control over anything to do with clothing, design or promotion, or actually anything, there was a great deal of down time to be expected by the attendants. While Alice and Esme – who Alice had learned all her tricks from – were off doing their mother/daughter last minute things that involved hours and hours, Rosalie and Bella had some time to just sit and talk. Something they had never really done before. Rose began telling Bella some stories of her personal experiences as a Dominatrix in Seattle before she met Emmett.

~Tales from the Dark Rose Side~

One of Rose's tales that Bella loved, was about an elder man from Holland who came to Seattle for a visit with family who were unaware of his penchant for dramatic sexual play. He was totally into the same gender sex while playing the role – mostly – of the female.

He'd been into BDSM for as long if not longer than Ms. O' simply because he was about twenty years older than she and he was from Netherlands where nothing sexual is looked down upon or even considered in poor taste. While here in the States what he did wasn't even legal in many States, let alone same sex sexual contact. Do a Wikipedia search and you'll be shocked.

Just for Hans - or Gretchen – as he liked to be called when in drag, Rose

kept on hand in her home's playroom, a set of spike high heels and several evening gowns. On the particular occasion that Rose was relating to Bella now, _Gretchen_ had brought a new gown which hadn't been unpacked and was upstairs in the guest bedroom.

Gretchen's American Play Partner, was already waiting for him in the playroom and Gretchen wanted to make a grand entrance. What he'd not taken into account was there was a staircase from the second floor, where the bedrooms were located, up to the 4th floor where the playroom was located.

He'd almost made it to the top of the first set of steps when he stepped on the hem of his chiffon gown. Rose was in the kitchen getting dinner started when she heard this awful scream, words that could only be swearing, and broken English declaring, “This can't be happening. I am Z Dom!” then a loud series of thumps and bumps followed by a short silence then groans and more swearing in Dutch Rose presumed.

Rose said she was nearly beside herself with relief when she got to the stairs in question, to find Hans sitting on the bottom step crying in humiliation, “I am z Dom! Zis could not happen!”.

Rose told Bella that it was all she could do to keep from laughing hysterically. To placate Hans, Rose had to forgo the usual fees for use of her playroom and other fees associated with his visits. For this she got a sworn and signed statement that he would not sue her for bodily damages due to his fall, nor would he make any claim upon her for anything.

The visual image that Rose put into Bella's head with that story left her giggling for days afterward.

*****

The Wedding

Finally the time arrived.

That morning, 7:00 to be exact, Bella and Edward were awakened by an angry Alice. “Why aren't you two up already? We have to have our wedding morning breakfast! Honestly...” Once Alice had made sure that neither Bella or Edward would go back to sleep, she left the room on some other mission.

They soon understood what that mission had been because they could hear Rosalie swearing at Alice and Alice laughing. It seems pitchers of cold water were involved...

Bella thought there would be murder before the day was done if this was the way Alice was going to be.

“How do you manage to deal with her so calmly Edward?” Bella asked holding her head in her hands and running them through her tangled mahogany hair.

Edward just laughed. “I've lived with her from birth, so she's always been like that and she has just kinda grown on me!”

A breakfast buffet was catered by an exclusive restaurant and was of course excellent and well planned. All of the wedding party and anyone invited to the wedding were invited to attend as long as they'd RSVP'd. All in all, fifty people total showed up for the meal.

By ten, the six of them, were safely within the confines of the church to have hair, nails – finger and toe – manicured and coiffed and informal luncheon for only the wedding party. No pictures were allowed for this meal, as all the women either had on facial masks, or hair in rollers, or were just in the dressing gowns for modesty sake.

The men were all looking with amusement at their other halves to see them all looking so unlike they would normally look out of their own homes. The usual jokes “what radio stations can you pick up on those” to Rosalie whose hair was in rollers, and to Esme and Alice who both had facial mud on their faces about having “fallen down.”

Only murderous looks from Alice, Rose and Esme kept the gibes under control.

Then the comments that Edward was so lucky that Bella didn't need all that stuff done to her to be beautiful. Edward, in true Edward fashion, arched his eyebrow and smirked at the men, “Yep. I planned it that way fellas. A “Bella” only comes around once every century or so.”

The closer it got to two, the more nervous Bella got. Alice, however, was cool as a cucumber. When Alice noticed Bella's tense expression, she asked what the matter was.

Bella smiled weakly replying, “Just making me think about my own wedding this Fall. I'm thinking more and more about taking Edward up on going to Las Vegas to get it done!”

Alice huffed, but thought a minute and chirped, “Well we could all meet in Vegas and have more fun probably! At least you wouldn't have to worry about all the little details and worry about it raining, or something!”

*****

When Bella left to go find Edward and Emmett, she took Edward aside and told him what she'd been thinking about their wedding. “Baby, let's just go to Vegas and get married, please. I really don't want all this fuss and confusion. I'd like our wedding to be fun and something where everyone isn't wanting to strangle the bride!”

Edward kissed Bella on her forehead, “I was going to tell you the same thing. This is just nuts!”

It was agreed that they would go to Vegas to tie the knot. They'd investigate it more when they got home and talk with Ms. O', since she had told them she wanted to pay all the expenses of their wedding. Also, Ms. O' would want to come too and Vegas wasn't that far for her to travel.

At exactly one fifty-five the wedding party was assembled with Alice and Carlisle last, Bella, first, followed by Rosalie. The men were already at the front of the altar waiting for the bride and her attendants and all of the guests were seated just as Alice had planned.

Five minutes later the traditional wedding march was being played by the huge pipe organ in the church's sanctuary and the double doors into it were thrown open by one of the ushers. Everyone rose and turned towards the open doors and on her cue, Bella stepped out into the center aisle and walked with the traditional measured pace. Ten steps later, Rosalie followed walking at the same pace, then a collective gasp and approving murmur rose from the assembled guests as Alice and Carlisle appeared in the open doors.

The whole ceremony took about fifteen minutes and while the guests were filing out to either get into their cars and travel to the reception party at the hotel, or they formed two lines outside for the bride and groom to walk through to get to their waiting limo, the official wedding pictures were taken of the entire wedding party. That process took close to forty five minutes.

Finally all the pictures taken, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme walked outside to join the rest of the guests all awaiting for Alice and Jasper. About five minutes later they appeared at the outside doors. They hurried to the limo, followed by the rest of the immediate wedding party into their stretch limo. Esme and Carlisle however, had their own limo waiting for them. They didn't want to put a damper on any of the young people's fun!

At the reception a little over 100 people had RSVP'd they would attend, which meant that close to 100 others who'd been at the actual wedding had opted not to come for another free meal.

All of the traditions were observed. The speeches were given, with one major departure. Instead of the Matron of Honor delivering the speech for the Bride, both Bella and Edward delivered a Groom's speech.

Bella went first, “I've known Jasper for many many years now and I've come to think of him as not only my best friend, but also as an older brother. Boy, do I know some stories I could tell, but I won't because I love Jasper Whitlock almost as much as I do Edward. There was never anything thing romantic between Jasper and myself, but we did kill a bottle or four of tequila as well as some wonderful indigestion from Jasper's experimental chili, cases of Lone Star and many, many hours of just good ole solid Texas wisdom,” There was a smattering of laughter from the guests “I'm going to close this by saying that Jasper, if you ever find yourself thrown out of your own home because Alice got angry with you, you can come sleep on my couch again.”

The bride and grooms cakes were of course, fantastic and even tasted good. Champagne flowed like water, and a good time was had by all. The first band played during the meal and ceremonies that always followed the food. The second band played some big band music while the guests waiting for Alice to change into her travel apparel, and the throwing of the Bride's bouquet to all the assembled single women, and some smattering of men too.

When all the wedding reception stuff was done, the third band began to play up to date dance music. Bella kicked off her shoes and drug Edward protesting onto the dance floor. Rosalie and Emmett as well as Esme and Carlisle joined them and they had a wonderful time just “gettin’ down” as Jasper would have said.

Around 10:00 pm people were starting to wind down. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie and Emmett had to catch early flights home so they all made their excuses and went up to their suites.

The next afternoon found Bella and Edward in Ms. O' office drinking coffee, or tea or something else, telling both Ms. Cope and Ms. O' about the wedding, and also their decision to go to Vegas for their own wedding. “Let the hotel worry about all the details. They just wanted to have fun and make that their wedding memory!” Bella explained to the older women with Edward nodding enthusiastically.

Ms. O' chuckled saying as she looked from Bella and Edward, “If that's what you two want, why wait until the Fall?” Bella and Edward looked at each other and nodded agreement. “Good,” Then looking at Ms. Cope, “Will you make the arrangements and let the rest of us know?”

~o0o~

 

 

 


	25. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House of O has a very close call when a sub commits suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something called sub-Drop and Dom-Drop that can happen after intense sessions. I had never heard of it until it was mentioned during one of the many interviews that I made while doing my research for this story. Do a Goggle search and check it out. It can be dangerous.

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Chapter 25

Close Call

**~o0o~**

 

Seattle House:

It was 2:00 in the morning when the House phone ringing awoke Bella almost instantly.

That phone was only used in cases of extreme emergency.

Bella was just hanging up the phone when Edward came into the kitchen running his hands through his hair.

“What's up?”

“That was House Security, there's been an incident in New York involving the House.” Bella's face was noticeably whiter than usual.

Edward started the coffee pot and sat down at the breakfast bar watching Bella.

She turned to him, “One of the submissives at NYC House killed herself in one of the clubs restrooms. Rose is understandably upset and Emmett's just really pissed off. We're going to have a four way video conference in,” looking at the clock on the stove, “fifteen minutes.”

Ten minutes later, Bella, Edward, Ms. O' and Cope, in various states of dress, were in the video conference room waiting for Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice to link in. Felix was the only one who looked composed and dressed as he always was in his black suit, black shirt, black tie and black shoes. He always looked like he was going to a funeral.

Fifteen minutes to the second, Rose appeared on the screen with Emmett pacing behind her. “Ok, we're here,” was the only opening remark. She had a mouth set in a hard line.

“Rose, I'm so sorry this happened to you and Emmett.” Bella could only try to imagine how she'd feel if it'd been in her House. Rosalie didn't look as shaken as Bella had thought she'd be, but that was Rose.

Just then the screen that was connected to Atlanta lit up so that Jasper and Alice were visible. Almost at the same time, the screen for Esme and Carlisle came to life. Now they all were visible to each other.

“We're all here now Rose. Tell us what happened or what you know,” Bella stated.

Rose launched into her narrative. The way she delivered it seemed almost like Rose was making an opening courtroom statement to the jury.

“About one this morning I got a call from Amun telling me that one of the cleaning staff had found a young woman unconscious in one of the ladies restrooms. Amun said that by the time he'd gotten to the young woman she was dead. It wasn't apparent just how she'd died, but his guess was an overdose or poison. The point is, she was discovered on House property under suspicious circumstances and there's sure to be bad publicity for the club. The police haven't gotten here as of yet and I'm thankful that the Police Commissioner is a member of the club. He'll make sure it's kept quiet since he could be outed as a member. He was the first one I called by the way.”

Jasper asked, “What do we know about this woman Rosalie?”

“We know her name and who her Dom was. He's on his way in now. I want to talk with him before the police, of course. If he can be kept out of it, it will be better. It's my hope we don't need to get Jason involved, but we may need him to fly out here.”

“I've already called him Rose, he is coming there, just to be on the safe side,” Bella informed Rose. “He'll call you when his plane lands so you can send the car for him.”

“Ok. That's good. His presence may not be needed, but better safe...” Rose replied.

“So what else do we know beside her name and her Dom?” Edward asked.

“Not so much, but we'll know when her Dom get's here,” Rose looked away from the camera, “I've just been told he's on his way up here now with Amun. That's good, we can all ask him questions and not have to wait.”

Not two minutes later, a second man came into the NYC House's camera. Rose introduced him to the rest of the management team. “Sam Uley, this is Bella Swan, Edward Cullen and Doris O'Keefe who are the home office of the House of O,” Rose said pointing to the appropriate screen. “Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Alice and Jasper Whitlock.”

“We'd all like to know if you know anything about why Emily Young would want to take her life, and/or, if she was using any kind of drugs that you might have been aware of,” Emmett had continued from Rosalie.

Sam looked down then at each of the monitors, as well as Rosalie and Emmett. “The only thing I can think of is sub-drop and the resulting deep depression that can follow. But where she could have gotten drugs is beyond me,” Sam was shaking his head. “I guess we'll have to await the coroner's report for what it was she overdosed on.”

Carlisle spoke up then, “Why would you suspect sub-drop as the cause for her to take her life?”

“We'd been having very intense sessions lately. I made sure that we did the proper aftercare and honestly, she wasn't displaying anything remotely close to what it would take to create that deep a depression,” he paused then added, “I did tell her last night that I was getting married to another sub of mine but she seemed alright with it.”

Amun then said, “I don't think the police need to know anything about any of that. The club and our lifestyle doesn't need that type of publicity, and the news media would have too much fun with that possibility.”

Rose nodded in agreement with Amun as did Sam and Emmett.

In the background, Ms. O's phone rang. She answered it and nodded then disconnected. She focused on the monitors then. “I believe that Jason would be in complete agreement with you on this. So, it's agreed that no statement whatsoever will be made about anything until after Jason gets there and has a chance to find out what he can from his sources. I just got a call from him telling me that's he's boarding a flight right now and will be in NYC in a couple of hours. I'd say that by eight or nine this morning we'll have more information. We can get back in contact then and before any statements are made. You too Sam. Can you stay there with Rosalie and Emmett?” Sam nodded, “Good. Then we'll see everyone again when that happens some time this morning.” Everyone was in agreement and the monitors blanked out.

*****

It wasn't until ten that morning that Felix came into Bella's office to tell her that NYC was on the tele-monitor . They had more information. He shook his head saying, “I'm so in awe of Jason and his people.”

Everyone was positioned in front of their screens when Jason Jenks came into focus. “I think I know now what happened and why Ms. Young took her own life.” Everyone looked expectantly and waited for him to continue. “It appears that a certain amount of sub-Drop was involved as well as a mounting depression on various matters. The news that her Dom was going to be marrying another one of his submissives and would no longer be interested in playing with Ms. Young sent her over the edge. The only fault I can find here, is the Dom shouldn't have told his sub he was getting married, and that heavy session should not have occurred. There was actually no way Mr. Uley could have known if Ms. Young didn't share with him, what she was feeling. I feel confident that the coroner's inquest will determine that Ms. Young took her own life and that no one who was involved with the club had anything to do with it. All of her friends will be telling exactly what I just told you. They all tried to get her to talk to someone about it. It appears that she just laughed it off. I'm seeing to it that the news media gets no hint of this.” He turned then to Sam and expressed the collective sorrow of the House Of “O” for the misfortune of what had happened.

Sam was very disturbed that he, in any way, had caused Emily to feel so depressed, but he did try to get her to express exactly what she was going through. Nevertheless he told the group that he was going to take a break from everything until after his upcoming wedding. They could rely on him not to say anything, and if asked not to say anything of substance other than he had no idea why Ms. Young would have taken her own life.

It was discovered much later that Emily Young had gotten the barbiturates that had resulted in her death from someone who knew someone, who knew someone. The only mention of the death appeared in the Obit column of the NY Times and no mention of where she'd died appeared, nor was Sam Uley's name or any association with The House of “O” ever to came up.

It paid to have members in high places, and Jason Jenks.

~o0o~

 


	26. More Wedding Bells Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward are Los Vegas bound with the whole crew.

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Chapter 26

More Wedding Bells Ring

About three weeks after the incident in NYC, all the plans had been completed for Bella and Edward to get married in Las Vegas. All the reservations had been made and the event would be taking place the next week. Ms. Cope made all the flight and hotel arrangements. The happy couple didn't have to worry, or think, about anything.

Edward wanted to celebrate the fact that the date for the wedding had been set and that they wouldn't have to go through all the hullabaloo of Alice and Jasper's wedding. He made reservations for he and Bella to have a nice candlelit dinner at a very exclusive restaurant. He also had a very special surprise for Bella that he'd give to her then.

Bella too had a very special present for Edward and she thought that since he'd taken the initiative, she'd give him his present then also.

Bella dressed in a form fitting deep clear blue chiffon dress with a plunging neckline and 5 inch spike heels – just like Edward loved – and thigh high stockings, also something that Edward seemed to love. She did her hair in a loose bun with tendrils hanging down around her face. She knew just how much Edward loved pulling the pins out of her hair when he kissed her. He just couldn't resist doing that.

When she came from the bedroom into the kitchen area where Edward was pouring them both a glass of red wine. When he saw her, he stopped almost in mid-pour with his eyes popping.

“Bella! Baby, you are so beautiful. You always are, but tonight you look almost good enough to eat! Good thing we don't have a lot of time, or I'd be getting you out of the dress...but not those heels! Oh. My. God. Bella. You are so stunning.”

He started walking toward her with that expression on his face he got when he was about to throw her down and have his way with her. Bella laughed and put her hands up. “No Edward! We have reservations and it took me a long time to look this good for you! Now behave yourself!” They both laughed. Edward was good, in all the ways that make him wonderful. He just kissed her forehead and smacked Bella on the ass.

“Ok. If you're going to be that way about it, drink up and let's go”.

*****

The car was waiting for them at the club's garage elevator that would take them anywhere they needed to go. He opened the car door for Bella and she slid in, with Edward right behind her. He managed to pinch her ass before she sat down, causing her to squeal.

Breathlessly, “Edward, please behave yourself”.

“Oh I am Baby, I am. If I weren't I'd already have you out of that dress.” He had that smirk he got that just drove Bella wild with passion, love and yes lust.

Bella blushed. “I love you Edward. Thank you.”

Edward cocked his head to one side, “I love you Baby, but why the thank you?”

“For being you. For loving me,” Bella reached her hand behind Edward’s neck and pulled him to her, and kissed him deeply.

“My pleasure, Baby. My pleasure.” He gave her that little lopsided grin that always had the effect of causing her insides to clench in a very good way.

They soon arrived at the restaurant. The doorman opened the door for the couple. They were met just inside by the Maitre'd who showed them into the private dining room that Edward had booked.

Once they were seated a bevy of wait staff entered the room carrying an assortment of wine and glasses and several different bottles of wine. Once they were served their first glasses of wine, the staff seemed to just melt into the woodwork.

Edward held up his glass of wine, “I'd like to make a toast,” Bella raised her glass to Edward's, “To us and our wonderful future together,” They each took a sip and put their glasses back on the table. “Now,” Edward said reaching into his coat pocket pulling out a flat black box. Slowly he handed it across the table to Bella.

She took the box with what looked like trepidation, “Edward? What is it?”

“Open it Bella, I hope you like it. I know we decided not to get you an engagement ring but I just had to do something to mark the occasion.” He watched her face very closely as she opened the hinged lid.

Bella's eyes got huge, and there were tears in them as she looked back up at Edward.

“It's beautiful Edward! And, it's perfect! Would you put it on me?”

Edward stood up and walked around the table. From the box he removed a diamond necklace similar to the one that both Esme and Alice now wore. “You can think of this as either just my wedding gift to you or the collar we have never spoken of.” He opened the clasp on the beautiful necklace and placed it around Bella's neck. “I talked with dad about this, and Ms. O' and they both seemed to think it was an appropriate wedding gift for us, especially the business we're in, and it's becoming a family tradition to give our women one of these. Yours has more carat weight than Mom and Alice's but don't tell them that! Though, if I know my sister, she'll take one look and know the exact weight and size of each stone.”

They kissed deeply and Bella assured Edward that it was a perfect and fitting gift from him to her, for any occasion, but much more so now that they were getting married.

“Now, I have something to give and to tell you, Edward. I think you need to sit back down though.”

Edward cocked his head and questioned with his eyes.

Bella pulled a small wrapped item from her clutch and handed it to Edward. He opened it immediately to find a 3 inch wide leather cuff with the Cullen crest incised on it. He looked at Bella with raised eyebrows.

“Well we seem to always think the same Edward. It's the male version of a collar. I asked one of our members to make it for me a couple of months ago and she gave it to me yesterday. Perfect timing. I hope you like it.”

Edward immediately pulled up his sleeve and snapped the cuff onto his left wrist. “It's perfect Bella and very thoughtful. Like you said, like minded, as always!”

Bella smiled and said, “One more thing, I can't have more than one glass of wine tonight or any other night for a while,” Bella began “because we're pregnant Edward!”

At first Edward didn't say anything, just blankly stared at Bella as if he thought she were joking or something.

“You're...we're pregnant?” Edward's jaw worked up and down for a couple of times. “When? How?”

The last made Bella giggle, “Trust me Edward, you were there! I stopped taking the birth control pills right after we decided to go to Vegas and just let Mother Nature take her course”.

He was up and around the table again, but this time he drew Bella up and into his arms. “Oh Baby! That's the best wedding present you could ever have given me! When are you due?”

“Around the first of the year maybe February. Not sure yet, the test just came back. Next week I need to go get an ultrasound so they can tell for sure, but I guess it'll have to wait until after we come home from Vegas.”

“Have you told anyone else?” Edward couldn't help it, he had to ask.

Bella blushed, “No, of course not Edward. This is something private and I'm not really ready to share it with anyone else just yet.”

Edward hugged Bella tightly then tipped her chin up to him and kissed her soundly. “Thank you, soon to be, Mrs. Cullen.”

The rest of the meal was fabulous and the conversation animated between them. There was so many things they'd need to decide, but most of them could wait until after the wedding and their honeymoon.

They ended their evening by dancing at the House of “O” Pub on the street level of their building.

When they went up to their home, they'd no sooner gotten in the door when Edward turned putting his hands on her waist and pushed Bella up against the door. Edward's body pushed up against Bella. He took her wrists into his hands and pulled her arms above her head and kissed her hard and very passionately. His tongue invaded her mouth and they warred with their tongues for dominance. Edward then dropped Bella's hands. He put his hands into her hair and kissed her, which quickly deepened.

Edward picked Bella up and carried her over to the couch in front of the fireplace. He lit it and came back to her. He methodically pulled all the hair pins out and then proceeded to put his hands into Bella's hair again pulling it slightly. He stood up and pulled Bella up with him. His hand found the zipper that ran down the back of her dress, and pulled it down. He allowed the dress to fall in a blue puddle at their feet.

He picked Bella up and carried her to the sheepskin rug in front of the fire place and laid her down upon it. He raised on his knees and looked down at Bella as she lay there blushing. “You are so beautiful. I can't wait to see you in the full bloom of your womanhood, with our child.”

He proceeded to unbutton his shirt, pulled it off, tossed it onto the pile of fabric what was Bella's dress, unzipped his pants, stood and pulled them off as well as his boxers. His shoes had long since disappeared. He laid beside Bella on the rug as his left hand caressed her side from the side of her face down to just above her knees. Edward's eyes fell upon the diamond necklace, then looked up into his soon to be wife's eyes.

“Bella I love you more than my own life, and the gift you've given me tonight with the news of our first child, words cannot express how I feel. I just hope you can feel it.”

Bella could see the gleam of tears that were forming in Edward's eyes. She reached up and pulled Edward to her and kissed him deeply with as much love and passion as she could put into it.

Somewhere along the line, Bella was not sure when, her thong disappeared and Edward was kissing every square inch of Bella's body. He moved up to her breast and paid very close attention to her nipples, sucking and biting them. While his mouth was engaged with one, his long fingers rolled, tugged and pulled the other. She could feel his erection along her thigh. She knew neither of them was ready as yet for penetration. They both knew how to prolong that until neither could no longer stand it. They were of a like mind always.

Bella was digging her fingers into Edward's back and moaning softly while Edward continued his lapping, sucking and biting. “ He paused for a moment looking thoughtful, “I wonder how breast milk will taste?” Eventually he moved further down her body until he came to the mound of her sex. His nose skimmed around and then down her thigh. His hands followed his nose down to her knee where he grabbed both of her knees and pulled her body up so that her knees were around his neck. Edward then place both of his large hands on each ass cheek and held her still to his mouth.

His tongue flicked over Bella's clit causing her hips to push forward and the volume of her moaning to increase. He placed his front upper teeth on her clit and buried his tongue into her center and began to fuck her with it. Bella could not contain herself and she began to work her hips back and forth with his mouth.

Bella felt her release coming and she called out to Edward that she was cumming, and that caused him to redouble his efforts. Her orgasm was one of the biggest she'd had in a long time, but Edward wouldn't let her come down, he brought her to a second and then a third. Only after her third orgasm, did he lower her body to the rug. Then he entered her and brought her to orgasm one more time with him also reaching his within seconds of her fourth.

They lay there in front of the fireplace for about fifteen or twenty minutes, then Edward picked Bella up and carried her into their bath. He sat her on the edge of the tub and ran a nice hot bath for them both. He added their favorite white jasmine bath oil.

When they went to bed that night, they snuggled and found sleep almost at once. They were both contented with the other and their life and the expectation of their life together to come.

After that night when Bella had told Edward she was pregnant, there was no honeymoon that could compare to the sex they'd had that night. However, they had a wonderful time in Vegas with Ms. O', Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. They were right, it was more fun than the angst filled event that Alice and Jasper had gone through. The morning after the wedding, they boarded a plane to the South Pacific and a small island that catered to the rich and famous who wanted to just get away.

When they came back to Seattle, they were tanned and extremely happy and relaxed. Right now there were no problems nor difficulties and nothing but love for each other.

When it was determined by the sonogram that Bella was 8 weeks pregnant they decided it was time to share their joy with their friends.

Alice was jealous that she wasn't pregnant, but Jasper told her to stop being petulant and be happy for her brother and his wife. They were older and needed to get a move on. Jasper was of course totally overjoyed for his adopted sister.

For now, all was right in the World of the House of “O’.”

 

~o0o~

 


	27. Of Birth & Death - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. O' become very ill and Bella delivers her baby.

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Chapter 27

Of Birth and Death – Part 1

 

BPOV

I sat and looked at my adopted mother. She lay in the narrow hospital bed with tubes going in and coming out and wires leading to various monitors. Her face was a grayish pale. There was none of her vitality present. She was not present.

_I'm holding a piece of paper that I've just been given by a young doctor who's in charge of my mother's case. Insensitive, is the only word I can come up with for him. Across the center in bold type Do Not Resuscitate..._

_Sigh._

_I could_ _have signed the paperwork, but it was not my place to do it alone. I had to wait for Joy to arrive so she could see our mother one last time. Then, even if Joy didn't want to, I'd sign the DNR because that what's our mother wanted, to not be kept alive with machines, or have to have her diapers changed._

_It was humiliating. No dignity._

_She'd told me time and time again, she wouldn't want this. She wanted to die with dignity._

_Joy could hate me, I didn't care. No I really did care, but this wasn't for me. It was for our mother._

_Sure, I've been adopted, but I love this woman who's now lying here with hardly any brain activity registered, breathing only because of the machines surrounding her._

_What was it Mom had told me about life and death? 'To be born into this Life is to have a Death from another. To die in this World was to be born into another.' I would love to be able to believe that. God, I so would love to be able to believe that. How simple it would make Life._

_Mom once told me that 'Life is but an illusion.’ I couldn't believe that. I'm too firmly rooted in this world._

As I sit there watching my mother, I remember last night and the call we'd gotten around midnight from Felix.

*****

The house phone rings.

Edward and I freeze looking at each other and inwardly cringe. The house phone ringing is never a good or happy thing.

I picked it up. “Hello”

“Bella, it's Felix,” putting my hand over my mouth, I gasp.

“What is it Felix?”

“May I come up?” Felix never asks to come up. He just arrived. So this must be bad.

I try to remain calm. “Of course Felix. Edward and I both are still up and around.”

Not two minutes later, there's a light knock at the door. Edward is already standing there waiting so he opens it at once. Felix standing there, hulking in the doorway. He looks like he's going to have to tell me someone is dead.

_Doris! Mom!_

“What's wrong with my mother Felix?” I ask with real terror in my voice.

“It appears that she had a stroke. The alarm sounded about 5 minutes ago. We already have the ambulance on the way and I've administered CPR. They should be here any second. I thought you'd want to know,” He looked like he wanted to cry too.

Why is it we don't think huge men have feelings...

Edward turns and I want to rush into his arms. “Oh Edward. She has to live to see her newest grandchild,” I burst into tears at once. That's when I feel it. The first of my labor pains. It's a hard one too. I gasp in pain. _Oh great. Just what we need now. More drama. Ouch that really hurts!_

“Bella! What's wrong?” Edward's face contorts then reason takes over, “Are you in labor now?”

Nodding “I think so Edward,” _Shit! Why now_? I try to smile. “Well we're going to be at the hospital anyway,” Another pain racks my body. _They are too close!_ “I think we'd better leave now Edward.”

“Felix. Please call everybody. Tell them to all come. Just in case. I'll call my sister.” _Owww. Something must be wrong._ “Let's go Edward. I really need to get to the hospital. The pains are too close together.” I try and remain calm, but I just can't. It's all too much.

Three hours later, I'm laying on a gurney covered in sweat, heading for the delivery room. Seems the baby is in distress and they're going to deliver me by C-section. _Oh Joy!_ Edward is holding my hand keeping pace with the gurney. He's going to come in with me. _He'd better. I didn't get this way by myself!_

The joy of our arriving child is marred by my mother laying in ICU fighting for her life. _What was it she loved to say, One is born, another dies. Please mother! Don't die! I want you to bounce your grandchild on your knee._

An hour and half later, Edward and I have an eight pound 7 ounce bouncing baby boy. I was so afraid something was going to be wrong with him. It took him so long to cry, then I found myself wishing he'd stop. But he's healthy. No worse for the crisis he'd been in. He's actually about 2 weeks early, but Mother Nature knows best.

Edward had Felix call my sister and tell her about our mother's condition. He also told her that I was in labor and not able to talk at the moment and that Edward was in the delivery room with me. Edward also told Felix that we'd take care of any plane reservations and hotel accommodations unless she wanted to stay at the club in Doris' apartment.

Felix texted that Ms. Cope had taken care of everything and when we were both ready, he'd fill us in.

That was early this morning. In spite of everything, I can't sleep. I sent Edward home to watch the store and to shower and change clothes, then to bring me back some clothing as well as the baby supplies we'll need.

_******_

“Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen?” the nurse standing in the doorway asked. I didn't recognize her. Shift change must have taken place.

“Yes,”

“You need to get back to your room. It's time to feed the baby and your father-in-law is looking for you,” the nurse states with a sweet smile.

“Ok. Thank you. I'll be right there.”

 _I'll be back Mom. Hang on. Joy will be here tonight. Then she and I will decide what to do. I love you Mom_. I kiss my Mother's forehead, turn and leave her room. I may have been adopted by this woman lying here, but I loved her almost as much as I loved Edward.

I slowly make my way back to the maternity ward. _Damn those stitches hurt. They lied when they told me they wouldn't!_

Carlisle is standing at the nurses station looking at a chart. I assume it's mine. “Carlisle! Where's Esme?” I kiss him on the cheek and give him a big hug.

“She's down in the gift shop. Wouldn't come up to see you without flowers. Expect to see many more. She's beside herself. First grandchild you know!” Carlisle is beaming himself.

“Have you seen him yet?” Smiling I think of my son. Little and very pink.

“No, not yet. Where were you, Doris' room? Any changes in her condition?” His smile fades when he thinks of Doris in ICU.

“Yes, and no, there's no change. No brain activity other than an occasional blip. But, let's go see your grandson, or do you want to wait for Esme?” I smile hugely thinking of my son. Edward's son. Our son. Our child. Our first.

“If I don't wait for Esme, she'll kill me,” Carlisle grimaces, then smiles, “Bella, you just don't know how proud we are of you and Edward.” He stops for a moment, “Not for having a grandson, but because you both have done so well and for having found happiness as Esme and I have,” He kisses my forehead again.

“There you two are!” Esme coming down the hall carrying the largest bouquet I've seen in ages. “Bella! You look so good! Up and around. How modern of you!”

She thrust the flowers into Carlisle's arms and grabs me. Hugs me hard. “Oh Bella. You and Edward make us so happy. Not only has he exercised good sense by marrying you, but a grandson!” Another huge hug, “Not that I wouldn't be as ecstatic if you'd had a girl. Grandchildren! I’m a grandmother!”

“Well what are we doing standing here? Let's go see our grandson!” Esme looks around for some indication of which way to go.

“He will be coming to us. It's feeding time,” That makes me grin. _Time to feed the animals_ comes to mind. “Let's go into my room,” I indicate down the hall with my hand. “I think the nurses will let you stay since you're the grandparents. They let Edward stay this morning,” I shuffle down the hall trailing my in-laws.

Before I climb into my bed, I open the drawer of the night stand and slip the DNR paperwork in and shut it quickly.

The nurse must have seen the humongous bouquet of flowers and brings a couple of empty flower vases. “Your in-laws are welcome to stay when the baby comes, just try to not make a bunch of noise. We still want you to try and breastfeed for at least a little while.”

We can hear the wailing baby coming down the hall. The cart is wheeled into my room with a clucking nurse pushing it. “He just won't sleep. He must want his mommie!” She removes my son from the cart and thrusts him into my waiting arms. “You are going to try and breastfeed, right?”

I smile at her and pull my gown down exposing my swollen breast. I was lucky my milk came down with a vengeance. In fact, they've brought me a pump for when it gets too much to bear any longer.

My in-laws don't even see me. They are drooling over 'their grandchild'. I smile. Not Edward's son. Not my son. Not, our son, but **their** grandchild.

My son. He doesn't even have a name yet. Well he does, it's just not official. I want to make sure Edward's totally on board with it. He didn't seem too sure last time we talked about it. Charles Carlisle Edward Cullen. _Too bad I couldn't come up with another family “C” name. Charles for my father, Carlisle for Edward's father, and Edward for...Edward._

I smile to myself.

I'm very comfortable.

*****

I start awake. The nurse is taking my son back to the nursery. Tonight's the last night he'll stay there. Tomorrow they'll bring him to stay with me in my room, and if all goes well, I should be able to take him home the following day.

Carlisle stands on one side of the bed and Esme on the other. “Now tell us what you know about Doris' condition.” Esme takes my hand and I feel nothing but tenderness from her.

“There doesn't seem to be much, if any, brain activity. Carlisle, you'll be able to tell more by looking at her chart, right? Please Carlisle can you go to the ICU unit and look and then come tell us? I'm so torn about her condition. Also, the doctor wants me to sign a DNR since he holds no hope of her coming out it. I can't do that on my own. I need to discuss it with Joy, and I want your opinion.”

Carlisle chuckles, “Don’t worry. Yes, I know. Dr. Robertson said the shock was not good for you, but,” he held his hand up knowing I would interrupt, “that's not what caused your early delivery. The baby was in distress and Mother Nature was lending a hand.”

“As for Doris' condition, I'll see what the chart says. I think the DNR is a good idea though Bella. Hopefully Joy will agree with us.” Carlisle takes my hand and squeezes it. “You've got a lot emotionally and physically to deal with right now Bella. You're strong and I know you can handle it.”

“You should try and sleep more. Even though you had a C-Section you still have been under stress. Where's our son?” Carlisle changed the subject quickly.

I smiled knowing what he was trying to do. “What time is it?” looking at the clock, “he should be back anytime now. Someone has to take care of House business.”

“Yes, speaking of taking care of business...what are you going to do now that our grandson is born?” It was Carlisle's question. Esme shook her head, saying, “not now!” in married speak.

“I'm thinking that by the time your grandson is mobile, I'll have sold the Franchise to Jenks. Yes, he's already made a very good offer. I'll talk to Joy about it when she's here. Edward's not wild about sticking around with a young child and honestly, Doris left Joy and I everything...divided down the middle. Even with just half, Edward and I will never have to work another day and neither will our children, or our children's children.” I watched both Carlisle and Esme's eyes get huge.

“Her portion of the franchise made that much money?” Carlisle gasped.

“No, Doris was a very wealthy woman. That's how she was able to afford to front all of the franchise properties and build, as well as be so generous with her employees.”

“Her, employees?” Carlisle asks.

“Yes, her employees. It's a long story, and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep that under your hat until the dust settles. There's a great deal I need to discuss with all of the other managers as well. Might as well get it done while they're all here – save travel time and expenses.” I laugh to myself. Always thinking of that very important bottom line.

“Would you please go to the ICU and see what they can tell you. Joy will be here in about four or five hours and I need information.”

Esme patted my hand, and turned to her husband, “Yes, Carlisle, please see what you can find out. I'll stay here with Bella, and read my book,” She sat in the chair next to the bed and pulled a book from it's the depths of her very large purse.

I burrowed down into the covers, and promptly went to sleep.

*****

Four hours later, I'm awakened by the squeaky wheels of the baby carts. I sit up and yawn. I look for Esme, but she's not there. Instead my beautiful husband is smiling at me with the cutest expression on his face. I cock my head to one side, my way of saying “ _what?”_

“You are so beautiful. I love you. I'm so lucky! And, in case I haven't told you in the last two seconds, I love you!” He had risen from the chair and kissed me soundly and passionately.

“Wow. Maybe I should have a baby every day,” I laughed.

“Now you two, none of that. You'll corrupt your son. Which reminds me, we need to issue a birth cert, but can't without a name,” the nurse bending down to retrieve our son from the depths of the his personal cart says as she scurries out of the room and closes the door.

The moment he was in my arms he was rooting for his dinner. I smiled at Edward, “Yep, he's your son alright.”

Edward smiled back, bent over kissed me on my forehead and our son on his, and got a little lick on the top of my exposed breast. “Damn straight. He knows what's good!”

“Now what do you want to name our son again?” Edward tried to have that resigned look on his face, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitch. Charles Carlisle Edward? Sounds very good to me sweetheart. I'll go track down the nurse and tell her Charles' name.” he paused in the door, “what do we call him? Charlie, Car or Eddie (shudder)?”

“I thought maybe CC for short?” I proposed.

“I guess we could. I like the name combination, Baby, really I do.” He grins and winks at me in the way that under normal pre-baby delivery, would have my panties wet!

~o0o~

 


	28. Of Birth and Death – Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Ms. O is very fond of saying, "when one life ends, another begins."

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Chapter 28

Of Birth and Death – Part 2

 

Bella POV

_Joy just called. She's at SeaTac. The car I sent for her is already there waiting. She should be here in about 45 minutes. I'm nervous. It's been several months since I last saw her._

Mom's condition hasn't changed one bit. The only brain activity that's registering has to do with basic functions. There's no hope she'll regain consciousness and the doctor is pressing for the DNR to be signed. She's not breathing on her own at all. Only thing keeping her going is machinery.

Sigh.

_I'm so sorry Mom that you didn't get to see CC. He's so cute. Going to have my eyes and Edward’s hair color. I think._

I'm sitting there, holding Doris' hand when there's a gentle knock on the door, followed by it's opening revealing Joy peeking in.

“Come on in Joy. No need to whisper. The doctors all assure me that she's not present. Only thing keeping her alive are those things,” motioning toward the machines surrounding our mother and their hundreds of tubes and electrical wires.

I stand up and Joy hugs me warmly. “I'm sorry you've had to bear this alone Bella, I talked to Jenks right after you called me. He assured me of the same thing. He said the doctors and hospital were pushing you to sign a DNR but you were holding out for me to come. Why? You're her daughter too Bella. Maybe she didn't carry you in her body for 9 months, but I know she cared a great deal about you, and my mother didn't do that with many people.”

“I know Joy, but I just didn't feel it was a decision to make alone. I wanted to make sure that you knew all the facts. Carlisle is here and said he'd be happy to talk with you about what the choices would be if you didn't agree to the DNR,” I paused, “You know she wouldn't want that...this...right?” I looked over at Doris with all the tubes and wires and electronic equipment.

“Yes, I know. Mother had very definite beliefs about life and death,” Sighing. “Where's the paper work I want to sign it and get it out of the way.”

We both went out to the nurses station and signed the forms in front of those present at the desk.

Within the hour, the bevy of doctors and nurses concerned were standing around Doris' bed. Her attending looked at his watch and pulled the plug, turning off every piece of electronic equipment in the room that was connected to her.

I kiss my mother on her forehead for the last time, and manage – barely – to suppress a sob.

Joy follows my example.

We reached for each other's hands and held our breath.

The doctor leaned over Doris and listened to her chest for any sign that she was breathing on her own. He then lifted her wrist to check for a pulse, he shook his head. He then lifts one of her eye lids and shines his pocket flashlight into it and moves it from side to side. Moves his fingers to her throat to look for any pulse. The doctor shakes his head, no. The attending nurse said, “Call it,” and the doctor looked at his watch and quoted her the time of death.

I felt myself crying before I realized it. Joy and I were clinging to each other crying for our mother. No, not our mother, but for ourselves. We miss her, so much. She's been such a vital part of my life. I feel a definite hole in my life now.

The doctor turned to us and asked how we wanted the body disposed of.

Looking at each other we almost said together, “Cremation.”

Then I add, “Our attorney will be in touch with the arrangements.”

The appropriate calls were made to take care of everything. Jenks was in the waiting room with the rest of the House of “O” management.

Joy and I were ushered out of the ICU unit and we walked down to the ICU waiting rooms to tell those assembled that it's “over.”

We headed for the elevators. “Let's go see our newest addition to the family.”

The elevator delivered us, en-mass to the Maternity Ward floor. Walking down the hall, we found ourselves standing in front of the large glass window for viewing of the babies. The nurse working with the babies saw me and went to the crib where CC was sleeping. She tilted it up so Joy and the others could see him better.

“Oh Bella! He's beautiful. Look at that hair. Just like his daddy.” Turning to me Joy beamed, “What color do you think his eyes are going to be?”

I grinned, “Brown.”

She stood there with our arms around each other grinning at CC.

Joy then said something so Doris, “One is born and one dies”.

After the oohs and ahhhs had subsided, Jason cleared his throat. Only one meaning could be assigned to that sound. Business.

“I have paperwork for you and Joy to sign. Best to get all the hard stuff done at once, don't you think?” He followed us back to my room, closing the door behind himself. Joy and I sat at the small table that was in the room. He laid a small stack of papers in front of each of us. On top of the small stack was the paperwork for the cremation.

We both sign that without reading it and hand it to Jason. Then I see what's next and turn to the portly attorney, “So Jason, think we should read these before we sign them?” I arched an eyebrow at him and let him know that I knew all about that first batch of paperwork that he'd try to slip past Ms. O'.

“I assure you Bella, I learned my lesson from your mother, but if it'd make you feel better, please feel free. I'll wait,” With this he sat down on the bed to wait.

Joy and I looked at each other and proceeded to read through the papers. I knew they'd be as represented, but he was a lawyer after all and they needed to be put into their places upon occasion.

Soon both Joy and I had finished reading through the papers. They detailed the purchase of the House of “O” franchises which would allow each of the different club managers the option of buying their particular franchise or remain managers only with the original contracts still in effect.

I already knew that Jasper and Alice would not want to buy theirs but I was not sure about what Rosalie and Emmett's position would be. Carlisle and Esme weren't interested in owning theirs either but I would let Jason discover that on his own. Also, the contracts that Ms. O' had negotiated with each member of the Seattle House would remain intact until renewal time came around. By then, neither Joy nor I would really care.

It tickled me to see that Jason had added a paragraph about Joy and I retaining him as our personal attorney, but I had already decided to ask him if he would remain so. Of course, it made sense since Jason had set everything up from the very beginning. I initialed that paragraph and felt lighter. It would take probably close to a year to get everything done the way Ms. O' wanted it, but I was just as happy to comply. By that time CC would be walking a little and Edward and I would have had time to either build or find a house to our liking.

Joy smiled at me. “Our mother thought of just about everything didn't she.” It was not a question. Just a simple statement of fact.

“What she didn't, Jason did.” I acknowledged, smiling up at him as I handed him the balance of papers I'd just signed.

Without even having to worry about it, our inheritance would go into various trust funds and banks around the World to protect most of it from the grasping paws of the IRS. Separate funds were set aside for our children's education as well our own Golden Years without ever having to really nudge the principle of it all. We would have enough handy to live on for the rest of Edward's and my life. We could travel, or whatever we wanted to. Time would tell what that would be.

“Joy, I'm going to be released from this mad house tomorrow morning. Are you going to stick around and visit awhile?”

“Thanks Bella. I have to stick around until after the memorial services for our mother, and I know everyone's going to want to express their sorrow for our loss.” She paused, “You know, I feel the same as Mom did about death Bella. I can't feel sad that Mom's passed really. Of course I'm going to miss talking with her every other day or so, and I'm sad that her grandchildren will not have the joy of knowing her as I did. She was a very special woman, but you already know that don't you Bella.”

I nodded. “Yes, she was Joy. I shall miss her presence a lot, but I know how she'd like us to be.

*****

The next morning CC and I were packed up in the back of the House's limo with Edward and heading toward home, at least for the next year.

One of the spare bedrooms had been converted in a nursery while I'd been in the hospital. Everything was wonderful. Seems that Esme and Alice had been busy. I admire their handiwork, at least their choices of colors, fabrics, etc. I knew neither of them lifted a brush. _Would have liked to have been a fly on the wall for that collaboration._..

That night an open house was held in the Munch Room for those who wished to express their condolences for the passing of Ms. O'. None of them knew that she'd been the brains behind the entire operation, but that was ok. It was the way she wanted it.

The main management in all the facilities had been informed of the complete facts last night in a meeting held by Jenks where they were offered the options of either maintaining the current working relationship or buying their House outright.

It had played out as I thought it would. Rose and Emmett were going to explore buying NYC's House, Jasper and Alice weren't interested as Esme and Carlisle were not.

As far as any other House employees nothing had changed except Seattle would have to find another accountant. I'd let Jenks take care of that too. I just didn't have the heart any longer. If we could leave sooner, I'd be just as happy. Edward and I have a brand new life and I was anxious to get to it! I had to stay, however, until all of the paperwork was filed and all loose ends tied up.

That night in the Munch Room, Joy and I stood in a casual reception line. At one point, Joy whispered in my ear, that if one more man or woman for that matter, asked her again if she “would sub for them” she'd scream. That was the most I'd laughed since that night. “Thanks Joy! I really needed that.” I hugged her.

“I'm serious. No kidding!”

Not five minutes later Joy leans over and whispers, “Consider this a scream.”

That's when I decided – since the line was nowhere near done – to make an announcement.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of myself and my sister, we'd like to thank you all for showing your respect to our own Ms. O'. Thank you so much...and I think everyone should know that my sister is in no way involved in our lifestyle.” Then grinning I continued, “you might want to pass that information down. It seems many of you would like to have her either sub or Dom and she's actually tired of saying no thank you!” This brought a twitter from the crowd, and an elbow from Joy into my ribs.

The rest of the time passed without any more offers made to Joy. I had to grin at her several more times before we were done with the line and could sit down.

When we finally sat down, I had to take my shoes off. My feet were still swollen from almost 9 months of baby on board. Edward saw me rubbing them, and came over to offer his services, which I readily took him up on.

“Oooo, that feels so good. You give good foot Mr. Cullen.”

Edward reared up on his knees and kissed me soundly replying, “And don't you ever forget it!”

Around nine, Edward figured it was enough. I stood and made one final announcement to the crowd, “For those of you who wish to attend, the Memorial Service will be held here tomorrow in this very room. It will begin promptly at ten am with refreshments being served right after.”

The manager of the bar downstairs caught my eye. She spoke up, “There will be a wake tonight downstairs in the House of “O” Pub, all drinks will be on the House.” The announcement was met with a smattering of applause. Those that had, were informed “it was not in good taste to have done so,” but neither Joy nor I cared. Ms. O' would have thought it funny.

Carlisle and Esme told me they'd gladly babysit their grandson and we should go to the Wake for Ms. O'. I really wasn't in the mood, but felt it was my duty to do so. Joy said she could use a good stiff belt herself. So I changed into flats and met her and Edward down there. I really felt strange leaving CC alone, but I just couldn't say no to those grandparents who were aching to get their hands on him. I'd have him all to myself soon enough.

*******

The bar is all set up with a nice picture of our mother smiling and looking so alive...I feel myself starting to tear up again. Joy puts her arm around me as does Edward and we all walk up to the table set up with the Guest Book and look through it to see if we've missed anyone.

The atmosphere in here is much more relaxed than upstairs, for which I think Joy is as glad for as am I. Maria, the bar's tough as steel manager, has been crying too. I think she'd become attached to Doris as well. Maria hugs both Joy and I but doesn't say anything. No need. We understand. Then it dawned on her that Ms. O' had owned the bar outright, which meant that Joy and I now owned it.

A quick conference between ourselves and a phone call to Jenks, set the wheels in action that would give the bar, if she wanted it, to Maria. If not Jenks would have to buy it from us at a premium. For some reason it's existence had escaped Jason Jenks!

The bouncer at the door to the street has a strict list and no one is allowed in that's not on it so when we become aware of a commotion there Edward goes to see what's going on.

It appears that Leah Clearwater is there demanding entrance.

_Shit._

_Just what I need._

Thankfully, Edward stands his ground and tells the bouncer to not allow anyone in who's not on the list.

“Edward!” Leah screams. “How could you allow them to try me with that creep Jacob Black!” The bouncer is standing between them and looking at Edward and not Leah.

“Leah, you made your bed. Now fuck off,” Edward says quietly, turns and walks away from her.

“You'll be sorry! I'll get you. I'll get your wife too!” Leah is still screaming. How fitting, Edward tells Bella later, that Leah was acting like the Wicked Witch from The Wizard of Oz and the movie reference just made them giggle.

“Maria, I think you should call the police. There is a restraining order against Leah Clearwater that's she's now in violation of,” Edward speaks with authority.

“Gotcha” says Maria dialing her cell phone calling the police.

“I'm sorry Baby. You OK?” Edward kisses my cheek speaking very low in my ear.

“Yes. Thank you Edward. I love you,” and I kiss him back.

The rest of the event goes off without any more drama, and we're back home by 11:00 pm.

Joy goes off to the guest quarters. Her plane leaves tomorrow afternoon so there's no need to worry about getting her off early in the morning.

“Edward, I signed all the papers for selling the franchise like we discussed and it feels like a huge burden has been lifted from my shoulders. Soon, I'll be able to devote my time to just you and CC. I sigh. I'm really looking forward to house hunting and making plans to travel.” I can feel Edward smile into my hair.

“Yeah, me too. I've been wandering too long. I'm ready to settle down into family life and I'd like to travel too, but with my own family.” Edward speaks into my hair. “Let's go to bed.”

Just then, CC decides it's time to be fed. So it begins our new family life, and it's a good thing.

~o0o~

 


	29. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest Cullen family end their relationship with The House of O and embark on their journey as a family.

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Chapter 29

Endings and Beginnings

 

 

The moving van pulls out and heads away from The Seattle House of “O”. Bella, CC and Edward pull out behind it and Bella waves goodbye to those standing on the curb and doesn't look back.

 

They are starting their new lives, heading to their newly built house and life.

 

Esme and Carlisle are on vacation which means they are already at the new house that Bella and Edward built with lots of input from Esme's Interior Design company while Emmett's Seattle construction company did the building.

 

Bella was very glad now that Esme had talked them into building a three car garage with an apartment over it for the cook/housekeeper to live in. A very special entrance into the house just for the housekeeper/cook had been installed. Actually, it was ingenious. There was a door leading from the garage apartment to a set of stairs to another door that opened into the kitchen through what looked like a pantry. This door had it's own coded security panel that worked with a thumb print and an input code. Part of the NDA the housekeeper/cook had to sign stated that disclosure of this entrance would be grounds for dismissal as well as heavy monetary penalties. Leave it to Jenks to come up with that as an added security measure.

 

The company that Jenks suggested Edward should use didn't go through telephone lines, but direct satellite feed specifically for that part of Seattle, that way the lines couldn't be cut nor would a power failure interrupt service. Thus making it more secure. Jenks also insisted that all his companies employees, from the secretaries through the CEO had to sign a special NDA just for the Cullen family and house. Of course, there was no problem with them doing this because they now had a very prestigious family residence under contract and word of mouth in 'those circles' was worth more than regular advertising.

 

When the cost meant nothing it was wonderful what you could get!

 

The cook/housekeeper would be arriving tomorrow and begin her duties the next day after. This would give Bella the time to spend with CC and Edward just as she'd dreamed for so long. Bella had not met her before, but Jenks said she was highly recommended, so Bella trusted the woman would work out.

 

Ms. O' had once told Bella and Edward that she thought Jenks got all of his security people from ex-Secret Service, CIA and NSA employees. “We can pay better” was the explanation that Ms. O' had given and then she'd laugh to herself.

 

Bella still missed her adopted mother badly.

 

*****

 

When the Moving van pulled up in front of the new house, Esme was waiting for them with a clipboard ready to make sure everything is placed where they're supposed to be. She's the interior designer after all!

 

Bella, CC and Edward are about two hours behind the moving van. This allowed for plenty of potty stops and a little grocery shopping for CC, and would give the movers, and Esme, a chance to get everything set up before they got there. They'd decided the hustle and bustle of moving into the new house might be too much for the barely 1 year old CC. Bella was all for anything to keep the hyper CC from becoming too wound up. Edward, not for the first time thinks that his son is more like his sister, Alice, than either one of his parents.

 

More than once, Bella has wondered sarcastically, that maybe the babies had been swapped in the hospital nursery. Of course, Alice couldn't wait to see CC again. She wanted to see what her mother and father has been going on about. “Honestly Alice, CC is so much like you were. The only things I can see that are Bella and Edward are the hair and eye colors. Personality wise, he seems more like you!” confided Esme to Alice.

 

“Then I'm sure he's an absolute angel!” Alice remarked.

 

******

 

By the time Bella and family arrived at their new home, the finishing touches were being applied in the form of fresh bouquets of flowers and dishes put on the shelves. Bella knew she or the housekeeper would be moving those around but that could wait until she was once again queen of her own castle.

 

Alice immediately stopped what she was doing and stuck out her arms to CC. “Come to your Auntie Alice my little Darlin'”.

 

Bella and Edward both marked the way “darling” was spoken and pronounced, it was markedly Jasper's influence.

 

Eagerly CC went to Alice's arms and snuggled up against her. It'd been 6 months since she's last set eyes on him, but there already was a strong connection between them.

 

Esme slipped her arm through one of Bella's and asked, “Would you like the current 50 cent tour?” smiling hugely at her son now, she slipped the other arm through Edward's and pulled them both up the sweeping staircase to the second and third floors.

 

The second floor contained the nursery. It not only had it's own full bath, but also a stacked washing machine and dryer. The four other bedrooms, as well, contained full bathroom facilities for complete privacy of the occupants.

 

Winking at Bella and Edward as she opened the door to the nursery, “and I hope that this room will have many other different occupants in the future.” Everything was just as Bella and Esme had planned, down to the detail of a mobile of cars and airplanes hanging above the crib.

 

“The Nanny's room is right next door and as we planned also with the connecting door so she/he can have quick access to the nursery. Have you interviewed anyone yet?”

 

Bella smiled, knowing what Esme was probably thinking, “No, Jenks is doing the vetting and interviews. I suspect he'll have someone within the next day or so. I don't mind CC sleeping in our room until then Esme, really.” Bella squeezed Edward’s hand and he squeezed back his assent.

 

“You are just so modern Bella!” Esme clucked.

 

“Mom, please. This is our child. Let us make any decisions for our children until they are ready to make them for themselves.” Edward laughed and hugged his mother hard. “Let our mistakes, be our mistakes, please.” this last said as he applied a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Ok, you two. I'm sorry, but this IS my grandson!”

 

There it was again. Not Edwards. Not Bella's. Not their son. Esme and Carlisle's grandson. It was a combination of cute and awful at the same time.

 

“Get used to it children. The only time you'll truly understand is when you become a grandparent yourselves. It's a totally different state of consciousness!” That last over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. “Well, come on you two. There's so much more to see!”

 

Bella and Edward looked at each other and shrugged knowing that it would be useless to try to argue at this point, and they followed her out into the hall and into each subsequent room on the second floor.

 

The third floor was a slightly different story. It held two play rooms. One for adults and one decidedly for children.

 

The adult playroom's entrance was hidden behind one of the decorative wood panels along the hallway, while the children's playroom was open. The entrance into the adult Playroom was accessed only after knowing where the catch that released the panel and had a fingerprint that was recognized by the control panel. It was a security measure both Edward and Bella had insisted upon. The adult's playroom area could be passed off as part of the attic to the unschooled. Also, the Adults Playroom was completely sound proofed on all six surfaces. That had been Esme's suggestion. The staircase to the 3rd floor opened on the side of the children's play room so there was not that much attention called to the seemingly unused wall space.

 

The subject of an adult playroom installation was never in question because no matter how much Bella and Edward enjoyed their sex together, they both needed something a little more every now and then, and who knew, they might someday again teach or have their own subs again. Only time would tell.

 

~o0o~

 

During supper, which everyone had a hand in preparing, and with CC well on his way to the Land of Nod, the doorbell rang. Both Bella and Edward rose to greet their first guest to their home. It was Jasper, he had managed to join the family gathering because he and Alice had an important announcement they wanted to make to the family and they wanted to make it together. They couldn't think of a better time than at the beginning of a new page in their family's history.

 

“Where is my nephew?” he inquired of Bella as he hugged and kissed her cheek in greeting.

 

Bella remarked to Edward, “You notice how CC is not our son, but someone else's relative?”

 

Edward smiled indulgently at his wife. “Yes, but I know who brought CC into the world. I was there.”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

Jasper smiled and corrected a little. “OK. Where is your son, my nephew?”

 

“He's asleep and you're just in time for dinner. Timing as impeccable as ever Jasper,” Bella smiled in genuine familial love toward the tall blond Texan. She and Edward led him into the dining room where Jasper was greeted by his pixie wife.

 

They kissed quickly gazing deeply into each other’s eyes. Then everyone reseated themselves and started passing the serving plates to the right. Once everyone had what they wanted, Alice cleared her throat, which had the effect of bringing everyone's eyes to her. She reached for Jasper's hand and together they rose.

 

“We have an announcement” Alice began looking at Jasper.

 

Jasper brought Alice's tiny hand to his lips and then placed his arm around her waist. “We're 6 weeks pregnant.”

 

 

Three Years Later

 

Epilogue

 

“Do you have all the packages Edward?” Bella was sitting in their living room watching CC run around their Christmas tree chasing the cat. Noel, their Christmas baby two years ago, all auburn curls and huge green eyes that are surrounded by long dark lashes sits at her mother's feet playing with her dolly while Joy, now six months, is asleep in her mother's arms. Bella learned that you don't get too anxious to leave when you have 3 young children. Of course, having a Nanny didn't hurt either.

 

“Yes My Love, they are in the car. Are you sure you just don't want me to have them mailed to mom and dad? You know we've got 3 extra suitcases just for gifts.” Of course, Edward knows what the answer will be.

 

“No. I want the children to have the joy of handing the gifts to their grandparents and aunt and uncle right out of the suitcases. It'll be fun, it'll be great fun.”

 

Five hours and 4 sibling arguments later, as well as Noel keening because CC broke her dolly, the private jet Edward arranged for this trip to Colorado for Christmas with the grandparents lands and the newest Cullen Clan descends onto the floor of the private hangar where the jet parked, into the arms of Esme and Carlisle.

 

“Don't you want to have three more Bella?” Esme jokes after being almost knocked down by 3 year old CC. After she straightens up she takes Joy from her mother's arms and coos and clucks only as a grandparent can do.

 

Little Noel, as her grandfather refers to her, was snuggling into his arms. “She so beautiful Bella. She's got Edward’s hair and eyes. How did you manage to make such a beautiful little girl?” Bella knew the question was not meant for her but for “little” Noel.

 

“She's got him right in the palm of her little hand” Edward says to Bella as he sprints off to bring CC back as he'd just made a break for it.

 

“I can see CC is more like Alice then he's like Edward. You certainly have your work cut out for you!

 

“No, the Nanny does. Frankly I'm in awe of her.” Bella says shaking her head. “All I do is allow her to bring them into me 3 or 4 times a day to play with while she does all the really hard work.”

 

An hour and a half later the limo pulls up in front of Esme and Carlisle's home which is decorated to the 9's with Christmas cheer.

 

Jasper comes out the door onto the porch, standing there rubbing his hands together and huffing out clouds of steam. _It's cold_. Alice is standing in a window holding their little bundle of joy Anthony Jasper, or AJ who is now a whopping 2 years old now.

 

Bella inwardly cringes at the thought of all those precocious children running around the house. _Why, oh why did I insist the Nanny go spend the holiday with her family,_ Bella wonders not for the first time today.

 

However, Alice has saved everyone's sanity by bringing her child's Nanny along, forewarning her also, to the additional number of children that will be present. Alice never did tell Bella how much extra it cost to have the Nanny agree to come along and tend to all 4 children. Bella suspected it had to be a bunch, but was glad that Alice did it because Bella was still not 100% recovered from the birth of Joy – who would be their last child. Three were plenty for any family!

 

******

 

After dinner, the Nanny herded the children upstairs to the makeshift nursery. This left the adult Cullens and Whitlocks in peace and quiet. Drinks were offered, with Bella opting for only 4 ounces of wine followed by water only. She was still nursing and babies couldn't tolerate alcohol in mother's milk.

 

Carlisle saw to it that they had a roaring fire in the fireplace and soft music in the background. Then he brought up something that was another surprise for Edward and Bella in particular. “Rose and Emmett will be calling shortly by way of Skype to wish you two Christmas cheer.”

 

“I haven't talked to Rose in at least 6 months” Bella said slowly. “It's so easy to lose track of time when you've got 3 little ones under foot,” she smiled indulgently.

 

As if on cue, the computer beeped an incoming call. Carlisle activated the screen and the beautiful but hard features of Rosalie appeared on the screen. Bella's thoughts were guarded lest they show on her face. Emmett's smiling face appeared behind Rose's almost at once. “Hey Bells! Edward! Good to see you both. Long time no see.”

 

“Emmett there's just no slowing you down is there?” Edward spoke smiling at the big burly man. “Rose, you're looking as lovely as ever. How are things with you both?”

 

Rose nodded to Edward and Bella, “About the same as when you two bailed and left us holding our individual bags. Jenks still hasn't found a replacement for you Bella. You know, I don't think Jenks wants to turn loose of any control. So glad we own our Franchise.”

 

Bella looked at Alice and Jasper who just shrugged, knowing full well that Bella was no longer a part of the House of “O” and therefore not covered by the current NDA's and therefore they could not discuss House matters with them. In truth, Bella didn't want to hear any of it. She had her own problems to concern her. “I'm sorry to hear that Rose, I'm sure Jenks is doing a remarkable job as he always does. If I hadn't had full faith in the man, I'd never sold him my part of the business. Besides, you shouldn't even bring this up with us, since Edward and I are not covered by the current NDA's,” Bella chided.

 

Rose was not phased. “Beside the point Bella. Edward asked how things were. We're doing very well, but it's getting old, the tension and all the drama. I'm ready to sell out to Jenks” she looked at Emmett who was nodding his head in assent. “We want to move back to Seattle, NYC is just too much for us now. We're not as young as we used to be, besides, Uncle Guido passed last month and the new family management is not as friendly as he was. Jenks is flying in tomorrow to discuss buying this House back. It's either he meets our price or we sell to someone else.”

 

The conversation went on for a little while longer before Rosalie reminded Emmett they had a class to attend to, and they signed off.

 

“Nothing has changed there” Edward observed.

 

“Nope” Alice replied with a popping “p”.

 

“So what are you two going to do? Keep working for a while, or are you going to come back to Seattle or here to Colorado?” Bella asked.

 

“Well,” Jasper drawled, “we were just discussing this when ya'll pulled up” he looked at Alice, “we're going to go to the end of our original contract, then we're going to move to Houston, Texas. Alice is working on setting up her clothing design line there as well as in Dallas. I'm going back to college for a PhD in economics at Rice University and maybe even a teaching gig there. We're not having the difficulties that Rose and Emmett are experiencing, but we'd just like to have a regular home with a yard that AJ can play in – chigger bites and all.”

 

This was news to Esme and Carlisle as well, but very welcome news indeed. When Doris O'Keefe passed, the very heart of The House of “O” died with her. Carlisle and Esme had also decided to not renew their contract with Jason Jenks.

 

So with the advent of the new year, a new start would be happening for all the original management of The House of “O”.

 

The Cullen and the Whitlock Clans settled into their respective seats, watched out the window at the snow starting to fall again, or watched the crackling fire in the fireplace, and listened to Christmas music. Edward pulled Bella into his lap so he could get his arms around her and help keep her warm. Jasper did the same with Alice while Esme sat on the rug in front of Carlisle's chair wrapping her arms around his legs calves while he played absently with a stray tendril of her hair.

 

The children slept in the rooms Esme and Carlisle had built just for the grandchildren to sleep and play in when they came to visit. The nanny was in her own room that was connected to the children's rooms doing whatever it was that nannies did at night after their charges had gone to sleep.

 

Again, all was right with the World.

 

The End (Almost)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. The Dinia Steel Show - The Cullen Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30 is the final chapter and contains the transcript of the interview of Bella and Edward Cullen by Dinia Steel. Dinia is less than happy with it too.

The Dominatrix and Ms. O'

Chapter 30

The Dinia Steel Show

_The Cullen Interview_

 

 **Dinia** : Today I'm visiting the fabulous Bella and Edward Cullen in their beautiful home here in Seattle.

(Dinia looking at the two individuals seated before her. She notes they are sitting very close to each other and that Bella has her hand on Edward's thigh, while Edward has his arm around her waist. They look like they are still very much in love with each other.)

 **Dinia:** Good Morning to you both. It's so good to finally meet you both face to face. I've been looking forward to this interview for many years, ever since I heard the first hints about The House of “O”. I know it's be almost 9 years since the House of “O” opened and 5 years since you both left and started your own family. You now have 3 children and you are both retired. That must be nice!

 **Bella** : Good morning Dinia. It's very good to meet you too. Edward and I have followed your career ever since you wrote that first book about us, even though it was fictional. We did enjoy reading about “us”.

 **Dinia** : Thank you! I really enjoyed writing it also. I had no idea about what BDSM was until my publisher told me that that subject was the 'in' thing to write about and I started doing my research. I learned so much more than I ever wanted to know! LOL. I had only heard hints and rumors about The House of “O” from many of those I interviewed but no one would give any real information. So I asked my publisher to see if he couldn't get me an interview with you.

 **Dinia** : This question is for Bella. Is it true that you were the first General Manager of the House of “O” World Wide?

 **Bella** : Yes that's true. Mrs. O'Keefe placed an ad on the different web sites that cater to those of us who are/were involved in that world.

 **Dinia** : Now who was/is Mrs. O'Keefe?

 **Bella** : She was the founder of the House of “O”. (laughing ) Most of those who were members never knew that she was the originator or that the “O” was really for her last name. Most associated the name with the book, The Story of O, which was a good thing as Ms. O' didn't want it public knowledge she was the owner. I answered her ad, had the right background and she hired me, right then and there, on the spot. Of course I had to go through a very extensive background check, but it didn't take long.

 **Dinia** : Edward, is it true that Bella was your boss?

 **Edward** : ( chuckling ) It's very true Dinia. When I interviewed I knew that if she hired me I wanted to be more than just her working partner, but I wanted 'more' with her. There was that electric connection. ( smiling at Bella ) It took Bella a while to realize I was serious about her. I guess I had a reputation about being a bee that flit from flower to flower. After meeting her, there was no one else for me. I know it sounds hokey, but it's the truth.

 **Dinia** : ( smiling at them both in turn ) How sweet. I suppose that could be an advantage to being a busy bee that you've seen and experienced so much that when you find perfection you just stick with it.

 **Edward** : Exactly. (he squeezes his wife's arm lovingly) She was and still is even after 3 children.

 **Dinia** : So Bella, when did you know that Edward was 'the one'?

 **Bella** : I'm not sure. I fought my feelings for so long because he did work for me. I wanted to maintain professionalism since he was an employee. Doris, Ms. O', is the one who pointed out to me how I felt about him. ( smiling fondly at some memory ) Once she pointed the facts out to me, it hit me. I wasn't sure if he felt the same, but Ms. O' assured me that he did.

 **Edward** : Yep, I'd talked to Ms. O' before I ever made any advances toward Bella that weren't strictly professional. She told me to go for it. ( huge grin )

 **Dinia** : Now I want to ask you both a question about the World of BDSM, do you practice it still?

 **Edward** : Not really. We've not really felt the need for more thus far in our relationship. You have to remember that we were deeply involved in that World for many, many years. As with everything, after a while it loses it's allure.

 **Bella** : (Smiling at her husband ) He's correct. We haven't shut that door totally, it's just almost closed. One never knows when it might be opened again.

 **Dinia** : I know the burning questions my audience have, and I know because of the volume of mail I've gotten regarding it. You both were/are Doms, or Tops, did you ever, I believe the term is 'play' together and who was the Submissive – is that the correct term? ( both nod it is the correct term )

 **Bella** : (sighing ) We've been asked that question hundreds of times by others who are active in the World. The answer is, no, we never “played” with each other in the Playroom. We worked as a team with our separate Submissives. We worked so well together that our Subs had a hard time telling who was who when they were blindfolded.

 **Edward** : ( grinning ) Bella is correct. We'd switch up in the middle of sessions – we mostly only did demonstrations – and the Subs wouldn't know unless we spoke or laid hands on them directly.

 **Dinia** : So you're saying that you two only practiced Vanilla Sex together?

 **Edward** ( bristling a little ) That's a very personal question. (looking at Bella who shrugs) but yes, it was and is enough for us.

 **Bella** : Look, any relationship is about give and take. There is no 50/50 ever. One is always going to give more or take more. It depends upon the situation. When it comes to the children we're pretty even because we agreed on the ground rules first. With other people it depends upon who they are. If it's Edward's family, he tends to take the lead, the domestic help, I generally do. But the lines are not hard and fast and they blur all the time. It just depends.

 **Dinia** : I think I do understand what you mean. I've recently gotten married and have discovered there are area's of our life that it's become my responsibility. So, did you sit down and agree that there'd be no Playroom time for you together?

 **Bella** : Yes and no. It actually just never came up. We were both so busy with the franchise and our own Submissives and classes/demonstrations. I had to travel a great deal, as you can imagine and that left Edward in charge of the Seattle House. When we did have down time – so to speak – we just wanted to be together as much as we could.

 **Dinia** : Let me ask you now if there was ever any very dramatic incidents that happened in any of the clubs?

 **Bella** : Dramatic, no absolutely not. But if there had been, we wouldn't be able to discuss them because we all signed ironclad NDA's.

 **Dinia** : Edward, would you agree with that?

 **Edward** : Absolutely. Just as Bella said.

 **Dinia** : I've read and or heard through the grapevine that's not exactly true, but nobody's really talking. Is that because of the NDA's you're referring to?

 **Bella** : You can be sure Dinia that if anyone gossiped about anything or anyone connected with The House of “O” they'd be hauled into court before they'd know what hit them.

 **Dinia** : Ok. I get that. Now on a more personal note Bella, would you care to talk about a man named Jacob Black?

 **Bella** : No, I would not. That's a legal matter and much is still in a pending case with the courts and I'm under a gag order from the court regarding him or anything I know about him.

 **Dinia** : Ok. I get it. Can you tell me anything about any of the House of “O”s?

 **Bella** : No Dinia I can't. Remember the NDA's. It extends to all the House's of “O” World wide. It's a franchise business and that's it. It's a business. I'm afraid you're not getting much exciting from this interview Dinia. I'm sorry about that, but you can ask us about our personal lives and see if you can find out anything interesting.

 **Dinia** : Ok I will. You have 3 beautiful children. ( both nod yes ) What are their ages and names.

 **Edward** : I’ll take this one. My family, wife and children are the center of my World. There's CC who's now 7, Noel who's 5 and Joy who's working on 3. They keep us very busy. We're homeschooling them all and they seem to be quite bright too if I must say so. Bella and I both have advanced degrees and have become certified home schooling teachers.

 **Dinia** : You had your friend Emmett McCarty build your home for you right?

 **Edward:** Yes we did. His construction firm did an excellent job too. I would highly recommend him to anyone wanting to build or repair their homes.

 **Dinia** : Is it true that Emmett and his wife Rosalie were managers of the New York House of “O”.

 **Bella** : You'd have to ask them that Dinia.

 **Dinia** : That NDA?

 **Bella:** I couldn't answer you one way or the other Dinia, and I'd really appreciate it if you could stop asking questions about that franchise. We are no longer associated with it. We are still, however, under the strict limits of the NDA's that we all signed.

 **Dinia** : Ok. I do understand. I just have one more question about family, Edward. Is it true that all of your family were involved with the House of “O”.

 **Edward** : There you go again asking about that Franchise. Neither of us can discuss anything regarding it nor anyone who was or is associated with it.

 **Bella** : I really think it's time we called this interview to a close. The children will be returning soon with their Nanny and we need to have all these cables and such cleared up and gone before they come home.

 **Dinia** : Again, I do understand. I hope you both realize I was just doing my job by asking about The House of “O”. I so appreciate your talking with us today. I love your home, it's a pity we couldn't shoot it from the outside, but I know the NDA that your lawyer, Jason Jenks had the company and myself sign was very explicit. I may have to start using him myself.

(Bella and Edward chuckle)

 **Bella** : He's well worth the cost. I promise you.

 **Dinia** : Again, thank you for seeing us. Hopefully we can do it again in the future.

 **Bella** : It would depend upon our schedules.

 **Edward** : Nodding agreement

Dinia makes a slashing sign with her hand to her cameraman as well as sound man. “Ok fellas let's get this mess cleared up so these nice folks can have their home back.”

~o0o~

“That's got to have been the most boring interview I've ever done!” Dinia says to her cameraman as they drove down the brick paved drive away from the Cullen house.

“Oh, I don't think so. We've had a couple worse. Remember the fish breeder?” he turns and looks straight ahead as they drive out of the grounds and through the opening gate. They are waved at by the man dressed all in black who's sitting in the booth outside. Dinia notes belatedly that the man in black is holding what looks like a shotgun.

~o0o~

As the television crew and truck drives away, Edward kisses Bella on the top of her head and gives her a squeeze “I am so glad that's over with. I absolutely wanted to strangle that woman a couple of times.”

Bella laughs, “Yeah, I know what you mean. I felt I was talking to our children telling them how they could hurt themselves if they slid down the banister.”

“Speaking of children, they're not due back until Monday right?” Edward asks with eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, you're right.” Bella says and adds backing away and turning, “Last one to the Playroom has to be the bottom!”

With that they both sprint up the stairs jockeying for position.

~o0o~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nancy, Gabby1017 my 1000 thanks to you both for your love of the work. You're pre-reading skills know no boundaries.


End file.
